


The Omega Prince

by varietyhour



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Chivalry, Family Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slaves, Slow Burn, sageuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 71,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varietyhour/pseuds/varietyhour
Summary: An omega slave is brought to the palace as a tribute to the king.The two princes, virtuous Doyoung and his mischievous younger brother Jungwoo, are faced with a test of loyalty.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 456
Kudos: 590





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: this fic has some tropes from the omegaverse, but I'd say it leans more heavily to the "historical romance" genre. Enjoy :)

Taeil paused by the prince's door. He recognised the sounds of kissing and laughter, followed by a sensuous moan. Instantly, he knew who was there.

There was almost nothing that happened in the palace that Taeil did not know about. He had been born in the palace; his mother worked in the kitchen and ever since he was a child Taeil had run free around the palace grounds, but he was so quiet and unassuming that he had become part of the furniture. He was everywhere at once, but nobody seemed to notice him.

He knew that it was the palace guard Youngho who was in the prince's room (and likely inside the prince). He recognised their sounds because it happened more often than it was supposed to.

Taeil decided that he would make his entry a little bit early, to embarrass them. But he also wanted a bit of entertainment for himself. Life in the palace could get boring at times, and a bit scandal could be fun.

He gently pulled on the wooden door and entered quietly on his knees. The lovers did not notice him. Taeil was faced with sight of Youngho's bare backside, and the elegant curve of his back. The little dimples at the small of his back were most charming. Taeil could see why the young prince fancied him so much.

The prince was lying on his back, his head thrust towards the ceiling. He was cloaked in his robes, but they were loosened enough to allow Youngho between his legs. They moved together roughly, and Taeil could tell that they were near their climax.

Taeil couldn't resist. He slapped Youngho on the back of his legs, causing him to cry out - but more with pleasure than pain. This might have triggered his climax, since he pulled out a moment later and Taeil laughed.

"Taeil! I didn't even hear you come in." He sounded embarrassed and out of breath.

"Youngho, it's getting late. You should leave quickly. I have to dress the prince for the ceremony."

Prince Jungwoo wrapped the robe around himself lazily. He was not at all embarrassed about being seen by Taeil. Taeil had already seen every part of him in some way or another. Youngho's skin seemed to be a little pink. He hurriedly put his clothes back on.

Jungwoo sighed. "We still have time." He gave Taeil a knowing look. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked softly with a small smirk.

"Not as much as you, I suspect, your royal highness."

Youngho left quickly. Taeil began to comb Jungwoo's hair. He had to be dressed formally for the ceremony that evening, as the palace welcomed a special envoy. As he worked, they talked.

"Your brother doesn't know that you've still been seeing Youngho?"

"My brother isn't here, he's busy studying at the temple. What he doesn't know can't make him angry." He sighed dramatically. "Really, you should try to be kinder to me Taeil. I have needs you know."

"Do you love Youngho?"

"Oh, you know I don't really care for him all that much. It's just his body that I need. I'll lose my mind if I don't have someone to satisfy me." He turned abruptly to face Taeil. "Dear Taeil, are you jealous?"

Taeil's face remained unchanged, but he inwardly smiled. "Not at all your highness."

"You're not as big as Youngho."

Taeil held back his laugh. Jungwoo's dangerous tongue could be so cutting, but it was also his charm. "Youngho is handsome and kind, and he cares for you too."

"Well he shouldn't care too much. He may be from a noble family, but he is not an alpha. I will only marry an alpha."

"Of course, your highness. As long as Youngho knows this too."

Jungwoo smiled. "I can't help that he's a fool for me."

The love making had given the young prince a pretty glow on his skin, and Taeil admired it as he painted the make up over his face. He was so young and fetching.

"You know, I have heard a rumour..." he began softly, as he did the finishing touches on Jungwoo's hair.

"Taeil, you have to tell me!" He spun around so fast that he almost knocked the hairpin out of Taeil's hand. Jungwoo was always hungry for any gossip or excitement. Since his brother had left he had been bored at the palace, so it was no wonder he had gone back to sleeping with Youngho for entertainment. Taeil paused before giving him a dose of the newest gossip.

"There is another omega coming to the palace."

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes and frowned. "How so?"

"The special envoy has brought one as an offering to the King."

"For marriage?"

"No, a concubine. The omega is a slave from overseas."

Jungwoo did not seem pleased by this. "A dirty low born omega in the King's palace? Surely my father would not accept this."

"Why should he reject an offer from such esteemed guests? Besides, for many years the King has been an alpha without an omega."

"But do you think my father would take a concubine?"

"Well, doesn't your father have needs too?"

Jungwoo pulled away in disgust. "I will have to tell my brother at once. I know he would not agree with this!"

Taeil smiled to himself. Another omega in the palace would surely drive Jungwoo wild with jealousy. He loved having every guard in the palace swoon at the sight of him. The competition of another omega would be fun to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crown prince.

The hostess brought the lantern to the bedside where Doyoung was sitting up with legs crossed. She loosened her hair. She seemed to be a few years older than him, perhaps 25. Her lips were painted crimson.

"Do you know who I am?" Doyoung asked her.

"Your friends told me that you were a scholar, but something about you was impressive. Is that right?"

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "They are making fun of me. They've set me up here with you as a prank. I'm sorry to inconvenience you."

The hostess seemed perplexed by his apology. "It doesn't matter to me." She moved closer to Doyoung, but he remained rigid. His back was upright as though he was meditating in the temple. "Are you here against your will?"

"It's neither my will to be here, or to not be here. My seniors are taunting me for being a virgin, but I am happy to be chaste."

She paused. "And you wish to remain so?"

"Indulging in bodily pleasures isn't so straightforward for someone like me. As an alpha I have to maintain my discipline."

Her eyes widened. "So it is true? Young master is an alpha!"

"It's true," he said simply.

"Then you should let me take care of you," she said. "You must have a lot of... tension, right?"

Doyoung's cock was limp but still heavy between his legs. It was both his pride and burden. The other students would often sneak peaks at it while he was bathing or dressing and it was as much an annoyance as it was excitement, since he always stiffened a little bit from the attention.

The hostess suggested she should bathe him. Perhaps it was because she was curious to see too. Doyoung untied his tunic and removed his pants. She guided him towards the bath. 

He sat calmly as he had done before, like he was mediating in the temple. She pressed a warm cloth to his back and he felt his muscles relax. As she rubbed and soothed his body, his cock began to stir.

The hostess did seem impressed. "I've never seen one like it before," she murmured softly by his ear.

She brought the cloth closer to his groin. His back tingled with pleasure as she began to rub slowly around the base. He now had to focus his mind, so that his sensuous urges did not take over.

Then suddenly he felt a slight pull at the back of his head. He recognised this as a sign that his brother was trying to reach him. His focus had been shaken, but so had his arousal. He sighed and apologised to the hostess, before moving away to put his clothes back on.

The hostess regarded him with sympathy. "Do you really not want to stay?"

"There is some matter I need to attend to," he told her without any additional explanation. 

"You're still so tense."

She was referring to his cock, which was still hard and aroused. Doyoung winced as he pushed it into his pants, but that was unfortunately a situation he was all too accustomed to.

* * *

After Doyoung had left, the hostess returned to the main entrance where she met another girl with the madam. The girl asked her in a whisper, "Is it true? Was he the Crown Prince?"

"He didn't say, but I'm sure of it!"

"And what was his..." 

"The Prince is very dignified. And chaste."

She drew her robe tighter around her shoulders and left to her room before they could ask her more. 

* * *

Doyoung thought about his brother and became more reluctant to talk to him as he did so. The two brothers had a strong connection and could communicate from a distance, just using their minds, but lately Doyoung had been angry with him. He had left for the temple after learning that Jungwoo had been having an affair with his best friend. He scolded Jungwoo for his lack of decorum, but he was jealous that Jungwoo had stolen his best friend. And also that Youngho had stolen his brother.

Doyoung and Jungwoo had always been close. Their omega father had died when they were babies, and the king had withdrawn to his duties leaving the two princes to be each other's main company. Their closeness had been their strength but sometimes they seemed almost a little too close. Doyoung struggled as his younger brother blossomed into a glowing and healthy omega, and of course he would draw the attention of the young guards. For some reason this frustrated Doyoung immensely. He was growing too, and often his alpha instincts would take him by surprise, and sometimes it was like he did not know himself. He had gone to study in the temple for this reason, to clear his head and maintain his internal strength.

As he stepped outside the brothel, the full moon shone brightly onto the stone steps like a gentle layer of frost. Another young man was waiting by the gate. Doyoung recognised him from the school, so he lowered his head to walk past unnoticed, but the young man called to him.

Doyoung looked up in annoyance, but the youth bowed deeply. "Your royal highness!"

He was doubly annoyed at being recognised.

"To whom am I speaking?" he asked tersely.

"My name is Jaehyun," he replied. "I am one year your junior."

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" Doyoung asked him, his voice still tense.

"The same as you, your highness." He paused. "The other students tricked me into coming here. They are always teasing me like this."

Doyoung now looked at him properly. The moonlight revealed his face: Jaehyun was handsome with a clear complexion. "Are you an alpha too?"

"Yes. I am from the Jung clan, a noble house from the north."

Doyoung smiled with recognition. He had heard of this noble house, and indeed Jaehyun fit the age of the eldest son.

"In fact," Jaehyun added shyly, "I think we may have met before. I once visited the palace as a child."

Doyoung didn't exactly remember, since many nobles had visited the palace, but he was happy to believe it. He took Jaehyun by the arm. "Let's go back to the school."

As they walked, Jaehyun asked politely: "I remember you have a brother too. How is he?

"Very well," Doyoung replied and said no more about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil meets the slave.

Jungwoo was in a bad mood that evening, and he paced in his room after the ceremony. "Doyoung will not talk to me," he said to Taeil. "Could he still be angry, even after all this time?"

"He's probably busy with his studies. Why do you need to interrupt him with petty palace gossip?"

Jungwoo huffed. "It's not petty palace gossip." He paused. "Did you get to see the slave?"

"I did not. But I am going to meet him now, since he needs to be dressed before he can meet the King."

Jungwoo became even more indignant with this information. Taeil was his servant and it seemed humiliating to have him also serve the concubine slave.

"But someone must prepare him to meet the King," Taeil explained, but then decided that this line of reasoning was probably not going to persuade Jungwoo. Instead he said, "your highness isn't curious about the new omega? Surely you are wondering how he looks?"

Jungwoo frowned. It was true that he was curious, and the slave had not been included in the visitors ceremony so Jungwoo had not had a chance to see him. He had been sent straight to the King's palace, so an account from Taeil would be the only information he could glean at the time being.

He eventually sent Taeil off to his task with a sigh. "Dear Taeil, please tell me everything you find about him. How old is he, how tall is he, how charming is he..."

Taeil bowed to hide his smiling face. "Of course your highness."

Taeil, like most men, was curious about omegas. They were otherworldly in their powers of attraction, with their strange beauty and enticing scents. Though not women, they were not entirely male either. Their bodies seemed to be made only for love making and pleasure.

He approached the slave's room with a small shiver of anticipation. However, when he stepped inside he did not find an ethereal creature of beauty, but rather a pale and frightened looking boy, who was sitting huddled awkwardly in the corner. He must have been sitting like this all night.

He looked up in fear as Taeil entered the room. "I'm here to dress you," Taeil told him.

The boy did not say anything. Taeil was used to being ignored by people in the palace so he proceeded to kneel beside the slave and pulled gently on his outer cloak. The slave responded defensively, pulling the cloak back harder.

"Aish, I'm not going to hurt you." There was a note of amusement in his voice. The slave looked like a frightened deer so Taeil felt a pang of sympathy. But he was a slave so Taeil did not have to defer to him and could speak to him directly. "What is your name?"

The boy did not reply. Taeil took his jaw with one hand to guide them to face each other. "I am Taeil. What is your name?"

The boy mumbled something Taeil could not understand. _He's foreign,_ Taeil realised. _He does not understand our language._

"I'm going to brush your hair." He mimed brushing his own head.

The slave consented to Taeil touching his hair. It was tied into a messy braid, and when Taeil untied it he felt how thick and shiny it was. The sweet omega smell put Taeil at ease and he enjoyed the task of brushing his hair and folding it into a neat knot. The boy was also becoming less tense from his touches.

The slave did not have any other clothes with him, so the plain tunic he was currently wearing would have to suffice. Taeil supposed that he would not actually need clothes for the task he was going to undertake. As he moved around to paint the omega's face, he wondered whether this confused foreign boy knew that he had been brought here as a sex slave for the King. Did he have any idea of his fate?

The slave's age was hard to judge, but he was probably not much older than the princes. His eyes were large and expressive, and Taeil thought they were his best feature. He did not have Prince Jungwoo's delicate features; his lips were full and sensuous. Taeil thought the omega make up did not exactly suit him as it did Jungwoo. He looked more attractive with his natural skin, but Taeil continued to paint his face as was the custom with omegas in the palace.

When he was done, Taeil showed the boy his face in a mirror. He looked at himself with surprise and Taeil chuckled. "You are now fit to meet His Majesty."

Taeil guided him to the King's bed chamber. He took the boy inside and instructed him to kneel with his head lowered. He would need to wait there until the King retired to his room.

Taeil bade him good luck before leaving, even though he knew the boy couldn't understand him. He felt a bit sorry for the slave now and he hoped that the King would be kind to him.

* * *

Taeil knew that Jungwoo was expecting a report, but he enjoyed the thought of leaving him in suspense. Instead he went to the kitchen to sit with his mother as she prepared her cooking for the following day. She was pickling fresh vegetables. One of the other women in the kitchen poured Taeil some tea and joined him at the table to share gossip about the day's events. Taeil told them about the slave omega he had just left in the King's bedroom.

Taeil's mother clicked her tongue. "The king has not touched an omega since his prince consort died some fifteen years ago. Why would he take a lover now? And one as young as his own sons?"

"He only accepted the concubine out of duty, I suspect," the other woman said. "But it would be nice to see some romance in the palace again. After his omega died the King became a shadow of himself. Perhaps this will bring him back to life."

The former prince consort had died when Taeil was a small child, so he had little memory of him, but the women in the palace liked to talk of him. He had been famous for his ethereal beauty, and his skill for playing the gayageum, the sound of which had supposedly brought its listeners to tears. Prince Jungwoo was thought to have taken after his father in looks, and he played the gayageum too, but the dead prince had a mythical presence in the palace.

"They say it's unnatural for an alpha to be without an omega," the woman continued conversationally.

"What do you mean?"

"Me? I wouldn't know anything about it!"

The ladies laughed and Taeil smiled. He had learned many things about the personal business of omegas from waiting on Prince Jungwoo.

Their communal chat was brought to a sudden halt by the appearance of one of the King's attendants at the doorway. He was followed by the very same omega that Taeil had dressed not an hour ago. The attendant ushered the young man into the kitchen. He then addressed him quietly in another language, to which he obediently lowered his head.

To the kitchen ladies, the attendant said, "The King has asked that you should give him some food. He does not understand our language well, but the King encourages you to talk to him regardless."

"What shall we call him?" Taeil's mother asked.

"His name is Yuta," the attendant told them before promptly bidding them good night.

The ladies took one look at the sad and frightened young man and quickly ushered him into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and the king.

Yuta knelt on the floor of the King's bed chamber for what seemed like a long time. He waited there far less time than he had been in the other room, but this room felt more intimidating and so each second dragged on painfully. He was kneeling close enough to the bed to brush his hand on the soft silk sheet, but he was too scared to touch it. He remained on the hard floorboards, but even the polished timber felt too luxurious to be disturbed.

It had been two years since Yuta had been traded into slavery. This had happened shortly after his development as an omega, since omegas were highly valued by slave dealers. In his old life he had enjoyed energetic activities, such as horse riding and sword fighting, but his time as a slave had been spent training as a courtesan. His rough manners had been refined somewhat, and yet he was still innocent in the ways of sex. He had been chosen as a gift for the king of this foreign kingdom largely for his youth and virginity. But as far as skills and charms went, he had very little to offer.

He grew impatient with waiting, but at the same time he feared the King's entrance. The King was a complete unknown to him; no information about the man had been shared with him. Was he an angry man? Would he hate me, find me lacking? Would he throw me out, or have me killed? He feared this more than being forcibly taken by the King, because at least that was something he had prepared for. A part of him was curious about it anyway; his omega body often ached with longing for a touch he could not satisfy himself with.

When at last the King made his entrance, Yuta's fear had reached its height. He could not look up, and his hands shook. The King did not even address him at first. He merely sighed as he prepared his bed. At last he said to Yuta: "Are you the omega?"

To Yuta's surprise (and relief) he spoke in his own language. Yuta looked up at him immediately and replied in the positive. His eyes met the King's face. He appeared neither cruel, nor friendly, but distant and uninterested. He was a handsome man, middle aged, with jet black hair and a short beard. Yuta had never seen a king before and he couldn't help but stare.

"What is your name?"

Yuta had been given a name by his previous master, but in his nervousness he gave the King his childhood name. "My name is Yuta."

"How old are you?"

"I am nineteen, sir."

This information seemed to warm the King. "You are the same age as my eldest son."

Yuta couldn't tell if this was a good sign or not. He knew nothing about the King's sons.

"Are you going to stay kneeling over there all night?"

Yuta wanted to reply, but his fear came back to him. He realised that he was crying, and the tears smudged the make-up that Taeil had painted on his face.

"Why are you crying?" the King asked him. It was clear that Yuta's tears were tiresome to him.

"Forgive me... your majesty."

"You have travelled a long way. Did you eat?"

"No sir."

"Then you should eat. I have no desire for a hungry and tired omega." The King called for his servant who was standing guard outside the room. Yuta realised that there had been servants waiting outside all along, listening to them. The King gave the servant instructions and then ordered Yuta to be taken away.

The King's attendant was an older man, with a bald head that shone in the light of the full moon. He also spoke to Yuta in his own tongue. "You will need to learn many things to live in the palace," he said. He had a soft voice and was not at all intimidating like the King. "You must forget everything about your old home and country. You will need to learn our language, and dress in the local fashion." He smiled at Yuta's blank face. "But first, you should eat."

He took Yuta to the palace kitchen where he discovered the warm and congenial scene of the kitchen staff working and conversing around a table. The attendant instructed the staff and soon Yuta was given a seat and a bowl. He was given rice and soup and he ate these gratefully, since he had not had anything to eat all day. As he ate, the women around him chatted cheerfully, and although he could not understand them he knew they must be talking about him. Yuta himself had no idea how strange he looked, an omega with a painted face eating like a peasant in the palace kitchen.

One of the women offered Yuta some pickled vegetables. He looked at the plate cautiously. Taeil, the valet who had dressed him, was sitting at the other end of the table and he mimed for Yuta to eat.

Yuta took a bite of the pickled vegetable. It was a root vegetable he did not recognise. The flavour was so strong and sour that he spit it out as soon as he tasted it. He looked up in embarrassment but the kitchen ladies were laughing. Not wanting to appear ungrateful he tried to eat it again. It was better on the second try.

Taeil sat with him a little while longer, teaching him words. Yuta learned them quickly. As midnight approached, Taeil took him away to the first room he had been taken to that night. There, he was left to sleep alone. Although he had avoided all the terrible possibilities that he had feared (at least for one night) the strangeness of his new circumstance was overwhelming, and as soon as he was left alone, he wept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo is curious for gossip about Yuta.

It had already been some weeks since the new omega's arrival. Jungwoo followed Taeil around the palace grounds like a hungry puppy. 

"Taeil, please tell me what was he like, you have to tell me. How dare you keep this from me?" He stomped his feet. Taeil was busy delivering laundry to various rooms, so he held the basket up higher to hide his secret smile.

"I've been quite busy, your highness, and you know there actually isn't much to tell."

"How so?"

"The new omega, his name is Yuta, he is quite nice... Yes, my mother has taken to him strongly. He is often with her and the other women in the kitchen."

He continued his walk and Jungwoo followed him. "But what does he look like? Is he beautiful?"

"He is beautiful in the way that is typical of his kind."

"His kind?"

"Omegas, I mean."

"Then he is beautiful just because he is an omega?"

"He would be pleasing to any man that liked omegas."

"But how does he compare to me?"

Taeil chuckled. "He doesn't, your highness. He is youthful and healthy, but he is also stupid and common. He doesn't know our language at all. We've been teaching him words."

"How tiresome," Jungwoo said, but he sounded pleased by the account. "And tell me," he said before Taeil could get away. "Has my father taken him to bed?"

Taeil turned his face away. "I cannot speak for the intentions of His Majesty, but I was instructed to give Yuta to his own room, and he sleeps there by himself."

Jungwoo sighed with relief. "Thank you. That is all Taeil, you may go."

Before Taeil left, he reached into the inside pocket of his robe. "I almost forgot - I have a message for your highness."

Jungwoo took the note dispassionately without opening it. "If it's from Youngho, I think I won't see him again. I thought I should try to be a more obedient brother towards Doyoung."

"That sounds like a good idea, your highness." He paused for another second. "But he asked me to deliver it, so I kept my promise."

He bowed and carried on with his duties.

* * *

Youngho had asked to meet Jungwoo by the lake. Jungwoo had resolved not to take up the offer, but as the night wore on he became restless. What would be the harm, just this once? If he met Youngho in person he could easily tell him what he felt.

He left his room after night fall, drawing a cloak around himself as he passed by the palace buildings.

His lover was waiting for him by the lake. He was holding a lantern in his hand. He held out his other hand for Jungwoo, but Jungwoo ignored it.

"Taeil warned me that you might not come."

Jungwoo huffed. "Well it's none of Taeil's business, is it? I wasn't actually going to come, but I felt bored and I wanted to see you so..."

Youngho held back his laugh. "Is the palace really so boring these days? I heard that you have a new omega to play with?"

Jungwoo shot him an angry glare. "I haven't played with the new omega. I haven't even met him." He paused. "Have _you_ met him?"

"I have not even seen him. I don't think the guards are allowed to see the King's omega."

"Well then, you better stay out of it."

"Taeil told me he was quite pleasant on the eyes."

"Taeil is a liar!" he hissed. He paused to compose himself. "If you keep talking like this, you'll make me very angry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you." He looked kindly at Jungwoo. "I just thought it might have been entertaining to you. It's been a while since we met and I supposed that you had become bored with me."

Jungwoo crossed his arms, and looked down. He had been ignoring Youngho for the past couple of weeks and he must have noticed. "I do like you a lot actually, but I thought I should be more faithful to my brother. I love Doyoung more than I love you, and being with you makes him angry and I don't want him to be angry."

Youngho nodded. "I love Doyoung too, and I also don't want him to be angry with us." He paused. "Then we should stop seeing each other?"

"I think it would be for the best." Jungwoo turned back to face the water. Youngho's lean figure was so charming in the lantern light and he did not want to be tempted. But a part of him knew that he would always be tempted - that was the way it went. At that certain time his body would crave Youngho's touch more than anything and he would call for him. Until that time he would keep up this pretence.

He bowed to Youngho and returned to his quarters.

* * *

Jungwoo finally saw Yuta for the first time, unexpectedly, when the King requested a music performance at sunset. It was a small and intimate affair, with only a small number of court officials present. Jungwoo played his gayageum for the audience, and since he was deep in his performance, he did not notice everyone that was watching.

When he finished, someone called out from the audience. This was when Jungwoo noticed him. His eyes were drawn to the person who had spoken up, who called out "Marvellous!" in a strange accent. Since he was the only person present that he had not seen before, Jungwoo deduced that it must be Yuta.

Jungwoo could only stare at him. He was not quite what Jungwoo had expected, but he was indeed what Taeil had described: healthy and youthful, with bright eyes and pale skin, with just a hint of colour in the cheeks. Perhaps beautiful in an earthy way. But he did not seem to have any manners, and his clothes were plain. Jungwoo was shocked that he had called out like that. He looked towards the King, but the King seemed to have not even noticed.

A court attendant that was sitting next to Yuta gave him a small slap on the hand and spoke to him in a harsh whisper. He then turned to Jungwoo and apologised. "Your highness, the concubine enjoyed your performance. I hope you will forgive his manners. He is still learning."

Still shocked, Jungwoo cleared his throat to regain his composure. "Well, I am glad that he enjoyed it..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Jaehyun talk about their brothers. Yuta adjusts to life in the palace.

Doyoung and Jaehyun had quickly become close friends. They would take long walks alone together, along the hills near the temple, confiding their deepest thoughts. On one afternoon they sat together on the side of the hill overlooking the nearby valley. The trees in the forest were splashed with autumn colours, warm brown and vivid red, and the wind rattled with a gentle tension.

"My brother has spoken to me," Doyoung told his friend. "He tells me about gossip and news from the palace. The King has taken a young concubine and it has caused some excitement. I'm not particularly interested in it myself, but my brother seems obsessed with the new omega."

Jaehyun watched him thoughtfully. "You say your brother speaks to you... is it in your head?"

"Yes, something like that. Usually one of us will go to a temple, start a incantation and then the other one will get a sign, like a tingling at the back of the head. Then, if I focus, I can hear him speak to me." He turned to Jaehyun. "You're an alpha, don't you have this skill too?"

"I've heard that it is possible for alphas and omegas to have such a strong bond, but I have not experienced it." He paused. "I always assumed that it was only a bond between lovers."

"Well, that's not necessarily true," Doyoung said, but he felt quite bothered by the comment. Some people had suggested that he was too close to his brother, but he didn't think there was anything inappropriate about it. "I suppose my brother and I are so close because we were always together as children. Our omega father died when we were young, so we turned to each other for support."

"Well, that makes sense!" Jaehyun smiled. "I have a brother too, an omega brother. I would say I am also quite fond of him, and I feel protective of him too. He is a good brother, much more virtuous than I am. Everyone at home says that he's like an angel. He never puts a foot out of line, and he has a calm and serene temperament."

"How old is he?"

"Not yet sixteen."

"My brother Jungwoo is almost eighteen. He must be the opposite of your brother - he's mischievous and contrary. If you tell him one thing, he does another. That is the only consistent thing about him!"

Jaehyun smiled. "But I can tell from the way you talk about him, that you are fond of him."

"Of course I am fond of him. He is the only brother I have!" Doyoung sighed. "I only wish that I could set him on the right path. I want him to have a good future."

They were silent for a moment. Doyoung looked at Jaehyun, whose fair complexion seemed radiant in the cool autumn sunshine. A thought struck him. "Jaehyun, would you consider courting my brother?"

Jaehyun laughed. "Marry your brother? Of course, then we would be brothers too!" He paused. "And you could marry my brother Jaemin! You would be a perfect match."

Doyoung blushed, because he had rarely thought of marriage for himself, but hearing Jaehyun suggest it, it would make sense. If he married Jaehyun's brother, and Jaehyun married his, then he would be close to his friend - and still close to his brother! It seemed like a perfect arrangement.

"I will have to think of a way to introduce you."

* * *

After a few months, Yuta had learned enough of the language to have conversations with people in the palace. He spent a long time chatting with the servants in the kitchen, and after some time had picked up their local dialect. As soon as the King noticed this, he assigned a palace official as a tutor to Yuta to teach him to speak properly.

Yuta was a quick learner, and yet he found his lessons to be miserable and dull. The tutor would rap his hands with a cane whenever he made a mistake. He missed the warm company of the kitchen staff, since he had enjoyed their companionship more than anything else.

Some nights a servant would come to Yuta's room and take him to the King's bedchamber. There he would sit on the wooden floorboards as he had done the first night, and the King would throw questions at him. He was curious about Yuta's progress with his studies, and where he felt he was lacking he would add suggestions. Eventually he would grow bored with him and ask for a servant to take him back to his bed. As they parted Yuta would bow, touching his forehead to the floorboards.

As the months wore on, Yuta's unhappiness grew. He was unable to make any friends outside of the kitchen staff, who he was now discouraged from speaking to. The palace officials and servants would not talk to him save for a few words, and he soon realised that they were not allowed to get close to him. He was seen as the King's property and anyone who got too close could be punished severely.

The only person exempt from such punishment was the young prince, Jungwoo, and yet he was also no friend to Yuta. Yuta had tried to discuss music with him, since he had been touched by Jungwoo's beautiful playing of the gayageum, but Jungwoo had been brisk and unfriendly. It was clear that he found it undignified to befriend someone so lowly.

Yuta tried to find other things to entertain himself, but he quickly ran out of ideas. He had already counted every pebble in the King's garden. He found a Chinese oak tree he could climb if no-one was watching and from there he could see the young palace guards training and practising their sword-fighting. He felt a whirl of excitement watching them; the flashes of colourful robes as they moved gracefully through their steps was an excellent sight, but he also felt the sting of jealousy. Sometimes he even dreamed of sneaking down there and joining them.

One day in the garden, he encountered a boy who was crying. The boy was all alone, but judging from his clothes he was the son of someone important, perhaps one of the guards. He looked to be a teenager, but younger than Yuta. Yuta approached him to find out why he was crying, and as he came closer he saw the boy had a bruise on his face.

"Ah, you've been hurt!" he cried.

The boy turned away with embarrassment. "It was nothing!"

"How did you get that bruise?"

"I was practising... I've been training in fighting skills."

"And another boy hit you?"

He looked to the ground and nodded.

"There's no shame in making mistakes," Yuta told him. "When you are learning you will always make many mistakes, and get hurt many times."

The boy now looked at Yuta curiously, as if he was trying to figure out who he could be. "Sir, are you a scholar? Do you know how to fight?"

"By the time I was your age, I had learned many martial arts!" He jumped to his feet, and pulled the boy up by the hand. "If you cheer up, I can show you some."

This did cheer the boy up. "Thank you, teacher," he said sincerely, and Yuta felt like laughing. This was the first time he had felt some fun since he could remember. He guided the boy through the steps of a _kata_ that he knew well, and the boy followed him diligently.

They were interrupted by the arrival of a guard, and Yuta stepped back reflexively. The guard was around the same age as Yuta. Yuta had seen him a few times from his position in the tree, as he was often practising his sword-fighting in the yard. He stood out from the other guards since he was especially tall and handsome. Seeing him up close, he was even more handsome than from a distance. Yuta instinctively lowered his head in deference.

The guard took the boy by the arm. "Lee Donghyuk! There you are, I've been looking all over for you. You know you're not allowed in here..." The guard turned to Yuta and bowed. "My apologies. My young friend was practising but he got upset after he lost a fight and he ran away. We do not mean to disturb you." They made eye contact as the guard raised his head. "I am Seo Youngho, from the palace guard."

Donghyuk pulled away from Youngho. He moved to stand beside Yuta. "This is my teacher," he said. "He's been teaching me martial arts!"

"Martial arts?" Youngho looked at them both in puzzlement.

Yuta was not sure how to explain himself, but he in any case he did not get the time as they were interrupted by Taeil.

"Youngho, what are you doing here?" he cried. Taeil was usually quite calm, but now he sounded genuinely panicked. "You are not allowed in the King's garden, you know that." He gestured towards Yuta, but still addressed the guards. "And you especially should not be seen with His Majesty's concubine."

"Concubine?" Donghyuk uttered the word in disbelief, and Yuta turned his face away in shame.

"Go on," Taeil urged them. "Disappear!"

They quickly left, as did Yuta's hope of ever having any friends or enjoyment. "Am I really not allowed to be seen with anyone?" he asked Taeil miserably.

"It's for your own safety." He moved in close and spoke lowly. "The guard Youngho is Prince Jungwoo's lover. He would blow up in fury if he saw you getting close to him."

 _Jungwoo has a lover?_ Yuta thought and his heart ached with jealousy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngho encourages Jungwoo to be a friend to Yuta, but Jungwoo has other ideas.

Icy wind rattled the shutters outside. Jungwoo moaned softly as he rubbed his face into the crook of Youngho's neck. Their bodies were warm and naked, flushed against each other and protected from the winter cold. Jungwoo had sent for Youngho to come and warm him up, and Youngho had come right away, their previous agreement completely forgotten.

Youngho was aware that at certain times Jungwoo would become overwhelmed by a warm desire for another body. This was why he would call for Youngho then, even when he was happy to ignore him at all other times. Youngho might have felt offended by this, but he also knew that when Jungwoo was this way, his body became even more warm and beautiful. He seemed to glow with a radiating beauty that made him impossible to resist. This was one of the famous traits of omegas.

Youngho was under his spell until he finally reached his climax. He withdrew, heart beating fast and breathing loud, and then held Jungwoo tightly against his chest. They were quiet for a few moments.

"I met the King's omega," Youngho said at last. His breathing had levelled, and he now felt more in control of himself.

Jungwoo tensed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you might like to know. It was interesting actually. He was practising martial arts with one of the young guards. It was such a strange sight to see."

Jungwoo sighed. "He's so weird and ugly, isn't he?"

"What do you mean? I found him charming."

Jungwoo gave him a sharp slap on the backside, and Youngho tensed up in pleasure. In this state, all of Jungwoo's touches were erotic to him. He rubbed Jungwoo again in appreciation.

"Are you jealous?" he asked the prince, smiling. "Do you think you are the only omega in the world? Any omega could make me feel like you do."

"How can you say that?" Jungwoo whined. "You are teasing me."

"And you tease me all the time!" He gave Jungwoo another kiss to show he didn't mean it, but Jungwoo pulled away sulkily. "Why should you be jealous of him? You should be his friend. He clearly doesn't know anything about palace life. You could teach him how to be a high class omega."

Jungwoo paused to consider it. Youngho knew that he would like the idea of being a teacher figure to the older omega, but Jungwoo sucked his lip. "How could I bear to help my father's replacement?"

"How can he possibly replace the late prince? You said yourself, he is nothing but a commoner, and a mere concubine."

Jungwoo thought about it for a second more, and then smiled. He reached to fondle Youngho's soft member again. "My sweet Youngho... you make a good point."

* * *

Yuta was surprised when Jungwoo asked to meet with him. They walked together in the garden and Jungwoo was unusually friendly with him.

"I thought that maybe you could do with some guidance," Jungwoo said sweetly. "Since we are both omegas... and we are the only two of our kind here."

"Yes," Yuta replied earnestly. "I've been very lonely here, and I would like a friend."

Jungwoo turned to face him, and touched the front of his linen robe. "Why do you always wear such plain clothes?"

Yuta looked down modestly. "Are they plain? This is what the servants made for me."

"You don't have any silk?"

"Silk? No, none." He blushed. "I'm not a prince like you, your highness."

Jungwoo smiled. "You know, I could let you borrow some of my clothes. How would you like that?"

"If your highness permits... I would be very grateful."

Jungwoo smiled with satisfaction. "Let me think... I am a little taller than you... and your body is smaller and stockier, so I'm not sure what will fit. But I will think of something. The next time the King asks to see you, call for me to bring you some clothes to wear."

Yuta had never wished to wear silk before, but now that Jungwoo had mentioned it, he wondered if it would please the King. Until this point the King had regarded him only as a pitiful foundling, and not as a concubine. The King had not taken him as a lover, and Yuta was starting to question whether it was some fault on his part. After all, being the King's lover was the purpose for which he had been brought here. He wondered whether the King thought him too ugly and common.

The next time he was summoned to meet the King, he sent for Jungwoo as instructed, and sure enough Jungwoo came with the silks he had promised. He passed them to Taeil and bid goodnight. Taeil looked over them with a suspicious eye.

Yuta removed his clothes, and waited for Taeil. Taeil dressed him in the silk that Jungwoo has passed him. "The prince has been generous with you," he commented, but even he sounded a little doubtful.

Yuta felt strange and uncomfortable in the clothes, but he trusted Jungwoo's judgement. Jungwoo had a lover - he knew the ways of seduction.

He waited on his knees for the King to arrive, his trepidation increasing by the minute. When the King arrived, he noticed Yuta at once and looked at him curiously. He then came over and pulled Yuta up harshly by the arm. He had never touched Yuta before.

"Why are you wearing the family crest of the late prince consort?" He yanked Yuta harshly again, and Yuta trembled uncontrollably. He had never seen the King angry before.

"I... I didn't know sir..."

"How dare you wear the clothes of my dead husband? Go - and take them off at once!"

Yuta returned to his room, and undressed himself quickly. He tried to hold back tears as he fumbled with the ties. As soon as he was dressed again he ran out into the yard and made his way towards the kitchen. He found Taeil eating with his mother. "Take me to the prince," he demanded.

Taeil could see his tears and anger, and could barely hide his look of curiosity. "What do you need him for?"

"Just take me to him."

Taeil agreed without further question. He was already piecing together the events in his mind, excited by the drama that was unfolding.

Jungwoo was seated peacefully in his room. He smiled as Yuta barged in.

"You tricked me!" Yuta cried. "You did this on purpose to embarrass me in front of the King!"

Jungwoo continued to smile at him, his lips curled in cruelty. "So? Don't you realise? You looked like a clown in my father's clothes." His expression became hard. "Do not think for a second that you could _ever_ replace him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung prepares to visit the palace. The King grants Yuta a wish.

The next time Taeil crossed paths with Youngho, he told the young guard the latest news from the King's palace.

"This morning the slave was reported going out to visit the shrine of the late Prince Consort." He then updated Youngho on the prank that Jungwoo had played. "The King was quite upset. I think the prince went too far. Isn't he getting too old for this sort of thing?"

Youngho was more sympathetic. "Prince Jungwoo misses his father, and he is scared by the thought of having him replaced. He never got to know his father so the legend of him is all that he has. It's hurtful to think that the King might find another love."

Taeil shook his head ruefully and grinned. "Youngho, you are too soft on the prince. I thought you might have pushed some sense into him, but it seems like he has sucked it out of you!"

Youngho laughed to brush away his embarrassment. "Taeil, do you care for the slave?"

"Well, I do like him a little bit. He's a friendly sort of person." He smiled. "My mother still speaks highly of him. She looked after him like a baby bird fallen out of its nest, and now she's attached."

They were interrupted by a messenger who brought a note for Youngho. From the seal they could tell it was from the prince. Taeil gave Youngho a conspiratorial look. "Won't you read it?"

Youngho was apprehensive about the opening the letter in front of Taeil, but he did not want to look suspicious, so he went ahead. The note was very short, a single line.

"He says that Prince Doyoung is coming home for the New Year celebration!"

Taeil laughed. "That's a relief. If there is one person who can speak sense to Jungwoo and set him right, it's the Crown Prince."

* * *

The portrait of the late Prince Consort hung in the shrine, and Yuta looked up at it from his position on the floor. He had been kneeling for some time, as he gathered his thoughts. He had folded the silks that Jungwoo had given him and presented them in offering, hoping that the prince's spirit would not be angry with him. He hadn't meant to disrespect the prince, it had been Jungwoo's transgression, not his.

The face in the portrait was pious and sad, the two dimensional eyes looking straight forward into nothing. Yuta wondered if the portrait did him any justice. People had said that Jungwoo resembled him closely.

Yuta was distracted from his thoughts by sounds of voices from outside. He picked himself up and went to look outside, where he noticed that the King and his entourage had arrived. He was nervous at the thought of being scolded again, so when the King saw him he dropped to his knees and bowed.

The King asked him to stand. "I heard you came here to pray, and I came to see you."

Yuta quickly stumbled to his feet, surprised that the King no longer seemed angry with him.

"I was wrong to scold you as I did," he said softly, and Yuta had to stop himself from staring in disbelief. "I know that it was my son who tricked you into wearing my husband's dress. He can be mischievous. He takes after his omega father in looks, so I am reminded of him whenever I see him." He paused for a few moments. "In fact there is one respect in which you also resemble my husband. You have the same sad look in your eye."

Yuta did not reply, but bowed his head in gratitude. He couldn't believe his luck. He did not think that the King would forgive him so easily, let alone come to make peace.

The King continued, sounding more distant. "I did not really notice how sad he was until after he was gone. Perhaps because I was cold to my husband, I am indulgent with my son." He acknowledged Yuta again. "You smiled once that day during the musical performance. I thought it was your most charming feature. Only now I realise you might have wanted something pretty to wear. I could have had silks made for you."

"No, your majesty," Yuta said, speaking quickly. "That wasn't what I wanted."

"Then what is it that would make you smile again?"

That was such a profound question, and one that Yuta thought he would never be asked. He thought about Jungwoo's cruel expression, and the sad face of the dead prince. After his morning of reflection, he had decided that perhaps Jungwoo was right about one thing: he did not belong in this place. But he couldn't even leave if he wanted to. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere on his own, and he had hardly stepped outside the palace.

The King was still waiting for his answer.

"I would like to go somewhere," he said at last. "Somewhere outside of the palace. Through the city, as far as the mountainside."

The King seemed relieved to hear such a simple request. "I will see what can be done. One of the guards may accompany you."

* * *

As they prepared to leave the temple for their respective homes, Doyoung and Jaehyun each exchanged a letter with one another. They had decided to each write a letter to the other's omega brother, as a way of beginning a courtship. Doyoung had not yet told Jungwoo about his plans for his marriage, since he thought that Jungwoo would put up some protest and he thought it would be easier if he presented him with Jaehyun's written note and gave a full account of him in person.

For himself, he had spent many hours writing a poem for Jaemin. He decided that he would not meet Jaemin until the younger was of age, but until then he could introduce himself to the omega by showing himself as a learned and thoughtful man. He perfumed the letter before folding it, and he passed it to Jaehyun with a shiver of excitement.

The two friends embraced each other before they parted.

* * *

Youngho had been asked to run an errand to a merchant's house on the outskirts of the city. This was not an unusual errand, but he was surprised when he was instructed to take Yuta out with him. Up until this point he had believed that he was not even allowed to look at the King's omega, let alone take a journey with him.

The messenger told him his majesty wanted to grant a wish for the omega, to see some places outside of the palace.

Youngho contemplated the implications of this. Either the King loved Yuta very much, or he did not care for him at all. It was strange that he would allow his omega to travel with a young guard. When he saw Yuta he was too embarrassed to speak to him, so he assisted Yuta with mounting the horse and they quickly left for their journey.

Yuta held onto Youngho's waist as they rode, and Youngho felt his stomach flutter. He had the lovely omega scent, and although it was completely different to Jungwoo's, it still made Youngho's head feel light.

When they had finally cleared the palace gates, it felt easier to talk. Yuta spoke to him first. "You are the prince's lover, is that right?" He squeezed Youngho's sides gently as he said this, and Youngho felt like he could have almost fallen off the horse.

"What business is it of yours?"

"Is it a secret? Taeil told me."

"Well, then it's not a secret."

"Do you love the prince?"

Youngho laughed harshly. "Do you love the King?"

Yuta went quiet, and Youngho regretted speaking so directly. Perhaps he should be the one to try and make peace. "Look, I know that Prince Jungwoo has not been so kind to you."

Yuta replied with a huff of indignation: "Please do not pity me! I've lost my whole family. I was sold into slavery and brought here against my will. I have endured all this - do you really think I can be hurt by some spoiled prince? I have learned to survive on my wits!"

"Fair enough," Youngho replied, although Yuta's childish outburst had made him smile. "But we can still admit that Jungwoo's trick was cruel."

"It doesn't matter now. The King was sorry that he got angry at me, and now he is making it up to me by letting me go outside."

_So the King is sweet on the omega,_ Youngho mused. Still it seemed like a minor treat, to let Yuta accompany him on a trivial errand.

Youngho's destination was near the mountain path that was the main entrance to the city. He was to collect an order from the shopkeeper there. He reasoned that it would not take very long, so he asked Yuta to watch over the horse outside.

There was a minor disagreement over the terms and payment of the order, and the transaction took longer than expected. By the time Youngho came outside, specks of snow had started to fall.

He found the horse tied up to a tree and Yuta nowhere in sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung rescues Yuta from a snowstorm, their identities unknown to each other.

Doyoung approached the city on horseback by late afternoon. Clouds had gathered, bringing darkness prematurely, and snow was starting to fall. Doyoung wore a headscarf, covering his face but leaving a slit for his eyes. Increasing snowfall made his vision worse, but as he descended the mountain path, he thought he could see a person walking along the road ahead of him.

As he came closer he saw that the lone traveller was walking up the mountain path towards him. He was a young man, dressed neatly, but inappropriately for a snow storm. Doyoung came to a halt, and dismounted.

"Where are you going?" he called to the traveller.

The man did not answer him, but continued to move up the path. He moved slowly, almost as if he was limping. Doyoung walked over to stand directly in front of him. Snow was passing by their faces.

The traveller finally looked up and Doyoung gasped. The young man's face was so beautiful. His eyes were large and bright, his skin so pale, and lips pink and full. Doyoung untied his scarf to reveal his own face to the man.

They gazed at each other silently for a moment, and then the man fell to his knees. He hung his head in submission to Doyoung. Doyoung stepped back in surprise.

He knew the young man had not recognised him as the Crown Prince. His gesture was a symbol of submission, not from a commoner to a royal, but from an omega to an alpha. Doyoung quickly came to his senses and pulled the man up from the arms. "We can't say out here, we'll freeze," he said gently. The omega felt warm in his arms, but he could detect the man shivering. "Where are you going?" Doyoung asked. "I am on my way to the city. I can take you with me."

"I was going up the mountain path, but I got lost..."

The omega had an unusual accent. He sounded foreign, but he used an inflection typical of the local dialect. "Where are you from?" Doyoung asked him.

"I came from the city," he replied meekly.

_But he had been travelling in the opposite direction._ Doyoung now realised this omega had probably been running away from something, perhaps a brothel. Often omegas were sold to pleasure houses and the owners were not always kind. He might not want to return, but he would freeze to death in this storm so Doyoung reasoned that he would just take him back to the town centre.

"Quickly, get on the horse."

The omega complied, and Doyoung assisted him onto the saddle. He then took his position behind him. He thought that this way he could keep the omega warm and protect him from the snow, but as soon as he pressed himself against that warm body, he could feel his sex begin to stir. In a brief moment of embarrassment, he regretted sitting this way, but then he decided that he would have to carry through and hope that the omega would not get too frightened by it.

He rode quickly down the mountain path. Every bump caused his member to rub pleasurably against the omega, and he gritted his teeth. The smell of the omega's hair, so close to his face, was heavenly. It was both torturous and wonderful. Doyoung had never been this close to an omega who was not from his own family.

They arrived in the city centre. Doyoung dismounted, then assisted the omega down from the horse.

The omega bowed deeply. "Sir, you are very kind."

"Where were you going?" Doyoung asked him again. "Were you running away from somewhere?"

The omega lowered his eyes. "Yes, and now I think I will be in a lot of trouble..."

"Can I help you in any way? Do you need something to eat? I can take you somewhere--" Doyoung now realised that he was just thinking of excuses to keep the omega by his side.

The omega refused. "I really should go back as fast as I can. I owe a great debt to you sir."

He bowed again, and then hurried away into the crowd. Doyoung remained still for a minute or so. He touched the front of his tunic. The scent of the omega still lingered on it, and it made him shiver.

The sky was now dark. Doyoung continued on his journey to the palace.

* * *

When Youngho saw Yuta walking through the town centre, back towards the palace, his heart leapt with joy, followed quickly by a burst of annoyance. He grabbed Yuta by the arm and shook him.

"You rascal! Did you want to have me killed? Why did you run away like that?"

Yuta broke into tears and he held Youngho tightly. "Youngho I'm so sorry... I didn't want to get you into trouble, I just..." He cried some more and pushed his face into Youngho's shirt.

Youngho sighed deeply. He smelled so nice, it was hard to be mad at him. "Where did you go?"

"I just ran up the mountain path. I didn't mean to go anywhere, I just wanted to go as far as I could. As soon as I left the palace, I dreaded the thought of going back."

Youngho could feel some sympathy for him, but he was still annoyed. "You might be the King's favourite right now, but you are still a slave. Don't forget your place."

"If you were a slave, you would try to run away too."

"Even though I might not be a slave, I can't just run away from my duties. Even the prince can't run away. And you are starting to sound just as spoiled and entitled as him!"

"Well, at least you have duties. My whole existence is pointless. I'm like a prisoner."

Youngho tsked and wiped Yuta's face with his sleeve. He was like a child. "How did you get back to the city without me seeing you?"

"I told you I went the other direction. But then it started snowing, and a stranger took me on his horse."

Youngho laughed kindly. "What a weak attempt, you are so foolish. You said before you survived on your wits, but I think you only survive on sheer luck."

Yuta nodded solemnly. "I was foolish, and wicked. I promise I'll be good from now on and I won't cause you or the King any trouble at all. His Majesty has only been kind to me."

He had stopped crying now, but he was still shaking. Youngho helped him onto the horse and found that he was hot and shivery. "Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine," Yuta said, but then stumbled into Youngho's arms when Youngho tried to help him mount. "Just a bit dizzy..."

Youngho mounted the horse and then pulled Yuta up quickly, making sure Yuta's arms were held firmly around his waist. They went on to the palace without delay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung tells Youngho about his plan for Jungwoo's marriage. Yuta has a fever.

Youngho and Yuta agreed that the incident at the mountain path should stay a secret between them. Youngho didn't want to get in trouble for failing to guard the omega, just as Yuta didn't want to be punished for trying to run away.

After leaving Yuta in the care of Taeil, Youngho returned to his family's residence discretely, purposely avoiding any contact with Prince Jungwoo. He knew that Jungwoo would be able to detect that Yuta had held onto him and their bodies had been close. He decided that it would be best to keep the whole outing a secret from Jungwoo, since he would be angry enough to think that Youngho and Yuta had been alone together at all.

Not long after he had returned, he was called out of his room. He was surprised to find someone waiting for him in the courtyard.

"Your royal highness!"

Doyoung greeted him warmly. "Youngho!" He reached out his hands and they embraced each other. Youngho took a sharp breath. The lovely scent of an omega was one thing, but the heady scent of an alpha was equally exhilarating.

They had been friends ever since childhood, but the last time they had seen each other they had been on colder terms. Now Doyoung looked genuinely pleased to see him.

"I only just arrived," Doyoung said, "and I thought I would ask if you would like to have dinner with me. I wanted to talk with you before anyone else."

He talked idly while they sat down to eat, but Youngho could tell that there was something specific that Doyoung wanted to tell him. After they had eaten, he took on a serious tone. "I have something to tell you and it concerns my younger brother."

"Oh," Youngho said, trying to hide his embarrassment. He and Doyoung had argued about Jungwoo before Doyoung had left for the academy. Since then Youngho could not say he had honoured Doyoung's wishes at all - he would go straight to Jungwoo's room whenever he was called. He didn't know how much he could hide from Doyoung.

Doyoung continued: "I think I have found a good husband for Jungwoo. But right now this is only between me and you. I haven't asked permission from the King yet. Or Jungwoo for that matter."

"Well, why are you asking me?"

Doyoung frowned. "I'm not asking you. I just thought I would let you know first."

Youngho flinched with discomfort and Doyoung must have noticed, because he moved in close and spoke softer.

"I wanted to let you know first because I know that you care for him."

"I do!" Youngho said, feeling the outburst come without warning. "I care deeply about Jungwoo." Saying it out loud, he realised that it was true.

"Then you will put him first and do what's best for his future. You know it could never be possible for you and him to marry. You might come from a good family, but he can only marry an alpha. I promise to match him with an alpha who is gentle and kind, and will treat him well."

Youngho nodded sadly. "I understand."

"Good. I will speak with the King tomorrow."

* * *

Yuta slept fitfully in his room, tossing from side to side, constantly waking from vivid dreams. In his dreams he was on the alpha's horse again, the alpha behind him, his cock pressed hard against his back, but in his dreams the alpha would take him to a quiet place in the woods, rip his clothes off and force himself onto Yuta.

The dream was so vivid that it made Yuta tremble. He felt hot and unusual, so he took off his clothes and lay naked against the wood, to cool himself. He tried to sleep again, but each time the dream would become more erotic and more real.

Taeil came in to check on him at one point during the night. "Youngho told me that you seemed a little unwell..." he said as he opened the door, and then gasped at the sight of Yuta's naked body. He pulled the quilt over Yuta, who tossed in protest. "You'll catch your death!"

"I'm so warm..."

"You have a fever. You must have caught a chill while you were out there in the snow. I have no idea what made you want to go out there anyway. Was that really your greatest wish? Hardly worth it if you got sick."

"Does the King want to see me?"

"He hasn't asked for you. He's probably preoccupied with other matters. Prince Doyoung has come to the palace. He is visiting for the New Years celebration." Taeil paused, then added, "I will tell his guards that you are ill, and resting."

"Prince Doyoung..." Yuta repeated slowly. "Is he an alpha?"

"Of course."

"I met an alpha on the mountain path. He was tall and handsome and he wore nice clothes. I rode on his horse and he sat behind me--" Yuta pulled himself up to edge closer to Taeil. "I could feel his alpha part rub against me... I think ...he must have been the prince!"

Taeil touched Yuta's face in alarm. "You are delirious!"

"You don't believe me."

"Youngho told me he took you to a merchant's house, and then back to the town centre. He said you didn't even go up the mountain path."

"You're right..." Yuta said, rubbing his head. "I was dreaming."

"Keep warm," Taeil told him, and pushed the quilt on him again. "I will get you something to drink."

* * *

Doyoung spent the night at Youngho's house. He needed to calm his nerves before he met his father and brother. Ever since his encounter with the omega he had been feeling on edge. His cock was still swollen and leaking and every time he closed his eyes, he could see the beautiful omega again, his glowing cheeks and sparkling eyes. When he lay down to sleep he could still easily imagine that warm body rubbing against him. He wondered if he had returned to the brothel, and whether he was safe.

He turned to the side, to hide his condition from Youngho, who was sleeping next to him. But Youngho must have been disturbed by his restlessness, since he turned over and touched Doyoung's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither." He was quiet, but after a moment spoke again. "I wanted you to know that I'm sorry I went behind your back with Jungwoo. I didn't mean to take advantage of him, or you, but I'm weak for him. Even when he's cruel to me, I always want to see him."

"It's fine," Doyoung said. He had been angry when he had first discovered Youngho with his brother, but over time and their separation, he had lost the bite of his anger. The hope of having Jaehyun as his brother in law had changed his focus. "But you shouldn't worry yourself with omegas. Just marry a woman, like a normal man."

"I don't care for them in the same way."

Doyoung sighed, and turned to smile at him. "You should be grateful that you are not an alpha. It comes with its downsides too, you know."

Youngho peered at Doyoung's crotch, where his hardness was visible. Like all men, he was a little bit curious.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. But it's hard to sleep."

Youngho moved closer, and put his hand on Doyoung's hardness. Doyoung shuffled his pants down so that Youngho could touch the warm flesh. It was probably unfair to use his friend so shamelessly for physical gratification, but he was desperate to release his pent up arousal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Jungwoo are reunited. Jungwoo discovers that Yuta is unwell.

Jungwoo was full of joy at the thought of seeing his brother again. When the Crown Prince's arrival was announced, he ran out into the courtyard to greet him, and took Doyoung with both hands, pulling him into a tight embrace. The force of his jump caused them to spin around. Doyoung steadied him, laughing.

"Jungwoo, my lovely Jungwoo!" His kissed his face, and Jungwoo became shy.

"Did you just arrive last night?"

"That's right."

"Why didn't you meet me when you came?"

"It was late and I didn't want to disturb you. I spent the night at Youngho's house."

"Oh..." Jungwoo's expression revealed some of his betrayal. "How come?"

"Why not? He's my oldest friend, and I had something important I wanted to tell him."

"Will you tell me too?"

"Of course. It's about you."

Jungwoo became suspicious. Doyoung had not hinted at any big news in their intermittent communications. He fished into the inside pocket of his robe and retrieved a note that had been bound by a seal. He passed it to Jungwoo.

"What is this?"

"It's a letter from an alpha that I would like to introduce to you."

Jungwoo eyed it with curiosity, but he did not open it. "An alpha?"

"A fellow scholar. He is the eldest son of Lord Jung, from the Northern Jung clan. This morning I met with the King, and he agreed that this would make a suitable marriage for you."

Jungwoo did not smile. He felt that this had been thrust upon him unfairly with no warning. "You already spoke to father about this?"

"Yes."

"And you spoke to Youngho?" Jungwoo now felt that there had been some conspiracy against him. "What did Youngho say?"

"Well, Youngho did not say anything. It's not his decision."

"But you spoke about it with him?"

"I thought it was only fair, because I knew there were some delicate feelings between you and him."

_"Delicate feelings..."_ Jungwoo repeated. Doyoung's way of putting it sounded absurd to him.

"Jungwoo, you can speak to me honestly. Are you in love with him?"

"With Youngho?" Jungwoo scoffed. "No, of course not. He's just a distraction. You know how the palace can get so lonely and boring."

"Then hopefully you'll find this saves you from your loneliness and boredom." He gestured towards the note that Jungwoo had not yet opened. "Jaehyun would like to start a correspondence with you, to get to know you. You should read it, and write a reply for him."

"But I don't know anything about him."

"Then you should read it."

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. "It won't tell me if he's handsome or not."

"I can vouch for that. Jaehyun is very handsome. And he's a good scholar too. Intelligent, with a gentle temperament. He is kind and wise."

Jungwoo scoffed. "It sounds like you want to marry him yourself!"

"As a matter of fact I like Jaehyun very much, and I would be happy to call him my brother." He paused. "But I am also courting his omega brother..."

Jungwoo's eyes widened. "You and his brother too? Then won't we be too close to the Jung clan? Why must we both marry them?"

"You're right, we don't both have to marry them. But--" He took hold of Jungwoo's hand. "Wouldn't it be good for us to stay close, married to two brothers? I would like that."

Jungwoo looked down with some modesty. He liked it when Doyoung doted on him, so he agreed to read the letter.

* * *

Doyoung's arrival had put Jungwoo in a bright mood, and when he saw Youngho later in the day he greeted him cheerfully. He had almost forgotten about the promise he had made to Doyoung.

"Happy new year Youngho!" he called, and held out his hand for Youngho to hold.

"Happy new year, your highness," Youngho replied, his voice a little tired. He took Jungwoo's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Are you coming to the festivity tonight?"

"Of course, I will be there."

Jungwoo paused as an unpleasant thought hit him. "Will that annoying slave be there too?"

"You mean Yuta? I don't think so. He has taken ill, and has not left his room since yesterday."

The news was shocking to Jungwoo, but the delivery from Youngho was equally so. "How do _you_ know if he is ill or not? Or whether he has been in his room?"

"Taeil told me of course." He smiled suddenly. "Your highness, are you jealous?"

"Jealous! Of that slave? Of course not."

"Then why should you be bothered if I have been seeing him?"

"You've been seeing him?" Jungwoo did not bother to hide his fury, and Youngho laughed bitterly.

"It shouldn't of any interest to you, should it? What am I to you? A distraction - for your loneliness and boredom, isn't that right?"

Jungwoo narrowed his eyes. "You were listening to me?"

"I had accompanied Doyoung to your palace, so I was nearby. Perhaps you should have spoken to him in your head, like you usually do."

"Youngho, you are being so mean!"

"Well, you said so yourself, didn't you? There are no delicate feelings between us? And now you will have a real alpha."

Jungwoo could feel his cheeks heat up. He responded softly. "I haven't even opened his letter. And I didn't mean to speak so harshly. You know, of course I do like you a little bit..."

"Forgive me for being straightforward, but I am not sure if I like you anymore, your highness."

Jungwoo stared at him in alarm, and Youngho turned his face slightly to hide his expression. 

"As a matter of fact, I felt some pity for Yuta. I thought you were unfair to him. It wasn't like the virtuous Prince Jungwoo that I knew. If you were really a prince, an omega of high birth, you wouldn't need to feel such petty jealously for a slave."

Jungwoo moved in close to Youngho's ear. "Darling Youngho, you of all people should know that Prince Jungwoo has always been anything but _virtuous_."

* * *

Yuta had been confined to his room ever since he had returned from his misadventure on the mountain path. His fever had reduced, but his strange dreams continued. A servant would call on him every now and then, bringing him bowls of broth. He was told that the royal physician had been called to take a look at him.

There was a knock in the middle of the night. Yuta sat up with a start, surprised that the doctor would come at this hour. He was naked beneath his quilt and his hair was falling out around his face.

The door opened, and it was not the doctor, but Jungwoo.

"What are you doing here?" Yuta cried.

Jungwoo was carrying a parcel in one hand and a candle in the other. He dropped the parcel in front of Yuta, and it opened to reveal an assortment of delicacies.

"I heard you were unwell," Jungwoo said, "so I brought you some treats from our banquet table. It's New Years, you know."

"Yes..."

"May you receive happiness in the new year."

Yuta stared at the treats that Jungwoo had brought, but did not move.

"What, don't you trust me?" Jungwoo picked up one of the treats and began to eat it. "See, it's fine. To tell the truth, when I heard you were unwell I felt quite sorry. I know I treated you badly, and I thought we ought to be kinder to each other."

"As you wish." Yuta replied coldly, but all he wished was that Jungwoo would leave him alone. He had to keep the quilt high to cover his naked body, and it was starting to feel awkward. Jungwoo looked at him curiously and seemed to notice something. He reached out to touch the quilt. He could feel that it was damp.

"Are you really ill?" Jungwoo asked him.

"I had a fever."

"Your whole body feels warm, right?" He gently peeled the quilt away from Yuta, who let go of it with an exhausted sigh. When he revealed Yuta's swollen and leaking cock, Jungwoo stared at him with a look mixed with wonder and disgust. "You really are in heat! Your body is so lewd!"

"How can you say that?" Yuta replied, feeling a wave of misery overtake him. He snatched the quilt back to cover himself. "Didn't you just say we ought to be kinder to each other?"

Jungwoo sighed. "Oh, only because I thought you were dying!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King learns about Yuta's heat. Doyoung searches for the omega he met on the mountain path.

Yuta remained confined to his room for a few days after the royal physician examined him. He had regained his strength and was eating normally, yet the powerful ache and longing still remained. The King had not asked to see him, but he understood that the physician had reported Yuta's condition.

His next summons from the King was an unusual one. He was told that he was going to be leaving the palace again; this time to take a journey to a hot spring. The King suggested that this would be beneficial for Yuta's health.

This time Yuta was taken in a palanquin, and accompanied by a large number of the King's attendants, making any escape difficult. However, as they travelled along the mountain path, Yuta realised that he no longer had any desire to escape. His illness from the past few days had made him exhausted and weak, and right now he was happy to do what he was told.

When they arrived at the spring, the attendants kept Yuta guarded, but they stood at a distance to allow him to bathe in private. To his relief, they looked the other way when he removed his clothes. The frosty air bit his skin, but the steam rising up from the _oncheon_ gave a pleasurable warmth. 

Yuta stepped into the water. The hot spring was just as healing as he had been promised. The hot water made the ache in his body disappear, and he quickly felt revived and full of energy. He had become immersed in the experience, and was taken by surprise when he realised that he was no longer alone.

The King was seated nearby the bath, watching him pensively. Yuta had been told that the King had gone to visit a temple, but he had not been told that he was expected to meet him here.

Yuta pulled himself out of the bath in order to greet the King, even though it seemed strange to behave so formally when we was not wearing any clothes. The King held out a cloak for him, so Yuta took it to cover himself, but since he had been wearing it himself, it carried the heady scent of the alpha and Yuta became weak again. He forgot his manners, and fell clumsily onto his hands. The King gently lifted him by the elbow.

"The troubles of an omega are not unknown to me," he said kindly to Yuta. "My husband used to like it here too."

The King's hold on his arm was comforting and Yuta wanted to let himself fall further into the embrace. How wonderful and strong his arms felt! "I'm sorry I did not notice your majesty had arrived."

"I should have said something, but I couldn't bear to interrupt you. You looked so beautiful in the water - like some kind of forest spirit. I wanted to watch you forever."

Now that Yuta was in heat, the King at last saw him as an omega. He pressed a kiss to Yuta's head and then helped him to his feet.

* * *

Later that night, Yuta stood in the King's bedchamber, as nervous as the first time he had been in there. His hair was loose and it brushed against his naked skin, causing goosebumps to rise.

His body was still warm and aching for touch, but his mind was somewhere else. Ever since that day when he had met the unnamed alpha on the mountain, ridden on his horse and felt his hard body pressed flush against him, his omega instinct had been awakened.

He was facing away from the King but he was aware that the alpha was standing closely behind him. His scent was stronger now than it had ever been before.

The King rested a hand on his shoulder, and the metal band of his ring was cold against his skin. He drew a sharp breath. Although he wanted to be touched, to be relieved of this ever present emptiness and longing, he was frightened. The King kissed his shoulder and neck and he gasped audibly.

Yuta knew that the attendants were outside, they always were, and they could hear everything. He had become used to it, but right at this moment he trembled uncontrollably.

The King sensed his discomfort and returned to gently stroking his shoulders and back.

The physician had taken Yuta's blanket away during the examination and presented it to the King as evidence of his findings. The blanket smelled so strongly of the young omega's heat that his own body had gone into a spin. It had been many years since he had last experienced an omega, and over time his body had suppressed the need for one. But Yuta's heat was too much for him to resist. Seeing him bathe only ignited it further, and having him now, feeling his warm skin and the heavenly scent of his hair made his heart beat wildly. The omega before him was something beautiful, a figure from mythology, or a classic poem. He was so far from the pitiful slave boy he had first met almost a year ago.

As much as he wanted to claim Yuta and feel his body completely, his senses were tuned to the scent of Yuta's fear, and so he held back. Instead, he asked Yuta to lie beside him. This time they could touch, then maybe next time they could kiss. There was no hurry. Yuta was already his.

Yuta's fear dissolved slowly. The scent of the alpha was comforting to him and when he realised that King was not going to force him, he smiled in gratitude. In a warm embrace, he slept.

* * *

Doyoung left the palace a day early. He insisted that he needed to return to the academy on time, but he used the extra day to wander through the streets of the capital, dropping into every tea house and theatre where omegas worked. He wanted to see that omega again, since he couldn't get that face or scent out of his head. He didn't exactly know what he would do when he found him, but he knew that his mind couldn't settle until he knew that omega's whereabouts and whether he was safe. And his body wouldn't settle until he could hold him again and breathe his scent.

Brothel owners could see from his fine clothes that he was someone with wealth, so they tried to entice him with their most prized omega courtesans. Doyoung asked to see every one they had and he examined their faces one by one. Many of them were beautiful, but none came close to the omega he had found on the mountain path. He tried asking if anyone had seen someone of the omega's description, but he did not have a name or any identifying information. He cursed himself for not asking the omega's name, but he had been so cautious not to identify himself.

By the afternoon he had been to every establishment in the capital, but he did not find his omega. He wondered if maybe the omega had been punished or even killed for trying to run away, but then he reasoned that omegas were too rare a commodity to kill and his instinct told him that the omega was still alive. Alas, he was running out of time before he was due back at the academy, so reluctantly, he left the capital.

* * *

When Doyoung returned to the academy, Jaehyun was in a pleasant mood. He looked well fed and happier than when Doyoung had last seen him. Doyoung's mood was lifted by the reunion with his friend, and he was eager to tell him the news from the capital.

"Did Jungwoo write a reply to my letter?" Jaehyun asked.

"Ah, yes!" Doyoung passed it to him and watched him open the note nervously. "You will have to be forgiving of my brother," he said awkwardly. "As I said, he can be rather contrary."

As matter of fact, Jungwoo had replied to Jaehyun's introduction with a reply so brief and elusive it could not appear as anything other than a snub against his young suitor. He had complained to Doyoung that Jaehyun's message was too confident and boastful. Doyoung knew that if Jaehyun had been humble and modest in the note, Jungwoo would have accused him of insincerity. Nothing would please him at first.

Jaehyun did not seem offended. "I can handle a challenge," he told Doyoung with a grin.

"In any case, the King was approving of the match. He was happy at the thought of Jungwoo getting married, since he is now eighteen."

Doyoung opened the note that he had received from Jaehyun's brother, Jaemin. Jaemin had written a response to Doyoung's poem, with a poem of his own. Doyoung's heart seemed to jump into his throat as he read it, as Jaemin's words were so elegant.

Jaehyun chuckled at Doyoung's flustered expression. "He was so flattered by your letter. He took painstaking effort to make his reply, and he had to write it over and over again to get it right."

This account made Doyoung blush. He felt that this omega must be of a similar spirit to himself. However, when he tried to think of Jaemin, he could only imagine the face of the omega he had met on the mountain path. He wondered if Jaemin compared to his beauty.

Later Jaehyun told Doyoung more about his younger brother. "He has grown up a lot since I went away," he said cheerily. "He has grown to become so beautiful. People around our town like to call him 'The Flower of the North'."

_So Jaemin must be an impressive beauty,_ Doyoung thought. Perhaps he would be just like the omega he had met. Whenever he thought of Jaemin henceforth, he imagined him with that omega's face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King throws a party for Yuta.

The King was mostly known as a serious and stern leader, and usually did not indulge in frivolous activities. So it was a surprise to the palace when the King announced a party to celebrate the coming of spring. Everyone from the palace guards to the kitchen maids were full of excitement, as the snow cleared and the breeze carried the scent of the new blossoms.

Ever since the visit from Doyoung, and learning of the preparations for Jungwoo's marriage, Youngho had mentally prepared himself to end the affair with Jungwoo. However, after a while he began speaking with Jungwoo again and then before long they were back to being lovers. Somehow the warm weather made him even harder to resist.

Whenever Jungwoo was lonely he begged for Youngho's company, this was how it had always been. But now rather than just using him for sex, he would express his thoughts and feelings freely. To Youngho's surprise, he even pulled out the latest letter that he had received from Jaehyun, his alpha suitor. He read it out loud to Youngho in a mocking way, and threw it down when he finished, with an exaggerated sigh. "He is so arrogant! Listen to the way he talks. It sounds as if he is so sure I am going to fall for him."

Youngho gazed up at him from his position on the prince's bed. "Regardless of whether or not you fall for him, it seems likely that you will have to marry him?"

"Oh, don't make me miserable! I hate to think about it."

He lay down against Youngho's chest and kissed him softly. It was the middle of the day and they were supposed to be getting ready for the party.

"Are you looking forward to the party?" Youngho asked him.

"Well, I suppose so. But I have a feeling I know what it's really all about."

"Oh?"

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. "It's all because of _you-know-who_. He specifically asked if he could go out and look at the cherry blossoms. He likes stupid things like that."

"Well, _I'm_ looking forward to the party. If I see Yuta I'll say thank you!"

Youngho laughed as Jungwoo playfully batted him. Not long after Taeil came to interrupt him to help Jungwoo get ready.

* * *

Youngho was happy to know that Yuta had been getting more of his way in the palace recently, and not just because he liked the idea of having a party. He remembered how wretched Yuta had been the day that he tried to run away, and now it seemed like his wretchedness had all but faded. There was much gossip around the palace suggesting that the King and Yuta had finally consummated their relationship.

Even so, there was a noticeable quiet when the King made his appearance that evening for the viewing of the the cherry blossoms. The King walked closely side by side with the omega, who was dressed in exquisite silks. Silver earring dangled either side of his face, catching the light of the lanterns. He was light and cheerful, gazing open mouthed at the trees in the garden, while the King looked only at the face of his lover. Everyone else's eyes seemed to be drawn to Yuta too.

"Wow, is that really teacher?" Donghyuk murmured from Youngho's side. Youngho laughed as he remembered the day that he had caught Yuta teaching martial arts to Donghyuk. Back then he hardly seemed like a concubine; he was like a lost commoner. Now he really looked as though he was the royal consort.

Youngho searched through the crowd until he could see the prince. At last he could see Jungwoo trailing listlessly behind his father, looking around aimlessly, but every so often casting looks at the happy couple. Youngho was not able to speak to him, but after slipping through the crowd he was able to find Taeil.

"Have you seen Yuta?" Youngho asked him. "He's dressed so differently."

"Well, of course," Taeil said, smiling secretively. "I was the one who had the silks delivered. The King had new clothes made for him. I don't think Yuta cares for them much, he seems just happiest watching the flowers."

"Is it true that the King has taken him as a lover?"

"It's hardly a secret. Everybody in the palace knows now. It's been the biggest topic of gossip." He lowered his voice. "The King has even requested a painter to come and paint Yuta's portrait. Apparently he is so taken by the omega's beauty he wanted it preserved forever."

"How does Jungwoo feel about it?"

Taeil smiled. "Why do you ask me? I think you see as much of Jungwoo as anyone."

"Yes, but I don't expect him to be honest with me."

Together they watched as the King took Yuta by the arm, his touch as tender and loving as his gazes. It was hard not to notice how the King adored him. "My mother says she can't remember seeing the King so happy," Taeil murmured.

Jungwoo eventually took his place with the gayageum and played for the party. He played mournfully, and the sad music brought a stillness to the festivities. More than ever he bore a striking resemblance to his father, and appeared like a spectre of the dead prince.

The King visibly held Yuta's hand above the table. After the song, he remarked, "That was a sad ending to our happy gathering."

"It was a fitting ending," Yuta replied. "Viewing blossoms must always be followed by sadness, since they fade so quickly."

The King touched his lover's cheek, delighted by his innocent reply.

* * *

Yuta had become used to the servants and guards seeing his naked body; the guards were always there, watching everything, and Yuta now had many servants to care for him, dress him and wash him. He found it strange at first, but after a while he became used to it.

However, when a famous artist in the capital was brought to the palace to paint Yuta's portrait, he felt unexpectedly shy. The painter's eyes were studying him with invasive detail. Yuta was posing in the east garden pavilion, with the warm afternoon light on his face, and yet he felt awkward in his costume and make-up. He thought he would actually prefer to be posing for the portrait in the nude.

The King joined them and smiled at the sight of Yuta.

"Don't look so anxious," he said playfully.

"Forgive me, your Majesty." He turned to face the King. "I just wondered, am I really fit to have my portrait painted?"

The King laughed softly. "What do you mean? There's nothing more beautiful in this world than a young omega, blossoming in his spring. You must have a portrait to capture this moment. But I fear that a portrait will only capture the surface of your beauty."

He came to Yuta's side and fitted a golden hairpin to Yuta's head. Yuta smiled and lowered his gaze in submission.

"His Majesty is making the omega blush," the painter commented. "It brings out his charm even more."

The King now ignored the painter, and it was almost as though he had forgotten that the painter was even there. He stroked Yuta's cheek and thumbed his lip, as he lifted Yuta's chin to meet his gaze. Yuta recognised his lustful expression.

The painter waited patiently for the King to step aside, so that he might see his subject again. He was somewhat surprised by the King's interference. Many years ago he had painted the Prince Consort, which was a cold and formal affair. Nothing like this at all.

When the King had left, Yuta's cheeks looked rosier. The painter captured him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post Chapter 14 per my usual schedule, but I plan to take a break from posting for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palace officials start to become wary of Yuta's growing influence over the King. Jungwoo begs Doyoung to return to the capital.

At the peak of summer there was a tournament held for the young palace guards to demonstrate their fighting skills. They took turns at sparring with each other using poles, with the older guards as well as Jungwoo and Yuta as the audience.

Jungwoo beat his paper fan with frustration at the still heat, and the repetitive pointlessness of the event. The guards would often like to show off to catch his attention, but this time Yuta was dominating the event. He would frequently jump to his feet and shout out encouragements at the young guards, causing much amusement from the crowd. It seemed that Yuta wished that he could be fighting too, since he often tried to mimic their movements from his seat. If Jungwoo didn't find him so annoying, he might have found him sympathetic.

One of the youngest guards ran right up to Yuta before he began his fight, and bowed reverently. "Teacher!" he said. "I will fight well for you today."

His statement caused some murmuring from the other guards. Yuta laughed. "Lee Donghyuk, my expectations of you are the highest! Don't make me look bad!"

From the other side, Jungwoo caught a glimpse of Youngho who was watching the tournament with a look of contented amusement. He noticed Jungwoo that was watching him and they locked gazes for a moment. Jungwoo felt his heart flutter unexpectedly. Indeed Youngho looked impressive among the other guards. He was especially tall and charming.

When the tournament was over, Youngho came over to Jungwoo to bow and formally greet him. Even though he kept up this pretence in public, most of the guards were aware that he had an intimate relationship with Jungwoo. Right at that moment however, the other guards ignored them, as most of them were too busy trying to speak to Yuta, having heard rumours of his impressive "martial arts."

"The young guards did well today," Youngho said happily. "Was it boring for you?"

"Oh, not really. I would have liked to watch you fight too, of course."

They paused, and Jungwoo was drawn to watching Yuta, where the commotion was.

"Do you think he is becoming too influential?" Jungwoo murmured.

"Yuta? How so?"

"A year ago he wasn't allowed out of the King's garden, and now he is everywhere. And everybody knows him."

"But what harm is there in that? Yuta is not a sophisticated person, he likes simple things. I don't see him having any ambition to take over the court."

Jungwoo murmured in agreement. He no longer felt jealousy to Yuta, but his brother's ongoing absence made him feel uneasy. There was too much of a shift of the dynamics, too much change.

"I wonder if my father has become soft as he is getting older. I never imagined he would be so foolish for a concubine."

"But at least you have to admit that your father is happy. A loyal son such as yourself must care for that."

He held Jungwoo's hand and gently squeezed it. Jungwoo thanked him and they said good bye.

* * *

Yuta's next few months were simple and content. He no longer felt bored or restless now that he had a role to play at the side of the King. Due to their closeness, physical and otherwise, the King had started to regard Yuta as a confidante, and revealed to him his private thoughts. Yuta received them tenderly, with the genuine kindness and innocence of a young man.

Yuta did not consider himself to be in love with the King. Nobody had ever asked him and so he never gave the question much thought. There had been no choice for him, he had been given to the King and there was no way that he could leave, so he simply made the most of their circumstantial union. Yuta was still aware of his place, and being much inferior to the King in terms of position, birth and age they could not love as equals. They shared an affection and mutual benefit that was more like that between a dog and its master. Still, the care and tenderness Yuta felt for his lover was genuine.

In autumn, the King retired to his palace after court, his manner weary. Yuta waited for him and knelt at his feet as he took a seat. The King quickly bade for Yuta to come closer and he pulled Yuta's face close to his own, pressing their foreheads together. He sighed with relief at the scent of his omega.

"Having you near me makes me feel so much calmer. You're like an elixir."

The King's head dropped suddenly onto Yuta's shoulder, and Yuta gasped in alarm. He reached for the alpha's hand and felt for the pulse at his wrist. "Are you feeling unwell?"

He seemed to draw his strength from Yuta's touch. "I am tired from the long session with the council. The threat of insurgency amongst the Northern farmers hasn't settled yet."

Yuta massaged his lover's head and scalp, and slowly he was revived.

* * *

Doyoung sat with legs crossed and a straight back, his eyes clenched closed as he spoke with his beloved brother.

_You must return to the capital!_

This was how Jungwoo always started their communications now, and Doyoung gave his usual reply.

_I have not yet completed my study at the academy. I can't return just for your sake, although I do miss you._

_I don't say this because I miss you. I am worried that the concubine is becoming too powerful. A foreigner is sitting close to the throne that is rightfully yours. How can you be so complacent?_

_The throne is rightfully the King’s, and do you not trust his judgement? I think you are fretting too much._

_I suppose you think I am only jealous of him, like everyone says. But it's not only me. At the Mid Autumn festival, the concubine sat beside the King at the royal table - as though he were a member of the royal family himself. Everyone is talking about it now._

_Unconventional perhaps._

_But it doesn't end there. The King has started taking the omega with him to court. He has become directly involved in running the kingdom._

This did surprise Doyoung, and he quickly thought to send a messenger to verify the rumour. Having not met the concubine, he had yet to form any opinion of him, and till this day had not paid much thought to him or what consequence he might bring. The thought of an omega having influence in court had never once struck his mind.

* * *

The King had decided to take Yuta to court with him for the simple reason that being close to the omega improved his stamina and focus. His increasing bouts of tiredness were quickly soothed by the omega's scent, so he resolved to have the omega as close to him as possible, and as often as possible. During the council meetings, Yuta would sit beside him quietly with no expression, as though he were a loyal pet.

However, his presence did not go unnoticed. A few court officials reasoned that the omega was likely to have great influence over the King, so if they could speak to him aside, they might be able to get a word in and have their way. They quickly discovered that Yuta was not easily persuaded to anything, his loyalty to the King was unwavering and did not respond to any offers or bribery.

Yuta's common manners made him likeable to the farmers, and they spoke with him more openly than with the officials and lords. This created a slight improvement in negotiations.

Although whispers of the unorthodox inclusion of this concubine did not cease, the King found that he was pleased by Yuta's contributions, and honoured by his loyalty. He fell in love with the omega even more.

* * *

_The King is under the spell of the omega. They are never apart from each other. Would you leave the fate of your country in the hands of a stranger? My brother thinks only of scriptures and books, and poetry! At least spare a little thought for the kingdom that will one day be yours._

The cold wind pelted against the shutters, and it interrupted Doyoung's concentration. He focused on his brother's voice.

_When the snow clears I will return to the capital._

_At last!_

_But I am not the only one who must think of his duty as prince. When I arrive, I will bring Jung Jaehyun with me and you will meet him with an open heart._

There was a long pause before Doyoung heard a reply.

_As you wish. I will meet him with an open heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put the fic on hiatus for a couple of weeks, because I'm a bit tired and I need to work on the ending chapters.
> 
> Thank you to all the lovely people who have been following the story so far <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Doyoung prepares to return to the capital, the King makes a surprise announcement.

As Taeil combed Yuta's hair before his scheduled visit to the King's palace, he told him about the news of Doyoung and Jaehyun's impending arrival.

"Prince Jungwoo will be pleased," Yuta replied. "I'm told that he is very fond of his brother."

"Yes, they are very close."

"Are they alike?"

Taeil chuckled. "Not at all. Prince Doyoung is sensible and pious. They are opposites, but a perfect complement."

"And he will bring a husband for Jungwoo. Is Jungwoo pleased?"

"I can't say sir," Taeil replied. Since Yuta had taken up his position at the hand of the King, Taeil had taken to addressing him more formally, although it still felt strange to do so. If he was honest, he thought that Yuta's personality had hardly changed, despite now wearing expensive silks and sitting beside the King during councils. The honesty of Yuta made him likeable, Taeil thought, and he supposed that was why he had won the hearts of so many at the court and the palace.

"You once told me that Jungwoo and Seo Youngho were lovers. I often see them together. Do they still have feelings for each other?"

"Well, Youngho is a close friend to both the princes. He has been in the palace his whole life and they played together as children."

"I see."

"But..." Taeil couldn't resist the urge to gossip. "I wouldn't be surprised if they still had some feelings for each other. Youngho always speaks so tenderly about Prince Jungwoo."

Yuta smiled as he thought about it. The general idea of romance was pleasing to him, but he now seemed to be thinking of something else. "Say Taeil. You are fond of Youngho too, right? I've seen you with him many times."

Taeil was taken aback by the observation. Truthfully, Taeil never expected that anyone would have noticed his comings and goings, or who he was seeing and who he was friends with. He had always supposed himself to be invisible in this manner, but now he realised that was a foolish assumption. Of course Yuta had seen him talking to Youngho. But what did it matter?

"Youngho and I are friends for much the same reason that he is friends with the princes. I have been here my whole life. We know each other."

Yuta smiled as he turned to look at Taeil. "You care for him, don't you?."

Taeil laughed in reply. "I must have tied your hair too tight! You are speaking nonsense." He had quickly reverted to speaking informally, but Yuta didn't seem to notice.

"You are right. Actually I have been feeling a little light headed the past few days. I hope the weather becomes warmer soon."

* * *

Although Yuta had experienced some bouts of dizziness and illness, he endeavoured to keep this hidden from others, especially the King. He did not think it would be good for the King to be worried about him, when he already had such a weight on his shoulders.

The King's own health had not been going well and Yuta knew the body of his lover better than anyone. He would bathe the King himself, and as he did, he could tell just how much he had been losing weight. "You have been too stressed," Yuta told him, as he washed the King's body with warm water. "You haven't been eating well."

"You don't have to worry about me," the King said kindly. "I am getting old, and these things will happen. But you are young. You should be thinking of your own health."

Yuta bowed his head instinctively, now feeling guilty that he had been hiding his own bouts of nausea. At that point in time he felt fine, so he did not want to bring it up.

"I still think that you have been carrying a great weight these past few months," he continued. "But hopefully the agreements with the farmers will soon be settled."

The King was not so sure. "The talks with the farmers have progressed well, thanks to you my love, but I feel there has been some signs of an insurgency brewing in the far northern regions. It would be good if we could build some bridges there. Fortunately I foresee an imminent marriage with the son of Lord Jung, one of the most important men in the district." He turned to Yuta and brushed his cheek. "Perhaps I could send you to meet with them too."

"Me?" Yuta felt a little taken by surprise. "They won't listen to me. I am just a slave."

"You are not just just a slave." The King's voice had become stronger. "All omegas have the old magic blood in their veins. You have come from a line of royal people, even if your family came to ruins. You have every much a right to be a prince as any omega."

Yuta smiled at his affectionate words. "But I am not a prince."

"But you could be. I am the ruler of this kingdom. If anyone has the power to determine who is a prince, it is me."

Yuta laughed and kissed his lips. Only later, when they went to bed together, the King repeated his promise. "I will tell the palace officials tomorrow that they should prepare for a wedding. We will get married at the first blossoms of spring, and you will take the title of Prince Consort."

Yuta scrambled to the side, and bowed with his head touching the ground. "Your majesty has always been so kind to me. Truly, I am not worthy."

* * *

Taeil joined his mother and the other ladies in the kitchen one night. They were talking excitedly about the news of the upcoming royal wedding. It seemed as though there was much to be excited about in the coming months - a wedding, the crown prince's return, and perhaps another wedding for Prince Jungwoo.

Taeil liked to sit with them and bask in the gossip. His mother was cooking a broth, and he went over to take a sip. "It's so bland!" he told her.

"That's fine, dear. I've made it for Yuta. He asked me for something bland, since he complained of an upset stomach."

Taeil could not recall Yuta making any such complaint to him. He took a seat, and listened to the ladies talk.

"It's quite a thing to think that our Yuta is going to be a prince consort." They liked the think of him as "their Yuta" since they had cared for him like a son when he had first come to the palace, and still regarded him with that fondness.

"Isn't it a strange thing?" Taeil asking. "He is taking a big role in assisting the King, even though he has no breeding or education. It's sure to make some heads turn."

"To be sure, plenty of people have been criticising His Majesty. But anyone who see the pair together would understand. The King has found his heart’s desire."

Taeil was thoughtful for a moment. "And what of the previous prince consort? Did the king regard him similarly?"

The ladies in the kitchen were reluctant to respond. Taeil's mother came and put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Now, we shouldn't speak too freely about the late prince consort. It's a sad story, but there's nothing can be done about it now. It has been many years since he passed, and the King has every right to find happiness with a new love."

***

Doyoung and Jaehyun prepared for their journey to the capital. Each was feeling quite apprehensive, but did not want to confess it to the other. At last, Doyoung said, "I do hope my brother won't be rude to you. He really is very contrary."

Jaehyun smiled. "I won't be offended if he is rude to me. However, if he does not like me at all, then I will not pursue him any further. I could not marry someone who does not like me."

Doyoung sighed, and murmured under his breath: "But that's just what I fear..."

They were shortly interrupted by a royal messenger. Doyoung was surprised to see the messenger since he had rarely received formal messages from the palace during his studies, and he was just about to leave for the palace himself, so it seemed pointless to send one now.

The messenger seemed hurried and out of breath. He said, "The King has asked for your highness to prepare for a royal wedding."

Doyoung's eyes widened, and he exchanged a quick glance with Jaehyun. "A wedding already? Has my father found another alpha to marry Jungwoo? How come I haven't heard anything about this?"

"No, sir," continued the messenger. "The wedding is for the King himself."

"My father is going to be married?" Doyoung could not disguise his shock. "To whom?"

"To his beloved omega."

"The slave..." Doyoung brought a hand to his head as he remembered all the warnings from Jungwoo, which he had dismissed as being an overreaction. But Jungwoo had been right - the concubine was more powerful than he had first imagined.

After the messenger was gone, Jaehyun asked softly: "What does this mean?"

Doyoung sighed. "I suppose it means we must prepare for a wedding!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung returns to the palace with Jaehyun.

Taeil joined Youngho by the east gate, as they waited together through late afternoon. The sunset quickly turned into twilight.

"How is Jungwoo?" Youngho asked him softly.

Taeil could hear the tenderness in his voice as he spoke of the prince, and for some reason it made him uneasy. "He has locked himself away in his room and he has been playing gayageum constantly. The melodies are achingly mournful. It sounds as though he is preparing for a funeral rather than a wedding."

Youngho gave a small, half smile. "You do sound a little amused. Are you?"

"Amused? Well, I do find it interesting that Jungwoo will have to kowtow to the slave that he once so carelessly bullied and belittled. It is a little amusing to think about."

"It's normal for Jungwoo to be thinking of his late father, so he would feel some sorrow at another omega becoming Prince Consort. Really, Taeil, you have no heart..."

"I disagree. I have heart for Yuta, and also for Jungwoo. But also for you - you know that Jungwoo will be married soon? You need to detach your heart from him. You always think of him first, before anyone else. Perhaps you should start to think of your own future."

Youngho hung his head, but smiled sadly. "Perhaps, perhaps. But I can't help but feel sorry for Jungwoo."

"When I heard the sound of his gayageum, I felt a little touched too. Just a little. But besides, Prince Doyoung will be here soon and I know things will be set right."

He wished Youngho a good night and Youngho continued to wait alone. At last he saw Doyoung and his companion arriving on the horizon. He went outside the gate to greet them.

Doyoung dismounted his horse and pulled away his head scarf. He held out his arms to Youngho and they embraced.

Youngho took a step back to observe the other man. Jung Jaehyun took a moment to dismount his horse, then he bowed lowly towards Youngho. Doyoung said cheerfully to him, "This is Seo Youngho, from the palace guard. He is my good friend, almost like a brother to me!"

Youngho was pleased by the warm introduction Doyoung had given him.

"And this is Jung Jaehyun, the son of Lord Jung, from the Northern Jung clan."

Youngho bowed to him. Jung Jaehyun removed his own head scarf and Youngho looked upon his face. He was struck in awe at the fine complexion of the youth - even in this twilight he shone with a radiant glow. How handsome and lovely his rival was! He was disheartened that he was so out-classed by this aristocrat, who was also an alpha, but he still felt appreciation for his beauty. _If I am to lose Jungwoo to someone, I am glad that he is this handsome,_ he thought pitifully.

They shared dinner together, but Youngho was reserved and tense. Doyoung was also tense, but for other reasons.

"Youngho, tell me honestly," he said after they had eaten, "what do you make of my father's omega?"

Youngho remained neutral. "The King adores him."

"Is it true that he has a great power over the King? Is he suspicious?"

"Yuta is quite well liked around here." He paused to reflect on Doyoung's surprised expression. He must have only heard from Jungwoo. "Your royal highness has been away a long time. You hardly know what you have missed."

Doyoung frowned as he considered these words. "Perhaps I have indeed missed something important." He excused himself. "I should go and find my brother. He has been rather distressed lately, and I should like to speak with him before I introduce him to Jaehyun."

Youngho was left alone to entertain his rival.

"Do you know Prince Jungwoo?" Jaehyun asked him.

"I have known both princes since I was young." Youngho now realised that Jaehyun had not been told much detail about him, or about his relation to the princes.

Jaehyun lowered his voice to just a whisper. "Is it true that the prince is contrary and difficult?"

"Yes. But he has his charms too."

"What are his charms?"

Youngho thought about Jungwoo's intoxicating kisses and the warm tightness of his body. "He plays the gayageum well." He smiled. "Some say if you hear it, it can bring you to tears."

* * *

As Doyoung made his way to Jungwoo's residence, he first heard the sound of mournful music carrying over the walls. It became louder as he approached his brother's room. He paused in the moonlight to listen before he made his entrance.

Jungwoo looked up at him with a start. He carefully moved the gayageum off his knee and held out his arms for his brother's embrace. Doyoung kissed his face.

"My darling Jungwoo - you look so pale! Is it these lanterns? Are you well?"

Jungwoo pushed him away lightly. "Well? How could I possibly be _well_ while our family is in crisis! In a few days our departed omega father will be replaced - by a low-born, foreign slave! I'm so despairing I can barely leave my room!"

Doyoung stroked his hands soothingly. "But come now Jungwoo, do you really not trust the judgement of our father? He is a good and wise king, when has he ever made such an error?"

"I fear that he is changed."

"All because of one omega?"

Jungwoo ignored Doyoung's attempts to placate him. "And what about our uncle that was exiled? Perhaps he will hear of our father's weakness and return to claim the throne for himself!"

"Dear Jungwoo, please calm down. No one has heard from our uncle in years, and he is rumoured to have passed away long ago. And besides, am I not the Crown Prince?" He brushed Jungwoo's cheek lovingly. "And do not forget that above all, we have a duty to honour our parents."

"I know. But for once I wanted you to take my side."

"Of course, we are on the same side. In any case, I will meet with the King tomorrow."

Seeing that Jungwoo was in a calmer state, Doyoung thought to change the subject.

"There is an alpha here who is wanting to meet you..."

"Please don't make me talk to him! I am not in the mood."

"Did you read the letters that he sent you?"

"Yes, of course."

"And what do you really think of him?"

Jungwoo sighed and looked outside towards the moon. "He seems arrogant."

Doyoung laughed. "He's never seemed arrogant to me. Confident perhaps. You will change when you meet him."

"Why? Because he is handsome? Will a handsome face make me forget an arrogant personality?"

"No. It's because there is something special that happens between an alpha and omega. A special, powerful bond..." Doyoung felt his voice become stuck in his throat. He was thinking about the omega he had met that day on the mountain path. Their encounter had barely lasted two hours, and yet he could not forget that omega's face. Until that day he had never really appreciated the power of an attraction to an omega. He hoped that he would feel the same way when he met his beloved, Jaemin.

Jungwoo sighed. "Of course I will meet Jung Jaehyun. But I cannot promise that I will fall in love with him quite as you say."

* * *

Doyoung met the King the following morning. As he greeted this father in the warm morning light he was struck by how much older he looked since last they had been together. He wondered if perhaps he had been away from the palace for too long.

"It's a good thing that your studies have finished," the King said. "You have more to learn here. You may be good with your books and scriptures, but you will need to do more to prepare to take the throne."

Doyoung assented modestly, but he not really thought much about taking the throne up until now, since his father was not that old and he probably had many more years to live. The King commented drily on some matters relating to the running of the kingdom, updating Doyoung on the conflict with the farmers and Doyoung nodded his head obediently. In truth, Doyoung had little knowledge about these matters. Sensing this, the King told him, "There is only so much you can learn from philosophy and books. The real matter of a king concerns basic things, such as feeding his people."

"Of course, your majesty."

The King turned to speak of his plans for the upcoming days, the preparations for the wedding. "I do not want it to be a large occasion." He sighed. "My marriage is a trivial thing, a small fancy. Some people have criticised me, I know. My omega has no name, no connection, and since I have already lain with him, it hardly makes sense to marry him at all. And yet, I decided that I wanted to." He paused. "I felt some regret for you and your brother. Since you have had so many years without an omega father, I thought perhaps you should have one now." Doyoung nodded, but it seemed like an unusual point. He did not know what he would do with an omega father now that he was already grown up. The King continued, "Perhaps the actual truth, why I really want to marry this omega, is really that I love him."

Doyoung said courteously, "I congratulate you."

"Not many people would. I will introduce you to him shortly. He is uneducated, but he is intelligent, and pure of heart. I trust him entirely." He sighed. His manner had changed from the stern parent who had been lecturing Doyoung, to one that was more thoughtful and sage-like. "I believe this is the natural way between alphas and omegas. There is a bond that is stronger than any bond between two people. It doesn't matter if they are from different walks of life. The bond still remains."

Doyoung informed the King that he had a potential omega for himself, in Lord Jung's younger son, Jaemin. The King was neither approving nor disapproving. "You are still young. There will be many omegas for you to choose from. Do you find him beautiful?"

Doyoung blushed. "I've only exchanged letters with him. I've never seen his face." As he said this, he was struck by the folly of his infatuation with Jaemin. He had unintentionally paired Jaemin's writing with the beautiful face of the omega he had met on the mountain. Which one he truly loved, it was impossible to say.

Once they had finished their discussions, the King took him to meet his omega. The omega had been waiting patiently for them in the garden, and they found him there, sitting pensively by the lily pond and gazing into the water. He wore simple but elegant attire. The King called to him softly, and he looked up, smiling. His gaze finally rested on Doyoung, and his smile fell. They looked at each other silently, without greeting.

Doyoung felt the breath leave his lungs. The face he looked upon was the most beautiful omega he had ever seen - and the very same one he had seen that day on the mountain path.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung meets Yuta again after discovering his true identity.

When the King introduced Yuta to his son, Yuta was submissive and shy with the young alpha. The King found this charming, thinking about how his lover had not met many other alphas before.

Meanwhile Doyoung tried his best to remained composed. He checked each of Yuta's features over and over to confirm if he really was the omega he had met before. He was now dressed more finely, his face lightly painted and hair neatly tied, but the resemblance was definitely there. Doyoung had been seeing that face in his dreams for a whole year. He could not be mistaken.

The King suggested that Yuta should show Doyoung the rest of the garden. "He loves being outdoors, and he has been diligently tending the garden."

Yuta bowed his head, and Doyoung followed him. Yuta pointed out a few features, and Doyoung recognised that strange accent he had heard before. His heart seemed to thump noisily in his chest.

They had reached the farthest corner of the garden and the King was no longer in earshot. Doyoung stared at the omega, beholding him in wonder. His intense gaze seemed to make Yuta embarrassed and he turned away.

"I apologise," Doyoung said quickly, "for being awkward with you. You remind me of someone I met before. An omega I met on the mountain path..."

Yuta turned back to him, his eyes wide. He suddenly gripped Doyoung's sleeve. "That omega you met on the mountain path is ashamed that your royal highness caught him running away. I swear that he regrets his cowardice, and hopes that you will not think badly of him..."

Doyoung was surprised by the outburst, so he could not reply.

Yuta continued: "The King has shown only kindness to me, and I promise to honour him and stay faithful to him for as long as I live!"

"Of course!" Doyoung replied, blushing furiously. "That wasn't even on my mind. It was only that I had often thought about that omega, and wondered whether he was well and safe."

To his surprise, Doyoung saw tears streaming down Yuta's face. Yuta smiled through them and held Doyoung's arm with both his hands. "Well, as you can see, he is indeed very well."

Before Doyoung could say anything else, and in truth he was tongue-tied with shock of having met Yuta again, Yuta stepped past him to join the King where he was sitting. He gently dabbed his face with his sleeve.

"I don't know what came over me," Yuta said as the King reached out to touch his crying face. "These days I feel so full of emotions!"

Long ago, the King had been annoyed by Yuta’s tears. Now, like everything else about him, he found them endearing."You must be excited for the wedding. Go take a rest."

Yuta bowed deferentially to Doyoung before taking his leave. Doyoung watched him go, still spellbound.

"I won't ask for your opinion of him," the King said, once Yuta had gone. "I know he is not the standard of famous beauty you would expect. I doubt he bears comparison to Lord Jung's son."

"I wouldn't know," Doyoung admitted modestly. Seeing Yuta a second time had only reinforced his sense of that omega's singular beauty.

* * *

The day before the wedding, Doyoung managed to arrange an initial meeting between Jungwoo and Jaehyun. He asked Jungwoo to perform on the gayageum for a small audience, consisting of himself, Jaehyun and a few others. This would be a chance for the couple to see each other, but they would not be required to actually speak to each other. Doyoung was nervous about his brother's dangerous tongue, and he knew that the wedding news had upset Jungwoo's nerves.

Fortunately, Jungwoo was proud of his musical prowess and he rarely turned down an opportunity to perform. He took to his instrument as elegantly and enchantingly as ever. From the audience, Jaehyun could see that the rumours of Jungwoo's beauty had not been exaggerated. The omega's beauty was enhanced by the melancholy and soulful strumming of the gayageum which filled Jaehyun's heart with emotion. His eyes watched as Jungwoo's elegant long fingers plucked at the strings and an even stronger emotion was roused in him. The guard Youngho had told him that Jungwoo's music made his listeners cry, and yet Jaehyun was starting to feel the tug of an arousal.

They did not speak to each other after the performance. Jungwoo had seen Jaehyun's face however, and he too was reassured that the rumours of Jaehyun's looks had been truthful. He only needed to take one look at the young aristocrat to note his lovely pale skin and strong posture. His steady and diplomatic face was only betrayed by his eyes, which had a hint of playful deviancy in them. _Yes,_ Jungwoo thought, _this is exactly the face of a man who is arrogant. I'm sure he has never had a rejection in his whole life!_ This thought only strengthened his resolve to ignore the advances of the alpha.

* * *

The wedding took place the next day. Both Jungwoo and Doyoung were uneasy with the marriage, but they celebrated along with the court to show to their respect to the King. Jungwoo watched Yuta taking the King's arm with a sour expression, feeling a pang of regret for his deceased omega father. He still believed that Prince Consort was a title and honour utterly unfitting of Yuta.

Doyoung also looked on the marriage with a conflicted feeling, even though he outwardly supported it and encouraged his younger brother to do the same. As he watched the King, who now looked so much older than Doyoung remembered, share the marriage cup with this bright-eyed and young beauty, his heart twisted painfully. Yuta sipped from the cup dutifully, and Doyoung shamefully thought that he would never be able to taste those lips himself.

Jungwoo noticed the frown on Doyoung's face as he watched Yuta, but he did not know the meaning of it. When he caught his brother's eye, he sent him a mental message.

_How do you find our new stepfather? He's barely older than you._

Doyoung shot back a piercing glare. _What does it matter? Let us honour our father and his marriage._

Doyoung was the only person that Jungwoo would dutifully follow orders from, so he bowed his head in respect as came forward to kneel in front of his parents. The two princes, side by side, kneeled and touched their foreheads to the ground.

* * *

The wedding banquet was bright and festive. The people who knew Yuta, from the guards, to the attendants and servants, were fond of him and celebrated his good fortune. Doyoung was surprised by how many people seemed to know him and speak highly of him. Having been away for so long, Doyoung felt a bit like a stranger at the party.

He kept his friend Jaehyun close by his side. Jaehyun's eyes were often searching for Jungwoo. Jungwoo had put special emphasis on his outfit for the wedding, and applying the most elaborate make-up - not so much to honour the wedding, but rather to show that he was still the most beautiful omega in the capital. When Jaehyun noticed, he privately wondered if it had been for his own benefit.

Jaehyun was also hopeful that the party would provide a better opportunity to talk with Jungwoo, since the food and wine had a tendency to lift the mood. When he spotted Jungwoo late in the evening, he saw that he was laughing and his heart pattered with excitement. He had only seen Jungwoo looking surly so far, and when he smiled he looked like a whole different person.

He was about to suggest to Doyoung that they should go and join him, but when he looked again, he noticed that Jungwoo's laughter and gaiety seemed to be only for one person. He was sitting with his face close to the man next to him, and as he laughed he pressed his hand to the man's chest. On closer inspection, Jaehyun realised that he knew the man - it was Seo Youngho from the palace guard, Doyoung's best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta adjusts to his new role as prince consort.

After the wedding, Yuta did not feel that much different. He had more or less the same duties as before, except now he would be referred to as "Prince Consort" and even nobles would kowtow to him. But the nobles who had disliked him before still disliked him now, muttering their grievances under their breath rather than out in the open. Yuta did not waste much thought on how to appease them, since he felt their opinions would not change. He knew that some would always regard him as nothing more than a lucky upstart, whose only achievement was seducing a king.

Perhaps the only new role that troubled Yuta was becoming the stepfather of the two princes. In another time he might have used his new position to taunt Jungwoo, whose uncharitable treatment of him he still hadn't forgotten, but after the wedding his mind was occupied with more important matters and petty revenge on the prince just seemed childish. He was also cautious to do anything that might make the King regret the decision to promote him.

He didn't expect that Jungwoo would ever respect him as a parent, and he thought it would be a waste of time to force him to. He ultimately decided to just make peace with their differences.

Yuta's other stepson was a different problem. Due to their previous meeting it was hard not to be awkward with him, even if a whole year had passed since that fateful encounter. When they greeted, they both regarded each other with excessive deference; Doyoung out of filial duty to his stepfather, and Yuta out of respect for the alpha who had once rescued him.

But Doyoung was more than just the alpha who had once rescued him. He was an alpha that had caused his heart to flutter, an alpha that had triggered his heat... Yuta quickly decided that it would be better to try to force himself not to see Doyoung as an alpha at all. After all, Doyoung was now his stepson.

* * *

After the wedding, Yuta and the King were formally introduced to Jung Jaehyun, who was a potential match for Jungwoo. They took tea together with Prince Doyoung.

The King asked Jaehyun intimidating questions, and Jaehyun responded deftly with good manners, although the King never revealed whether he found these answers good or acceptable. While they were speaking, Yuta observed Jaehyun's appearance. Yuta thought the young aristocrat was very handsome, and in that sense he would match Jungwoo well. He had a romantic look to him, stoic but with a distinctive sparkle in his eye.

At the King announced, "I think you would be a fair match for Jungwoo."

Jaehyun bowed and thanked him humbly. The King turned to Yuta. "What do you think?"

Yuta replied modestly. "I couldn't possibly speak for Jungwoo."

The King nodded. "That's true, Jungwoo is very strong willed. But I think that Jung Jaehyun would suit his standards. He is a handsome alpha, don't you agree?"

Jung Jaehyun lowered his eyes in embarrassment and Yuta laughed softly. "I agree, his looks are very admirable." Instinctively, he turned his gaze to Doyoung, who had been listening and watching the whole display attentively.

Jung Jaehyun was indeed objectively more handsome than Prince Doyoung. Doyoung's overly serious and earnest manner made him seem awkward. And yet Yuta thought his high forehead and sincere eyes made him appear intelligent and kind.

"Prince Doyoung is very charming and handsome too," he found himself saying, and then quickly looked down as his cheeks become hot.

The King chuckled at Yuta's awkward comment. "Of course, my son takes after me."

The King later told him that Doyoung had a lover too, the younger brother of Jaehyun. Although he told himself that he should feel glad for his stepson, his heart ached with disappointment.

* * *

A day later, Doyoung asked to meet Yuta in private. The sun was out, so he suggested meeting in the King's garden, where the blossoms on the fruit trees could be viewed.

Doyoung had made up his mind that it would be best if he could establish a respectable relationship with his new stepfather. He thought that it was neither wise to discredit him as a simple omega, nor fear him as a potentially destabilizing force. He thought it necessary to pay respects and build a sensible alliance where his brother had caused injury.

At least, this was what he told himself in his mind. In his heart, he was full of excitement at having the opportunity to meet the beautiful omega again, this time when he was not under the eyes of others.

He approached the garden slowly, with his arms behind his back and a gentle smile on his face. He found Yuta sitting by the pond, his favourite place to sit, looking down at something with heavy concentration. Doyoung came up behind him slowly, with light steps, then when he was close, he called: "Prince Yuta!"

Yuta jumped back with a start, and clasped his hands to his chest. He looked at Doyoung in shock, as Doyoung fought back his laugh. "You frightened me," Yuta said sulkily. He kept his hands at his chest. "Here, I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"Come closer."

Doyoung, feeling a buzz of excitement, leaned in closer to Yuta, who gently pried his two hands away from his chest. From his palm a small, green frog jumped out and onto Doyoung's tunic, causing him to stumble backwards in fright.

Yuta burst into a raucous laughter. Doyoung's cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment, but really he was glad that Yuta wanted to play with him.

Once the frog was well and truly out of his sight, Doyoung patted down his tunic and bowed to Yuta. "Forgive my impertinent entrance."

Yuta smiled at him. "You really are not much like your younger brother."

"How so?"

"You are still polite to me, even after I pranked you."

"Yes, but I surprised you first. And in any case, it was funny."

Yuta laughed with delight. "Prince Doyoung is truly magnanimous and kind!"

Doyoung took his hand and they sat down beside each other. He had hoped for this meeting for so long, but now he realised that he wasn't really able to speak what was on his mind. He couldn't speak openly about their first meeting, or how he had looked for him in the town, or the feelings he still harboured to this day. He couldn't even ask, "how is your married life?" because he loathed to know any detail of it.

But it was Yuta who spoke first. "I heard you have a lover."

Doyoung couldn't detect any discernible emotion in Yuta's voice. It occurred to him that Yuta had none of the same feelings as he did, and would even be shocked if Doyoung was to confess to him. Perhaps Yuta sincerely loved the King, and that was that.

"Oh, right. I- I suppose I do. We haven't met in person. I have only exchanged letters with him."

Yuta seemed impressed. "So you love him only from his character? I think that sounds very noble."

"Yes, I wanted to know him first, before---" He thought, _before my animal alpha instincts overtake my mind_ , but he was painfully aware of how those very same alpha instincts were tugging at him right now. The pleasant scent of blossoms was carried on the breeze and it mixed with the alluring scent of the omega sitting next to him. Doyoung's cock was already stiff beneath the layers of clothes, but fortunately this time Yuta could not tell.

"I suppose when you meet him," Yuta continued, "you will love him with your body too."

This comment caused Doyoung's cock to throb again, but he tried to suppress it. He had foolishly spent too many nights picturing his beloved with Yuta's face and body, and now the association was too imprinted on his mind.

"We usually exchange poetry with each other," he said quickly, trying to brush off the awkwardness. "Since I came back to the palace, I began to write a new one. I thought you might like to read it too. Someone told me you were very fond of the cherry blossoms..." He fumbled for the rice paper he had brought with him, and passed it to Yuta.

Yuta seemed surprised, but he smiled and took the paper. He opened it and let his eyes run over the writing. Doyoung had prepared this paper with careful calligraphy. Although it was true that he still intended to send it to Jaemin, he had written it with Yuta in mind.

Yuta did not say anything. He passed the paper back to Doyoung. "Your writing is very beautiful," he said diplomatically.

"You didn't like the poem?"

Yuta lowered his eyes. "You are forgetting that I am very uneducated and uncultured. I do not know how to read."

"Oh!" Indeed that had not occurred to Doyoung at all. Jungwoo had constantly reminded him that Yuta was "just a slave" but in his mind he had not really acknowledged it. "I apologise! I did not mean to embarrass you."

Yuta smiled at him with some sympathy. "I do want to hear your poem. Will you read it out loud for me?"

"Ah... yes, of course." Doyoung cleared his throat, as he was feeling even more nervous and self conscious about the poem.

_Blossoms from the cherry trees  
Carried by the spring breeze  
On the road by the mountainside,  
It looks as though snow has fallen.  
_

Once he was finished, Doyoung shyly folded the paper again. When he looked up, Yuta's expression had changed completely and he was looking at Doyoung with an intense, searching gaze.

"Even now that it's spring," he murmured. "You are thinking about snow on the mountain path?"

Doyoung's heart froze. Without meaning to, he had invoked the imagery of their fateful first meeting. Indeed he had written this poem with Yuta in mind, but that was only because Yuta was always on his mind.

"I thought it was lovely," Yuta added quickly. "I can tell you are very talented with words."

Doyoung moved in closer to him. "I didn't mean... about the mountain path... I..."

"Yes?"

Before Doyoung could string his words together, they were interrupted by one of the King's servants. "His Majesty requires Prince Yuta."

Yuta stood up. "I will go immediately." He turned back to Doyoung and smiled sincerely. "Thank you... for everything."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun asks Youngho for advice on how to win Jungwoo.

Many meetings between Jaehyun and Prince Jungwoo were arranged over the following days. Before long, all the blossoms had fallen and there seemed to be no progress in their courtship. They would take walks together, side by side, but Jungwoo still remained evasive and cold. Jaehyun remained determined, since the omega's superior beauty had ignited his desire, but he was starting to think there was something he was missing.

Doyoung was becoming agitated. He did not think Jungwoo realistically had a better option for marriage. The King might have him married to a foreign prince, but Doyoung couldn't bear the thought of having to send his brother to another country.

Jaehyun reassured him: "I won't give up just yet. I will find a way to win him over."

His mind kept going back to Seo Youngho, and how he had sat and laughed with Jungwoo so intimately on the night of the King's wedding. He had not seen the guard come anywhere near Jungwoo since then, but he still had his suspicions.

Without Doyoung knowing, he secretly found a way to meet with Seo Youngho. He intercepted him in the stables, as Youngho was returning from a ride. He stepped out to greet Jaehyun formally.

"Young Master Jung, how can I help you?"

Jaehyun found his overly formal manners to be insincere, but he pretended not to notice. "I need to ask your advice about Prince Jungwoo."

"Oh? What do you need?"

"I've noticed that you and the prince are quite close. Since you know him so well, I was hoping you could give me some advice on how best to win his heart."

Youngho seemed surprised. "You're asking me for courtship advice?"

"Yes. I assumed that you are someone who would know the sorts of things he likes and doesn't like."

Youngho smiled, and this time Jaehyun could tell that it was real. "I've known him since we were young children. So yes, perhaps you could say I know his heart..."

"It seems that so far my attempts to court him have been in vain. Have I offended him in some way?"

"I heard that you often take him for walks in the garden. Is this right?"

"What's wrong with it?"

Youngho chuckled, and went back to stroking the horse's back. "You're boring him. If there is one thing I know for sure about Jungwoo - he cannot tolerate boredom."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Propose to do a demonstration of sports: archery, sword-fighting, horse riding and so on."

"Does Jungwoo like those things?"

Youngho smiled enigmatically. "He hates them. But Prince Yuta is very fond of sports, and he would be touched if you organised a tournament in his honour."

"The Prince Consort?" Jaehyun frowned. "Why would I make a tournament in his honour? Won't that just annoy Jungwoo? If I ignored Jungwoo, while trying to impress Yuta, he would be so... _jealous!_ " He laughed in realisation. "Of course! Seo Youngho, it's brilliant!"

* * *

Taeil came to see Youngho just as Jaehyun was leaving. Once Jaehyun was gone, Taeil gave Youngho a curious smile. "What did Young Master Jung want from you?"

Youngho repeated the conversation he had just shared with Jaehyun.

"Sucking up to Yuta will surely make Jungwoo furious," Taeil said, smiling at the deviousness of the plan. "Is that why you suggested it? You want to make Jungwoo hate him? But what if it works the way he wants it to, and Jungwoo becomes jealous and starts to fight for Jaehyun's attention?"

Youngho sighed. "I'm not sure. Perhaps the reason I suggested it is that I'm curious. Will Jungwoo really fall for him? I suppose I also want to find out..."

* * *

Jaehyun quickly set to work, and informed Doyoung that he wanted to hold an archery tournament in honour of the Prince Consort. Doyoung was a little surprised, but he agreed all the same.

As expected, Jungwoo was annoyed by the idea. As Taeil attended to him in the morning, he complained to the servant. "Why should Yuta get another party? He already had a wedding."

"Perhaps the alphas are just trying to impress him," Taeil said, his face and voice neutral.

"Impress him? But Yuta is so easy to impress..."

Doyoung came to find Jungwoo to bring him to the tournament. "Do I really need to come too?" he sulked. "I thought this tournament was just for Prince Yuta."

"It's an occasion for everyone," Doyoung replied. "And besides, Jaehyun won't stay for much longer. After all, you keep rejecting him and he seems to be losing interest in you." He spoke to Jungwoo in a low voice, his expression serious. "This might be your last chance."

They joined the others at the archery range. A number of palace guards were in attendance, and they were gathered in a semi circle around their centre of attention: Jaehyun and Yuta. Jaehyun was saying something, and Yuta laughed enthusiastically in reply. The crowd of guards dispersed as Doyoung and Jungwoo met them.

Yuta addressed Jungwoo. "Young Master Jaehyun was bragging about his archery. He says he can hit a target blindfolded. I think he's lying, don't you?" He looked back at Jaehyun and they shared a smile.

Jungwoo replied with a forced smile. "I would prefer to see him shoot the arrow without the blindfold. In the interest of everyone's safety." A few of the guards laughed at Jungwoo's sharp tongue. They were privately glad that their prince had not changed his infamous ways because of this new alpha.

"Very well. No blindfold. May I demonstrate for your highness?" Jaehyun's request was directed at Yuta, and it made Jungwoo flinch. It was still strange to hear people refer to Yuta as _your highness_.

Jungwoo and Yuta took a seat together to watch the archery. Jaehyun took out his bow and arrow and lined up the target. Yuta whispered to Jungwoo, "There's something very manly about archery, don't you think? He looks so focused and skilful."

Jungwoo gave him a side eye. "Why? Does it make your heart flutter?"

"No. I was only saying."

"Do you think I should love Jaehyun?"

"I think there is much to like about him. But I am also wondering if your heart belongs to someone else..."

Jaehyun hit the target dead on. Yuta rose to applaud him.

Jungwoo also bowed and congratulated Jaehyun. "My apologies if it sounded as though I was doubting your ability. You are a very skilful archer." He paused. "But you know, my brother is also very good."

Everyone turned to look at Doyoung, and he cast his eyes away in embarrassment. Jungwoo was pleased with himself.

"Doyoung, would you like to demonstrate too?" Yuta asked him. "Please, don't be modest."

Doyoung did look a little taken off guard, but he was also quite confident in his abilities, so he took the bow and arrow from Jaehyun and took his place at the range. As he drew back the arrow, Jungwoo whispered to Yuta: "Do you think he looks focused and skilful?"

"Of course. Prince Doyoung is very talented." Yuta was now gazing at Doyoung with an admiring expression, and Jungwoo was glad that Jaehyun was no longer the centre of attention.

Doyoung also hit the target dead on. Both Yuta and Jaehyun excitedly praised his technique, but Jungwoo was distracted. Another guard had come to watch. It was Youngho.

Jungwoo had barely seen Youngho since the wedding. Ever since then Youngho had been avoiding him. He didn't know if it was because of Doyoung's interference or for his own reasons, but either way it was upsetting. He looked at Youngho's face, but Youngho avoided his gaze.

Jaehyun had now noticed that Jungwoo's attention had shifted. He also turned to look at the guard who had recently joined them. "Ah, Seo Youngho!" he called loudly. "Are you an archer too?"

"Yes," Youngho replied. "But all the guards here are trained and talented archers."

"Would you like to demonstrate?"

Youngho forced a smile and declined. "I hear you are a perfect shot. As is the Crown Prince. There would be no use in competing with you. One can't do better than a perfect shot."

"That is true. Well then, I suppose we've had enough of archery." He sighed and turned to Yuta. "Perhaps your royal highness would like to see a sword-fight?"

"Oh." Yuta looked nervously between him and Doyoung. "Are you going to fight with the Crown Prince?"

Jaehyun smiled. "Actually, I would like to fight Seo Youngho."

"Youngho?"

"I've heard that he is an excellent swordsman. Prince Doyoung speaks very highly of him."

"Of course," Yuta replied. "Our Youngho is very good." The crowd quickly arranged itself so that everyone was gathered around Jaehyun and Youngho, who now faced each other. "Normally the young guards fight each other with wooden sticks, wouldn't that be better?" Yuta continued, but he was ignored. Both Jaehyun and Youngho drew their swords. The crowd fell silent, and each person watched with heightened tension.

Jungwoo gasped without meaning to as Jaehyun struck out at Youngho. Fortunately Youngho was quick on his feet, with dexterous footwork from years of training. He deflected each of Jaehyun's blows, but he remained on the defensive. Jungwoo was well accustomed to Youngho's fighting talent, and he could quickly see that Youngho was being weak on purpose. He must have thought that Doyoung would become angry if he made Jaehyun look bad in front of the crowd.

Jaehyun did not seem to notice that his opponent was going easy on him, or if he did, he didn't care. If anything he seemed to ramp up his attacks as Youngho continued to deflect. There was a near miss and Youngho almost lost his balance. Jungwoo cried out in alarm. The sound of his voice caused Youngho to turn his head, and in that moment of distraction, Jaehyun's sword made contact, slashing his face as he tumbled backwards.

"YOUNGHO!" Jungwoo screamed, and without hesitation, he pushed through the crowd to rush to his lover's side. He held him in his arms, and pressed his face to his chest, as blood flowed from the wound on Youngho's head.

Both Jaehyun and Doyoung stood back and watched the scene, frozen in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

Youngho's wound was not serious; only scratch on the face. He had been taken by surprise, but with Jungwoo now holding him and sobbing into his chest, he was brought back to his senses. He looked up to see Doyoung glaring at them with a look of horror.

Doyoung ordered the other guards to leave. Shortly, only he, Jaehyun and Yuta remained.

Jaehyun helped Youngho to his feet, and then bowed to him in a gesture of respect. Unlike Doyoung, he did not seem upset at all.

"All this time I have been courting Jungwoo," he said, "I had a suspicion that his heart belonged to someone else. Now I think I have confirmed it."

"Is this true?" Doyoung asked his brother. "Does your heart belong to Youngho?"

Jungwoo raised his head, his cheeks smeared with tears. "It does."

"You lied to me. You told me that you didn't care for him, that he didn't matter because he wasn't an alpha..."

"I love him! I love him even though he's not an alpha. I would even love him if he was a commoner." Jungwoo's voice seemed to get louder with every word he spoke, verging on hysteria. "I would love him even if he was a beggar! I would love him even if he was a eunuch!"

Doyoung slapped him across the face and he went quiet. "Stop this nonsense! I'll shave your head and send you to a monastery!"

Jungwoo kept his head lowered, but he did not move. He was not going to take back his words, or ask for forgiveness.

Youngho's heart was racing. He realised that he could be in big trouble now: for seducing a prince, interfering with a royal match, the King could have him executed. And yet Jungwoo's confession had thrilled him. _I could die now and be happy,_ he thought, _knowing that Jungwoo really loved me._

Doyoung looked as though he was about to say something else, but he looked over his shoulder and saw that Yuta and Jaehyun were still watching and he became embarrassed for his outburst. He apologised to them.

"Jaehyun, my brother has disrespected you. On behalf of my family, I am sorry."

Jaehyun nodded, but he seemed strangely pleased. "I think I should return home."

* * *

That evening, Taeil discreetly left the palace to visit Youngho's house. He had been there many times, usually as a go-between for Jungwoo and Youngho, so the servants let him pass. He found Youngho sitting alone in his room, staring vacantly at a point, blood still dry on his face.

He was surprised by Taeil's entrance. His heart jumped at the thought that Taeil had come for his usual reason. "Did Prince Jungwoo send you?"

"No, actually, he did not."

Youngho looked disappointed. Taeil opened the bag he had been carrying, and removed a few items. "I came by my own accord. I heard that you were hurt, so I stole a few things from the kitchen for you. I'll give you some ointment for your face."

"Oh..." Youngho touched his face, as if he had forgotten that he was injured. "It doesn't hurt much. It's nothing to worry about."

Taeil poured some water onto a cloth and began to wipe away the blood on Youngho's face. As he did so he could tell that his friend's mind was somewhere far away. It was as though he barely realised that Taeil was touching him.

"I suppose you already know what happened today," he said at last. "Since you always seem to know everything."

Taeil put the cloth aside, and reached for the ointment. "I heard there was a fight, a dramatic moment between the princes, and something about you becoming a eunuch..."

Youngho scoffed. "That's why you came, right? You wanted another first hand account of the story?"

Taeil was a little bit hurt by the comment, but he didn't show it. And perhaps it was a little true. He had a reputation as a gossip for a reason.

"Honestly, I came because I was worried about you."

Youngho nodded. "And perhaps you should be. I made a grave mistake, didn't I? Going against my station, falling in love with a prince. Even if it wasn't my intention to interfere with the match, I did anyway. Because I let Jungwoo get close to me. When he asked for me, I never said no. I should have been stronger."

He winced when Taeil put the ointment on his face. After a moment, he continued:

"But even if it costs me everything, I don't regret it. I couldn't believe it when he said that he loved me. My heart was so happy."

Taeil smiled, a little sadly. "I always knew that he loved you. That was why I never tried to stop you two, even though, perhaps I should have."

Youngho gave Taeil a curious look. "Taeil... who are you really loyal to?"

Taeil smiled at first, but then he straightened up with a serious look. "I am loyal to the King, of course."

"Me too," Youngho replied. "Strange as it is to say it, I wanted Jungwoo to marry Master Jaehyun. It would have been a respectable match."

"But I am also loyal to my friends. Whether you made a grave mistake or not, I don't want to see you in trouble." He paused. "Surely Prince Doyoung will plead for you?"

"He was so angry... honestly, I don't know. " He sighed. "From now, my fate lies with the King."

* * *

The next morning Youngho was taken to an audience with the King. They did not meet in the courtroom, where serious matters were usually discussed, but rather in the King's residential palace.

The King sat on the terrace with his husband by his side. The princes knelt before them, and Youngho joined them at the side.

Doyoung waited until his father invited him to speak. He said, "Young Master Jung will return to his home in the North tomorrow."

The King replied unemotionally, with a tired voice. "You should go with him. Make your promise to the omega son official. That should repair the alliance with the household."

Doyoung bowed reverently.

The King turned to Jungwoo. "I hear that Prince Jungwoo has disgraced himself with a palace guard. If only you could be sensible like your older brother. I fear that I have little choice in how to discipline you."

Jungwoo kept his head lowered and did not make a sound. Not once did he look at Youngho, sitting by the side, but he was aware that he was there. In his heart, he was painfully regretful of the trouble he had brought upon such an honourable knight. _If Youngho dies, I will kill myself too!_ he thought.

Yuta had been sitting beside the King, but he seemed uncomfortable and he looked upon the princes pitifully. The King took a hold of his hand.

"Since this is a family matter, and matter of the conduct of an omega, I will allow your stepfather to speak his thoughts on this."

Jungwoo looked up in surprise, and saw from the expression on Yuta's face that he had also not been expecting to have a say in this. He blushed as he stammered, trying to put the words together.

Jungwoo's throat burned as he looked at him. He thought of all the wicked deeds he done to Yuta, tricking him into wearing the dead prince's silks, and all the insults he had thrown carelessly, looking down on him for being a slave. Was this person really going to decide the fate of him and Youngho?

Finally deciding on what to say, Yuta cleared his throat and spoke clearly. "Your Majesty," he said, addressing his husband directly, "Seo Youngho is a noble and virtuous servant of the palace. His reputation in the capital, and amongst the palace guard is excellent. It seems only natural to me that Prince Jungwoo would admire someone with such virtue and chivalry. I don't believe that he seduced the prince. I'm sure that he had no intention of disturbing the match that was desired by your majesty. But Prince Jungwoo has a passionate heart and he spoke freely from his mind. I wouldn't have the heart to punish either of them."

"Then what do you suggest for Prince Jungwoo?"

"Perhaps he would take on some of the sensibilities of his older brother if he were to spend some time praying at the temple."

The King looked on Yuta fondly, lacing their fingers on the hand that he was holding. "You have an innocent heart, and you are merciful." He looked back towards his son. "How do you reply to your stepfather?"

Jungwoo was overwhelmed by the realisation that he had been spared, but more importantly that Youngho had been framed as innocent in the eyes of the King. Perhaps Yuta had done this more for Youngho's sake than for his, but he was endlessly grateful. He forgot his long held resentment of the omega and bowed at his feet. "Thank you father!" he cried.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta accompanies Doyoung on his journey to the north.

The King gave Doyoung instructions for his visit to the Jung manor, reminding him that Lord Jung held considerable power in the northern region. He suggested that he should carefully consider the charms and virtues of the young omega, and proceed with negotiations for marriage if he so wished, allowing for some waiting time as Jaemin had not yet come of age.

He finally surprised him with an additional request. "It has been a long time since I have met with Lord Jung, and we were not always on the best of terms. So not to offend him, I will send your stepfather to accompany you, and he may act as your parent on my behalf."

Doyoung looked surprised by the suggestion, but he covered it up by saying, "Of course, Your Majesty."

The King had noticed his hesitation. "In any case, it will be a good opportunity to introduce the new prince consort to his subjects."

* * *

When Yuta heard that he was going to accompany the Crown Prince to the north, he was also troubled. "Are you sure?" he whispered to his husband before they went to bed.

"Of course. I know the Jungs will find you pleasant and beautiful."

Yuta had been thinking of what might happen if he left the palace for too long. "I'm worried about your health. Will you be able to cope on your own?"

"Yes," he said, and held Yuta's hand to his chest. He was flattered that Yuta had thought of him like this. "I won't be alone. My son Jungwoo, who is now overflowing with humbleness, will be here with me."

Yuta smiled softly. "You won't be worried about me?"

"Take a guard to escort you."

* * *

Yuta rounded up Youngho in the morning, and they took their horses from the stables. "Thanks for saving my life the other day," Youngho said.

Yuta flashed him a smile. "Did you forget? I owed you a favour."

Youngho chuckled as he remembered that day that Yuta had tried to run away. So much had changed since then.

"Why did you choose me to be your escort?"

"I thought you might like some time outside of the capital. Given the recent scandal with Jungwoo, it could be awkward here."

Youngho sighed. More awkwardness would come from travelling with Doyoung. "Does the Crown Prince know that I'm escorting you?"

"No... but I'm sure it will be for the best. You two need a chance to repair your friendship."

They turned the corner to find Doyoung and Jaehyun at the gate. _Not only one but two people who hate the sight of me!_ Youngho thought miserably.

Doyoung greeted him coldly, and set off without saying anything. To his surprise, Jaehyun was more friendly. "Are you escorting Prince Yuta?" he asked cheerfully.

"He asked me."

Jaehyun laughed. "I always knew his highness had a sense of humour."

Yuta came closer to join their conversation. "Don't you two fight! You should make friends!"

"I agree," Jaehyun replied. He said to Youngho, "to be honest, I admire you. You were able to make that haughty prince fall in love with you, so you must have something special."

Youngho didn't think so. He honestly couldn't pinpoint why Jungwoo had fallen in love with him, and up until a couple of days ago, he really thought that Jungwoo didn't love him. He did not feel like discussing this with Jaehyun though. He was starting to see why Jungwoo had described him as "arrogant."

"I'm surprised you gave up on the prince so easily," Youngho responded tersely.

Jaehyun smiled enigmatically. "What makes you think I have given up on him? If anything, I like him more now. Before, I only liked him because he was beautiful. I honestly thought he was shallow. But after seeing how he spoke about you, I realised that he could show passion too. Alas, it just wasn't for me!"

"But you are leaving him?"

"Yes, it doesn't make sense to keep courting him like this. But what I've discovered is that Prince Jungwoo is the sort of person that only desires the things he can't have." With that comment, he increased his speed so to catch with Doyoung.

* * *

Doyoung was tense throughout the journey. He had wanted some time to speak closely with Jaehyun, and the presence of Yuta and Youngho was disruptive. He was still annoyed at Youngho, and the sight of both Youngho and Jaehyun speaking so freely and happily with Yuta was immensely frustrating. Just the presence of the omega seemed to shake his mind, and even make his body ache with desire. How could an alpha like Jaehyun act so calmly around him?

As the sunlight faded, they rested at an inn. Doyoung was exhausted from travelling, so he was glad to have something to eat. While sitting down with the others, he avoided speaking to them.

Yuta was bright and cheerful. He invited other guests to join their table, and offered them food and drink. "Since I came here, this is the first time I am seeing the country. I haven't been able to set foot outside of the capital."

"I seem to remember you had a bit of wanderlust..." Youngho commented softly, and he and Yuta exchanged a knowing look. Doyoung was annoyed by what seemed to be a gesture of intimacy between them.

One of the guests asked Yuta, "Are you a foreigner? You seem like an important person."

"He is the Prince Consort," Doyoung replied sharply.

The guests found this amusing. "We have a real prince with us!"

Yuta seemed embarrassed by the attention now. "I would not say 'real' prince." He was about to explain that Doyoung, sitting beside him, was the real prince of the two, but one of the young women who had been sitting on the other side of the room, suddenly called out: "It's the omega prince!"

"Is it true? A real omega?"

The girls came over to greet him and they whispered and laughed with each other. "He's so beautiful for a man!"

Jaehyun was happy to talk to the girls. "Have you ever met an alpha before?" he asked them, and they gasped in surprise. "Who do you fancy more, me or my friend?" He put an arm around Youngho, who was taken by surprise.

He could see that Jaehyun was continuing the battle with his love rival in a good-natured way, but Doyoung was becoming weary from all the conversations. He apologised and excused himself.

Yuta followed him into the courtyard. They stood alone together in the moonlight. Yuta seemed apologetic. "Did I go too far by inviting them to eat with us? You seemed uncomfortable."

"No, that's not it. I am just tired." He paused, because now that he had Yuta alone, he did not want to go to bed. "Actually, I thought you spoke very well. You made a good impression on the subjects."

"Subjects..." Yuta repeated and laughed. "I can't really think of myself as a prince. I don't see myself as better than them."

Doyoung sighed. "If anything, you are the one that is most like a prince. Didn't they like you the most? Even though I have been the Crown Prince since I was a baby I find it hard to think that I could be a king. Somehow I can't picture it."

Yuta frowned. "But who else could be the king? _Jungwoo?_ Surely not..."

"I know it has to be me. That's why I study so diligently... because I have so much to learn."

"Then by the time you are king, you will be excellent."

Doyoung smiled sadly. "Even at the academy, the other students always made fun of me, and played pranks on me. Could someone so gormless really be their leader?"

Yuta laughed softly, and Doyoung thought it was the loveliest sound he had heard. "You are hard on yourself. As long as you work hard and remain true to your virtues, I am sure that you will become a good king."

He stepped forward and held out his hands, and Doyoung clasped them, threading his fingers with Yuta's.

"I've known you were a good man ever since the first time we met," Yuta said softly and Doyoung knew that he meant that day by the mountain.

Youngho stepped out into the courtyard to see where Yuta had gone, and Doyoung quickly let go of Yuta's hands and stepped back - even though he had not been caught doing anything suspicious. Why shouldn't he share a quiet word with his stepfather?

* * *

Youngho accompanied Yuta to his room. He had been tasked with guarding the prince, so he stayed by his side all night.

The next morning when he woke up, he found that Yuta was not in his bed. Panicking, he scrambled to his feet and went out into the courtyard, where he found Yuta leaning his arm on the wooden banister. The sun had barely risen and the light was small, but Youngho could see that Yuta's face was pale and shaken.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

"Oh, Youngho... you're awake." He straightened himself. "I am alright, I was just a little unwell. But I feel better now."

Youngho stepped closer and reached out to touch his cheek. His temperature was normal. "Did you eat something bad last night?"

Yuta shook his head solemnly. "I have been having some bouts of light-headedness lately. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Have you seen the royal physician?"

"No. I didn't want to tell the King. He already has enough to worry about. And his health is not that good lately either."

Youngho thought he was being unreasonable. "I'm sure it would be no bother to speak to the physician. Like you said, it probably isn't serious."

"Anyway, I feel better now. So let's not talk about it."

They gathered with the others and collected the horses.

Doyoung greeted Youngho cordially. He was not back to being friendly, but he no longer seemed angry, and right now his attention also seemed to be drawn to Yuta. Yuta had mounted his horse, but he still looked pale and uneasy. Youngho was about to suggest that perhaps they should ride together, but before he could speak, Yuta slumped over and fell to the side.

Doyoung, who had been standing closer, rushed to catch him before he hit the ground. Youngho came over as soon as he could. Yuta was conscious and standing up, with Doyoung's arm supporting him.

"Perhaps we shouldn't travel today," Youngho told Doyoung. "The Prince Consort is not well."

"I will be fine," Yuta reassured him, but Doyoung also looked worried.

"If we leave now we can reach the Jung manor by the end of the day," Jaehyun told them. "He will be taken care of there. As long as you think you can ride for the rest of the day."

"I agree that we should keep going," Yuta said. He turned to Doyoung. "Will the Crown Prince ride with me?"

"Of course!" Doyoung said quickly. "I will hold you so you won't fall off."

Together they mounted Doyoung's horse, and Yuta sat at the front, with Doyoung's arms securely around him. Like this, they continued their journey to the north.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta wakes up in the Jung manor.

With strong arms around him, and a comforting scent in his head, Yuta felt safe and happy and full. He tried to lean back to feel more of the alpha's smell, and his hard body against his back. He could feel his blood pumping and flowing through him, his internal energy flowing through him and into Yuta, making him healthy and strong again.

He turned his face to find Doyoung's gentle and soft lips and reached for them. He wanted to kiss him, to feel him. He felt Doyoung's hand pull even tighter around him but as he leaned further in he started to fall...

Yuta opened his eyes with a start. He sat up and found himself in a room he had never seen before. Candles were burning lowly and two people that he did not recognise were seated a few feet away, speaking softly. As he rubbed his eyes he started to remember how he had come here. They had travelled the whole day, Doyoung with his arms around him. _And he had just dreamed of Doyoung..._

His two companions had finally realised that he was awake. One came over and kneeled before him. "Your royal highness! You are awake." He raised himself and Yuta saw his face: he was very young with bright eyes and a high forehead. He gave Yuta a wide smile. "Are you hungry? We have prepared some food for you."

The other was an older man with a smooth face and feminine mannerisms. Yuta could tell from their dress that they were both omegas. The older said to the younger, "Don't tire the prince with your prattle. Where are your manners?"

The younger omega bowed to Yuta again. "Forgive me, your highness. My father and I welcome you to our residence. I am Jaemin. And this is my father, Master Huang Li."

Yuta felt dizzy again, and he put his hand to his head.

"There's no need to get up," the older omega said to him. He spoke with a gentle sort of authority. He brought over the small table with an assortment of dishes. "I had the servants prepare these dishes for you. You should eat them if you feel able to. They will be good for you and the baby."

"The baby..." Yuta repeated the words stupidly.

"The baby that is currently inside of you."

Yuta stared at the dishes he was presented with, but he did not feel hungry at all. 

"My father knows a lot about these things," Jaemin said softly just to Yuta. He gave him another encouraging smile.

"Where are the others?" Yuta asked. "Where is Youngho?"

"Youngho? Your bodyguard?" Jaemin lowered his head. "Forgive me. We are in the omega residence. Your guard is with the others."

"Can I see him?"

"I will ask a servant to bring him to the gate." Jaemin excused himself.

Yuta now wondered whether he was just causing a nuisance. He wanted to see Youngho because he was frightened by the news of the baby, and he wanted someone to comfort him. But Youngho could not solve this problem for him.

Master Huang watched Yuta with a curious expression. "You are very young," he commented. "Please don't be too frightened."

"Oh, I'm not--" Yuta was about to apologise, but the older omega cut in.

"You are frightened about the baby, I can tell. Before now, you had no idea, is that right?"

Yuta shook his head.

"You did not have the benefit of an older omega to teach you these things. If you eat well and take care of your health, you will be fine. You are young and strong."

Yuta thanked Master Huang, but he wished that he could just stop thinking about it. Jaemin came back to tell him that Youngho was waiting outside the gate, if he wanted to see him.

"I've changed my mind, I don't want to see him. Just let him know that I am awake and eating, so that they do not worry about me."

* * *

Yuta finally brought himself to eat the food that Master Huang had given him, and he found it easy on his stomach. Eating made him sleepy and he was able to fall asleep again quickly. When he woke the next morning, he was alone, but as soon as he got up a servant came to help him dress and another brought him food. He only ate a little this time, as his nausea had returned.

He ventured outside onto the terrace and found Jaemin seated peacefully in the morning sunlight, with his paper and brush. With delicate hand movements he seemed to be writing something. Yuta sat nearby to watch him. In the daylight he could see Jaemin's features better, and he realised that the omega was indeed very beautiful. He thought about how Doyoung's heart would flutter when he saw this young beauty, and his own heart twisted painfully.

"Did you sleep well, your highness?" Jaemin asked him, and Yuta replied in the affirmative.

"Are you busy? I don't want to annoy you."

Jaemin laughed. "It's nothing important. I was just practising my calligraphy." He waved his hand to dry the paper, and then rolled it. He then shifted on his knees and bowed to Yuta. "If you would like to write something you are welcome to use my ink and paper. Would you like to write a letter for your husband?"

"Ah, that's not necessary..." Yuta said, brushing him off with some embarrassment.

Jaemin's eyes widened. "Oh! You must have that thing. You can speak to each other just inside your heads?"

Yuta stared at him in confusion. "I don't know what you mean."

"I heard that when an alpha and omega are very close, they can speak using only their minds. Is it like that between you and the King?"

Yuta hadn't heard of it, and when Jaemin saw him frown he apologised. "I misunderstood."

"Don't apologise. To be honest, I wouldn't know if I can speak to him in my head, because I've never tried. I would just speak to His Majesty out loud. Actually, now I think about it, since I've been with His Majesty I've never been away from him. This is the first time we've been apart for this long."

Jaemin lowered his head in deference. "If your highness would like to send a message to the King, I can write it for you."

Yuta was annoyed that Jaemin had seen through him. "I told you, it's not necessary." His tone with the young man was quite clipped, and he immediately regretted speaking like that. He was just jealous that Doyoung's lover was beautiful and erudite, unlike him.

"Forgive me, your highness! I did not mean to offend you." He raised his head slightly and smiled kindly at Yuta. "I had a feeling that perhaps you were embarrassed by your lack of writing skill. Even outside the capital, we know your reputation. You were--"

"A slave? Yes, I was a slave." Yuta couldn't help but reply harshly.

"Your highness!" Jaemin bowed again. "It's a famous story, but it's not a bad thing. In fact, I was in awe of you. Even without formal education, or a good family, you stole the heart of a King!"

Yuta looked away, and stared at the patches of colour in the garden. It was the first full month of summer, and the deep green willow hung over bunches of white flowers. The story that Jaemin recited didn't sound as romantic to him. His only asset was his body. He had been sold for his body, the King had made love to his body, put seed in his body, and now inside of him, another prince was growing, stealing his blood and his energy. The thought of it filled him with misery and shame.

"I would be honored to learn from you, your highness."

Yuta looked back at Jaemin, who was still prostrating himself in deference. "Learn what? You probably know much more than I do."

Jaemin raised himself slowly. "Learn the ways of an omega..."

Yuta smiled. "Didn't your father teach you that?"

"He teaches me everything except for that. I've studied classics, I've studied scriptures, I've studied painting and calligraphy, and music... but I don't know anything about seduction..."

"What do you need that for? You are already promised to a prince." Jaemin's expression was so serious that it made Yuta laugh. "There's nothing to teach. I don't know anything about the ways of an omega. My only talent was that I was born an omega! And so were you."

Jaemin nodded. "That is true. But not all omegas are naturally beautiful and charming. Your highness is famous among all omegas!"

Yuta replied jokingly: "Of course I know things about the intimate relations between an alpha and omega."

Jaemin's eyes widened in excitement and Yuta burst into laughter.

"But I can't tell you until you are older!"

"If you say so, your highness..."

Jaemin's innocent fondness had made Yuta feel warmer towards him. "I know I am just a stupid slave... but perhaps you could help me too. You could teach me some characters, and then in return, I can teach you some of what I know."

Jaemin nodded excitedly, and rolled out another sheet of paper. "What would you like me to teach you?"

"Show me how to write an elegant word."

"An elegant word..." Jaemin thought for a moment, and then he began to write slowly and deftly. Yuta came close to watch him. He spelt three letters, his hand moving naturally like water.

"Your writing is beautiful," Yuta told him, smiling.

"Do you know these characters?" Jaemin asked him. They both looked at the paper and Jaemin traced a finger along each one. 

_Kim Do Young_

Yuta ran his fingers along the paper, trying to imprint the strokes to his memory. He touched each one lovingly.

Jaemin whispered into his ear. "Tell me about him."

"About the Crown Prince?" Yuta could feel his cheeks heating up. "He is a very noble and virtuous prince, a kind brother and a filial son."

Jaemin cocked his head. "I know. My brother Jaehyun said these things too."

"Then what more do you want to know? You've read his letters, right?"

"Yes, and he writes beautifully." He paused. "But _true words are not beautiful, and beautiful words are not true_. What is he like, as a man?"

Yuta thought about the day before, when they had travelled together on the same horse. Doyoung held him warmly against his body, and every now and then Yuta could feel the hard outline of his cock pressing into his back. He gasped the first time, and Doyoung apologised, full of embarrassment. "Don't be worried about it," Yuta had told him softly. "I know you are a man too." In fact, Yuta was impressed by his virility. He thought back on it with a pang of longing.

"How can I know him as a man?" he said to Jaemin, his voice quiet. "He is my stepson."

"Of course. I apologise."

Yuta smiled halfheartedly. "You will meet him soon."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Jaemin meet for the first time.

Yuta soon realised that Jaemin and Master Huang had been preparing to meet the crown prince from a long way off. Ever since Jaemin had received his first letter from Doyoung, Master Huang had been preparing him for the life of a royal consort. His dress and manners were impeccable, and he had learned to play various musical instruments.

Master Huang was an omega from a noble family in China, and seemed nostalgic for his old life. Living with the Jungs in the North did not have the same excitement as being part of the royal court, so he seemed particularly pleased at the thought of his son marrying into royalty. The father and son were similar in appearance and manners, and yet Jaemin sometimes acted resistant to the older omega's lectures and nagging. The arrival of Yuta had given him the opportunity to have a new omega role model, who was younger and more exciting. Jaemin had taken to him strongly and wanted to follow and talk to him constantly.

When the two of them were alone, Jaemin hooked his arm with Yuta's and whispered, "Can I call you father?"

"Father?!"

"You will be my father-in-law, right?"

"Yes, I suppose. But it sounds strange. Don't I seem too young to be your father?"

"Of course, you couldn't possibly be my father!" He smiled deviously. "Let's be sworn brothers?"

Yuta laughed. "Who said you could be so comfortable with me? If you like, you can call me _older-brother_ but only because I prefer it to _father_. And only when we're alone."

"Of course. My father would scold me if I wasn't formal with you. You are a real Prince Consort, and he wants me to learn everything I can from you."

"Unfortunately there's not much you can learn from me. You are already so talented in so many things." He didn't want Jaemin to ask him any more about the intimate relations between alphas and omegas. He thought about the things he had done for his husband, and the thought of Jaemin doing those things for Doyoung made his gut twist uncomfortably.

"Surely you must play an instrument?" Jaemin asked him. "I'm going to do a performance tonight and I would like you to play with me!"

Yuta once again insisted that he had no musical abilities, but eventually Jaemin's enthusiasm won him over.

* * *

During his stay at the Jung manor, Doyoung took multiple tours of the house and surrounding countryside, and yet he could barely pay attention to anything around him as he was so anxious to see Yuta again. He wanted to visit the omega residence, but Jaehyun insisted that he should wait for the evening banquet. He was worried that Doyoung would meet Jaemin unexpectedly and he thought Jaemin would prefer to be prepared, and meet him formally.

"I just want to check on my stepfather. The King would be anxious if he were ill."

Jaehyun gave him a crooked smile. "It seems like you are anxious too."

"Well of course!" Doyoung cried, feigning indignation to hide his flustered embarrassment.

"You are indeed a very filial son. Why don't you ask Youngho to give you a report?"

"Yes, of course. That would do." Doyoung had been hoping to see Yuta for himself, but he didn't want to tell this to Jaehyun.

"I last saw him in the stables."

Doyoung followed Jaehyun's direction, and found Youngho with a few of the servants, admiring the Jung's horse collection. He seemed to be in a happy mood, but became serious when he saw Doyoung.

"Your highness."

"Youngho, I had a favour to ask from you."

He was bothered by how Youngo's mood had suddenly darkened. He guessed it was because of their fight over Jungwoo, but Doyoung often felt that there was a barrier between him and his friend that was growing wider as they grew older. Nowadays he was always "your highness", not just "Doyoung."

"What are you doing in the stable?" he asked, trying to force some conversation.

Youngho cast a look over his shoulder. "Jaehyun invited me to look at the horses. We had a conversation about it and he thought I would be impressed. They have a rare breed from Mongolia..." He paused suddenly. "Your highness, didn't you say you had a favour to ask from me?"

"Oh right. I was going to go to the omega residence to check in on my stepfather's health, but the Jungs would rather I didn't intrude on them. I just wondered if you could provide me an update on Prince Yuta."

"As a matter of fact I was just there not long ago. Prince Yuta and Jaemin were playing music together. The Prince Consort looked much better."

Doyoung sighed with a smile. "That's a relief."

"But well, last night..." Youngho started to say something, but then stopped awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to say more.

"Last night? What is it?"

"Prince Yuta sent a servant to give a message to me, since he was too tired to see me himself. They reported that Master Huang had given Yuta some medicine for his condition."

"What medicine? What condition?"

"I don't know if I can say. I'm not even sure if I should know it."

Doyoung gripped Youngho's arm with panic. "Tell me. If he's in danger, you have to tell me."

"No, it's not dangerous." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Prince Yuta is having a baby."

"A baby..." Doyoung had prepared himself to hear that Yuta was dying, and yet somehow this was worse. "That baby... will be my brother."

"I'm sure His Majesty will be very happy. Let's wait until we return to announce it formally."

* * *

That night Doyoung was supposed to be preparing himself to meet his promised omega, but all he could do was think of Yuta and feel sorry for himself. He wished he could have a friend to talk to, but he and Youngho had become cold and he had promised Jaehyun he would only look at his brother.

But perhaps Jaemin - this _flower of the North_ \- really was his match. And when they met, the attraction would bind them together and he would lose all thoughts of his stepfather. He could only hope.

At the banquet, Doyoung sat with Jaehyun, to the side of Lord Jung and his entourage. The omegas came out all together, and took turns to greet the royal party.

Master Huang, Jaehyun's omega father bowed to him first. He was elegant and effeminate, and Doyoung privately thought that Jaehyun was lucky to have an omega father that was living.

Next, Yuta gave his respects to Lord Jung. He glanced at Doyoung and Doyoung could see that he was nervous, so he reflexively smiled to reassure him. Yuta smiled quickly, then looked down. Doyoung's eyes traced over his body, curious for any evidence of the baby. He had held Yuta on the horse the day before. He could not remember feeling a bump. Could it have been a mistake?

Doyoung was caught in a daze when Jaemin was finally introduced to him. The young omega seemed to have appeared from behind Yuta without him even realising. He was dressed more beautifully than Yuta, wearing bright blue and red silk, in contrast to Yuta's plain colours. A stranger might have mistaken him for the prince consort, and thought that Yuta was a servant. Doyoung thought that perhaps it was on purpose. If he and Jaemin married, then one day he really would be the prince consort.

Jaemin introduced himself to Doyoung with a light and playful voice. Like his older brother, he had a handsome face with flawless skin, and just a hint of playfulness in his eyes. He had a high and noble forehead, and thin pink lips that formed a wide smile. Doyoung thought that he was exactly as attractive as he had been told.

Master Huang explained that Jaemin had prepared a music performance for the party. Jaemin replied, "The Prince Consort will accompany me on drum." 

Master Huang looked mortified. "He is the Prince of this kingdom, he does not have to perform for his subjects like an entertainer."

"He wanted to join the performance." Jaemin had a naturally authoritative way of speaking, despite his age, that sounded calm and determined, rather than the sort of cute pleading that Doyoung was used to from Jungwoo. He felt that this trait was something he might have expected from Jaemin, from his confident and elegant writing.

Doyoung looked towards Yuta, but his expression was hard to read. He still looked nervous and pale.

Lord Jung interrupted and addressed his husband. "You are forgetting his background. I am sure entertainment would not seem so lowly to the Prince Consort."

Doyoung was angry at the insinuation that Yuta was less of a prince because of his past as a slave. Even though it was technically true, and he had been trained as a courtesan and entertainer.

Now in an awkward position, Yuta spoke up. "Young Master Jaemin asked me to join his performance, but I fear my talent is much inferior to his."

In an attempt to dispel the awkwardness, Doyoung weighed in: "My stepfather has offered to perform, and Young Master Jaemin is kind to think of him. I heard you spent a long time practising. It would be nice to hear what you have made."

Jaemin smiled with pleasure at Doyoung's words, and bowed to him reverently. "Thank you, your royal highness!"

He promptly took a seat with his _haegeum_. All eyes fell upon the young omega as he drew his bow with swan-like dexterity, a serene smile set upon his face. Yuta sat beside him, awkwardly holding a _janggu_.

For Doyoung, this was an opportunity to view the two beautiful omegas side by side. They were quite different. Jaemin was like a figure from a painting, so well proportioned and graceful in his movements. And Yuta was... Doyoung forced himself not to think about it.

After the performance, Lord Jung still harboured curiosity about Yuta, somewhat to the annoyance of Master Huang. "Would the Prince Consort show us something from his home country?" There was an awkward pause, punctured by unidentified whispers. Although the details of Yuta's background were generally known, it seemed scandalous to bring it up and people rarely mentioned it out loud. A long time ago Yuta had been asked to forget his old country, and for the most part, he had.

But Lord Jung looked at Yuta with invasive curiosity. Doyoung recognised the burn of lust in his eyes, and it annoyed him. "My husband came from a foreign country," he continued. "I know you must get homesick for your old life."

Doyoung was so offended that he almost cried out, but he remembered his duty. Still, it was sordid and cruel to remind Yuta of his past life, which had been shameful and lowly. He looked back at Yuta to gauge his feeling, but to his surprise, Yuta smiled.

"As I told your lordship, I do not have much talent. But I can play something for you if you like."

Doyoung was now immensely annoyed that Yuta was acting like a courtesan for this provincial landowner, and yet when Yuta started tapping at the drum again he was taken by surprise. Yuta started to sing, with almost childlike innocence, in a language that was indecipherable to all of them. The song was so sweet that Doyoung felt his throat choke up.

Lord Jung was pleased. "You said you have no talent, but you sing beautifully."

Master Huang, still annoyed by his husband's impropriety, bowed to Yuta. "We thank your royal highness for his generosity."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung makes a confession to Youngho. Back in the capital, the King has a word with Jungwoo.

Under the cool light of the full moon, Doyoung and Jaemin walked side by side along the garden path. Youngho and Yuta watched them quietly, from a distance. Yuta suddenly put a hand over his eyes, and turned away from them.

"I keep feeling so tired these days," he said with a sigh.

Youngho replied, "It's because of the--"

"Yes, I know." Yuta flashed him a smile quickly, but it was only halfhearted. "Do you think the King will be happy with the news?"

"Happy? Of course, he will be overjoyed."

"I've never seen him overjoyed. He's so calm."

"He'll be overjoyed, but he won't show it." He softened his voice suddenly. "Are you happy?"

"Well, my fortunes in this world have turned out better than I ever could have hoped for. How could I not be happy?"

"I don't know. But somehow, I can tell that you're not."

Yuta took Youngho by the hand and squeezed it. He didn't feel as though he could tell Youngho what he was really feeling, but it was still a wonderful thing to be seen and understood. "I think I'm just tired. I'm looking forward to returning to the capital."

Youngho escorted him back to the omega's quarters where he could rest. On his way back, Youngho found Doyoung in the garden, this time alone. He was deep in thought, with a look of pained concentration, but he seemed happy for Youngho to interrupt him.

"Youngho," he said softly, "do you think we could be friends again?"

"I am always your friend, your highness."

Doyoung shook his head sadly. "See, you're so formal and cold with me."

"I'm cold with you?" Youngho cried. "But you were the one who turned cold against me!"

This made Doyoung smile. "That's more like it. Be mad at me! Why can't we be honest with each other?"

"You can't handle my honesty."

"Not true. Tell me something honest."

Youngho smiled with satisfaction. "Jungwoo would never have fallen for Jung Jaehyun, even without my influence. Also, I would have easily beaten him in that sword fight. I lost on purpose."

Doyoung laughed. "I know all that."

"And when Jungwoo said those things about me... I'd never been so happy."

They looked at each other earnestly for a moment, and it felt like the injury had passed.

"We can't always help who we love." Doyoung turned his face up to look at the moon. "Was Prince Yuta with you?"

"He went to bed. Just now I thought you were with Young Master Jaemin?"

"Yes, but he turned in too." He paused. "It was interesting to see them together tonight, performing side by side. Their charms are very different. Jaemin is so educated and refined, he speaks elegantly and he's read so much, probably even more than I have. He can play music... and he's attractive too."

"He seems like a good match for you."

"And Prince Yuta... he only knows basic characters, doesn't know any of the classics, can't play music. He could only sing a peasant folk song..."

"I thought that his singing was very poignant." Youngho felt the need to stand up for Yuta, since like most people in the palace he was affectionate to the omega. "You can't compare Prince Yuta with an omega who was raised in a wealthy family. He had a different sort of life."

"That's what I mean!" Doyoung said, throwing his hands up for emphasis. Youngho didn't fully understand. "I can't compare Yuta to anyone. No one can compare to Yuta - he's incomparable! Not even a beautiful omega from a good family can compare to him."

Youngho frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"I have wronged you Youngho. I was a hypocrite about you and Jungwoo. I realise now that you can't just love who you're supposed to that easily. I spent tonight talking with Jaemin, and he was charming, but I know now that I can never love him. Because he's _not_ Prince Yuta."

"Your highness!" Youngho lowered his voice to an urgent whisper. "Prince Yuta is married to the King. He is your stepfather."

"I know that," Doyoung said, his voice now wavering, full of emotion. "I am a wicked and unfilial son! I want to honour my father, but I can't help but think that his consort ought to be my consort. And that Yuta's baby... I wish it were my baby!"

"Doyoung!" Youngho pulled Doyoung into a tight embrace to muffle his exclamations. "Don't speak so loudly!" 

* * *

Smoke from the incense burner curled in plumes in the small temple, where Jungwoo sat, copying out scriptures. He undertook this task daily, from dawn to sunset. He hoped that his penance would be enough to protect Youngho from the anger of his brother and father, and he hoped that by showing his humility, he might win their favour again.

He was interrupted by a servant from the King's palace, who reported that the King had asked that Prince Jungwoo join him for tea.

"Tell him that I am busy praying."

The servant would not leave. "His Majesty is aware of your piousness, your highness."

Jungwoo sighed. Really the only point of him doing this was so that his father would notice. "Very well. I will meet with His Majesty right away."

He wondered whether he was in trouble, and whether the King was about to give him a lecture. He suspected that his father knew him well enough not to trust his sudden burst of piousness. But to be fair, he had only done it on Yuta's instruction.

When Jungwoo arrived, the King dismissed the other servants, so that they could speak alone.

The King looked weary. He asked Jungwoo to pour the tea.

"I've heard you've been going to the temple every day," he said.

"Yes Father. I have been copying scriptures, as Prince Yuta suggested." He passed the cup. "I am gravely sorry for my misdemeanour."

The King waved a hand impatiently. "I didn't ask you to come to talk about that. It doesn't concern me much right now." He paused, closing his eyes slowly and opening them again. "I have something more serious to talk to you about. I have suspicions about the Jungs."

"Oh?"

"It's been on my mind for a while. Lord Jung is a key figure in the North, and has been important for securing the border. His military power cannot be underestimated, and he has connections with the Huang family in China. Yet I have felt cut off from their decisions, and Lord Jung rarely comes to the capital. I am concerned that the Jungs are now acting as though they are the rulers of their own kingdom, and I am becoming increasingly powerless to stand up to them."

Jungwoo listened with a frown. "This is why you wanted us to marry them?"

"We need to keep them in our hands."

"But if Doyoung marries Jaemin, the palace would be full of Jungs. I understand why it would be better to keep them close, but it's like handing over the keys to the capital, when they already have the keys to the North."

The King sighed deeply. "This is why I wanted you to marry Jung Jaehyun. You would be a thorn in their side. Doyoung is highly capable, but I am worried that he is too inexperienced. He sees the world with innocent eyes. I'm worried that he does not know how to be shrewd and careful. This is why he needs you as his ally."

"Father I have let you down!" Jungwoo lowered his head as tears started to form in his eyes. "I offended Jung Jaehyun and ruined your plan!"

"I'm sure it's not too late. You still have charms at your disposal." He paused, seeming overcome by tiredness again. "I'm not asking you to love him, just to marry him. I know you have the sort of heart that could never be tamed. Your omega father was like that too."

Jungwoo wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and looked at the King searchingly. His Father rarely ever spoke about the dead prince. "What was he like?"

"Stubborn, like you." He smiled, sadly. "He was betrothed to my older brother, the previous Crown Prince."

"The prince who was exiled?"

"Yes, and after he was exiled, everything that belonged to the Crown Prince was passed to me, including his omega. But he never opened his heart to me. We had two sons together, and yet every day he mourned his old lover."

"The exiled prince died?"

"At the time we thought so. But there were rumours that he survived, and that he had an illegitimate son in exile."

Suddenly, the King dropped his cup and it fell to the ground with a clutter. He put a pale hand to his chest, as though he was out of breath.

"Father!" Jungwoo cried, and swept to hold his arm, alarmingly.

"It's nothing," the King replied, his voice tired. "I'm just getting old."

"You're not old!" Jungwoo shouted. There were now tears on his cheeks. "You're sick!"

The King held Jungwoo's arm reassuringly. "The doctor already informed me years ago that I didn't have much longer to live. I consulted the fortune teller, and he told me the same. I thought I was getting better, but my time is soon approaching. No one, not even a king, can cheat death forever."

Jungwoo sobbed into his shoulder. "You can't leave us."

"I am here now. I will do everything I can to ensure a clear transition, a good future for the country, and for you and your brother."

With a sick stomach, Jungwoo thought about his brother and Youngho in the North, far away from safety in the clutches of the Jungs, and he wished that they could come home as soon as possible. Regardless of what the King insisted, he would try to speak to Doyoung at the next opportunity.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Yuta return to the capital.

As soon as Doyoung heard from Jungwoo that the King was ill, he decided to end his visit to the north early. Jaehyun was going to show him some of the nearby farmlands and towns, but he had to apologise.

"I've just heard that my father needs us back early," he said. He tried to sound sorry, but with all the confusing feelings around Jaemin and Yuta he was grateful to get the opportunity to return to the capital early, and put off his courtship with Jaemin until he had settled his feelings.

"And no doubt the King is missing his omega. You must be excited to tell him the news."

Doyoung nodded. While talking with Jungwoo he had not even mentioned it, and now he was annoyed that even Jaehyun seemed to know about it.

Jaehyun escorted Doyoung to the stables himself. "I will miss you," he said.

"And so will I! But I'm sure we will get to see each other again soon."

"Like, when we become brothers-in-law?" Jaehyun held his arm suddenly. "Jaemin likes you, you know. You will do the honourable thing by my brother, won't you?"

Doyoung bit his lip, and he and Jaehyun looked at each other silently for a moment. He wondered how obvious his feelings were, or whether Jaehyun had just come to know him so well. "He is still underage," Doyoung said softly. "I don't want to marry him just yet. But I promise I will do the honourable thing."

Jaehyun smiled. "I know you will."

They turned to see Youngho coming around the corner, with the horses. Jaehyun added, "I will miss Youngho too, actually."

Doyoung raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"At first I was just curious about him. But we talked for a bit, and ah, I think I'm actually a bit fond of him." He raised his arm in greeting when Youngho noticed them. "I won't go and send him off though. I still have some pride. Give him my regards."

* * *

Yuta smiled shyly when Doyoung greeted him. "How are you feeling?" Doyoung asked him.

"I'm feeling much stronger these days, thank you."

Youngho intercepted them. "I will ride with Yuta. I think it would be the safest option." He gave Doyoung a careful look, and Doyoung nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's best to be safe."

They travelled without stopping until nightfall, when they stopped at an inn to eat and rest for the night. Youngho kept Yuta carefully guarded by his side the whole time, and then took guard outside the door of his bedroom. Doyoung, unable to sleep, came to sit beside him.

"You're taking extra precautions with Prince Yuta now. Is it because of the baby?"

"It's my job to protect him. Not just from bandits and assassins - but also from _you_."

Doyoung opened his mouth in offence. "From me? Why would I hurt Yuta?"

Youngho kept his voice low. "Doyoung, you're a real prince, the only alpha heir to the throne. No one is going to throw you away because you love the wrong omega. Even Jungwoo could get away with liking me. But Yuta is a prince that only survives because he has the favour of the King. That's _all_ he has. If you ruin his reputation he won't survive."

"I wouldn't dream of ruining his reputation."

"Then you can't tell him the truth about how you feel. You must keep it a secret from him. Don't put him in a difficult situation."

Doyoung looked down sulkily. "I wasn't planning to. I know he's an honourable omega. He's a devoted and loving husband to my father."

"That's right." Youngho reached out to squeeze Doyoung's hand, as if to ensure there was understanding between them. "He really is."

* * *

As soon as they returned to the capital, Yuta hurried to meet with the King. He did not even take time to change or wash, so he met with him in his riding clothes.

The King had been in bed for the past day, ever since he fallen ill at Jungwoo's side. Since then he had fallen into a deep fatigue, and had hardly been able to rouse himself. Jungwoo had spent most of his time by his room, either sitting by his side or waiting in the foyer. When Yuta found him, his cheeks were stained with tears.

"At last you're here!" Jungwoo cried, and for once he seemed genuinely glad to see Yuta. "Father is so unwell, I'm so worried about him."

"Has the physician been?"

"The royal physician has been checking regularly and already gave his prescription." He paused to wipe his cheek, like a child. "The doctor thought you might be the best medicine for him. He says there's a way that alphas and omegas can pass their energy. But not any omega... it has to be, you know..."

"I know what you mean." He brushed Jungwoo's shoulder awkwardly, trying to placate him. "Please try not to worry. It's no use you crying over him like this."

Yuta went inside and found the King lying partially upright in the bed, his eyes closed. When he opened them, he only managed to open them by half. Yuta dropped down to his knees and felt for his hand. He kissed it, and brought it to his cheek.

"I'm here, Your Majesty."

The King sighed. "You smell like a horse..." He laughed softly. "Still, it's good to have you back."

Yuta lifted himself onto the bed so that they could lie together. He took the King's hand and brought it to his waist. They lay like that for a few moments, and before long the King was able to sit up properly.

"Can you feel it?" Yuta asked him, smiling shyly. "I haven't felt anything myself, but maybe you could."

The King looked at him curiously, and then called for the servant to bring back the doctor.

The royal physician entered in a hurry, but he was delighted to see that the King was now sitting upright and there was colour in his face. "Your Majesty, you look much better! What did you need?"

"Check Prince Yuta for me."

Yuta held out his wrist for the doctor to take his pulse. He then let the doctor take a general examination.

"It's excellent news!" the doctor reported. "You will have a child. It's three months already."

"Does the news make you feel revived?" Yuta asked the King softly, squeezing both his hands. "Now you have to focus on your health and get better, so you can meet your son."

"Of course, I feel better already!" He pulled Yuta closer, and Yuta lay his face against his husband's chest.

Yuta still regarded the baby with dread, hating the fact that it was alive inside his body, and he didn't know how he would feel about it when it came out. But he tried to maintain a happy exterior, knowing that this would be important for the King, and he could share some of the King's happiness about having a new prince, even if he could not find that happiness in himself.

After Yuta excused himself to get washed and changed, the King requested the doctor to come back. Yuta leaving had already caused his energy to plummet, and he needed to lie down again. The doctor reacted in alarm, but the King waved his hand dismissively. "From now on I expect you to focus on him, and the baby. They are more important than me."

* * *

Taeil brought a case of the finest ink in the palace and some newly bought writing paper to Jungwoo's room. Once he had delivered the goods, he waited to the side.

"I suppose you are wondering why I asked you to bring me these writing materials?" Jungwoo asked, with a raised eyebrow. "That's why you're still here?"

"Yes, your highness," Taeil replied. "You know me well. And I know your highness doesn't write letters very often, and from the quality of ink and paper I expect it must be for something very important."

"Well, if you must know, I've decided to marry Jung Jaehyun after all."

Taeil's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. It's for the good of the country. I will be able to protect the border from the north."

Taeil watched him curiously, wondering if those days reflecting in the temple had caused Jungwoo to lose his mind.

"What about Youngho?"

"You know, all this time I've been the one to drag Youngho down to my level. It never occurred to me to rise up to his. Yes, this is exactly something that Youngho would do... put the needs of his country before his personal feelings. I hope that he will be proud of me."

"And how are you going to make Master Jung want to marry you? You offended him and he left."

"But Jaehyun is arrogant." Jungwoo smiled with satisfaction. "He expects me to come crawling back to him. And the prize is sweeter when the game is harder."

He wrote a simple message, only a few characters. Then, from the inside of his robe he retrieved a silk scarf that he had been keeping against his chest. He had timed it so that the scarf would hold traces of the scent of his heat. He folded it up with the letter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung takes over the King's responsibilities in court. Jaemin speaks with his cousin.

Over the next few days and months, the King showed some small improvements in his health. He was able to leave his bed and walk around, regaining energy for parts of the day. However, it was clear that he was not going to make a full recovery and consequently he made the decision to pass over the majority of his duties to Doyoung.

Doyoung was willing to take on the responsibility and yet the King was not able to provide much guidance. They had a short meeting at the King's palace, but after only less than hour the King descended into a coughing fit, and Doyoung allowed the doctor and maids to take him away. Thus he headed to court without further instruction.

A few of the officials bristled at the sight of Doyoung in the courtroom in the place of the King, since although he was the Crown Prince, he was not well known around the capital. His authority had been inherited from his father, but it had not been earned from the officials, who were used to the usual power dynamics they had with the King. Doyoung was unfamiliar with all of these, but he hoped that his good education would be enough to guide him through official matters.

He soon realised that his schooling had scarcely prepared him for the responsibilities of governance. He was immediately hit with a barrage of problems, all with conflicting potential solutions. An outbreak of plague had occurred near the border. Doyoung asked why more medicine could not be sent to the town and he was told that the locality was out of funds. "Then why can't we send some of our own?" But there was another issue with supply, and with mismanaged taxes in another area, and by the end of it Doyoung had no clarity on the situation. It seemed as though different officials would tell him a different version of events and he had no idea who could be trusted. There were often arising complaints about food shortages, which to Doyoung was confounded, since he had heard from others that the harvest season had been unexpectedly successful.

By the time of the mid-autumn Festival, Doyoung was exhausted. He did not want to burden his father, who was still weak and unwell, so he turned to the other person that he always depended on: Prince Jungwoo.

Despite his reputation as a hedonistic and spoiled prince, Jungwoo had more insight into the reputations of people around the capital. He took some pleasure in giving Doyoung the low-down on who could be trusted, and who might have ulterior motives. But ultimately, his words to Doyoung were sobering.

"At times like this you have to watch your back. You are the heir to the throne only in name, but you don't have the power and connections just yet. If they wish to replace you, and band together to do so, you will be powerless against them."

"Who would they replace me with? We are the only princes."

"Any nobleman, as long as he's an alpha, would be convincing enough."

It was the night of the banquet. Doyoung and Jungwoo took their places at the royal table, as the festival performances were about to begin. There was an empty place for the King, and a sense of unease hung about the palace. Once again Doyoung felt that he was unable to fill the space left by his father.

"Will the King come out tonight?" Doyoung asked Jungwoo.

"Yuta told me that he would, even just for a short time."

Doyoung smiled at Jungwoo. "Do you get along with Yuta now?"

Jungwoo made no expression. "I don't have any ill feeling towards him. He makes Father feel better, and I'm grateful for that."

"He is truly a devoted and loving husband." Doyoung said it in an approving way, but his voice still came out somewhat melancholy.

"I've heard the doctor say there is some special healing power that can only come from an omega to their alpha. I don't know how much of that I believe. It seems to me that Yuta just cheers him up. And Father is looking forward to the baby--" Jungwoo stopped abruptly, and then frowned. He said the next words to Doyoung mentally: _You were wrong. We are not the only princes. There is another one inside of Yuta._

_It's only a baby. How can a baby be king?_

_Exactly. It would be an excuse to establish a regency to put themselves in power. You have to be careful._

The music stopped suddenly, as the King's entrance was announced. He appeared with Yuta by his side, stepping out into the bright light of the full moon. The King was looking better than Doyoung had last seen, although still tired and thin. Yuta on the other hand, somehow looked worse. In the moonlight his skin appeared wan, and his eyes were tired. A loose robe only just concealed the swell of his belly. Doyoung felt alarmed by the change. Since they had returned from the north, Doyoung had little opportunity to meet with Yuta and on Youngho's advice, he deliberately tried not to. He supposed he just wasn't used to seeing Yuta like this. He must have been working so tirelessly to care for the King that his own health was suffering. As the royal couple came to take their place at the head of the table, Doyoung observed that even without his typically healthy glow, Yuta was still beautiful in his eyes. He now seemed ethereal, like something supernatural or divine.

When he faced Doyoung, a genuine smile came to his lips. Doyoung immediately smiled back, and regretted having avoided him. His heart beat fiercely with love.

* * *

Jaemin sat on the terrace, staring up at the full moon, the same moon that hung over the festivities in the capital. At the Jung manor there had been a feast to celebrate the mid-autumn festival, but Jaemin, having little appetite, slipped away to be alone. His brother noticed him leave and cautiously followed.

"Little brother," he called playfully, "Why do you look so melancholy?"

Jaemin turned and put his arms on the stone partition, resting his head moodily. "I was tired, that's all."

Lately Jaehyun had been in a good mood and Jaemin found it irritating. He tried to avoid Jaehyun's teasing.

"You should be happy," Jaehyun told him. "Your favourite cousin came, didn't he?"

The Huang family, the Jung's in-laws had come for the festival, that was true. And yet Jaemin had not seen his cousin Renjun among them. "I haven't seen him actually."

"He's probably hiding somewhere. He's always so shy."

"He just doesn't like you," Jaemin replied with a small smile. "But that's not what I'm thinking about."

"You're thinking about Prince Doyoung?"

Jaemin didn't reply, just put his head into his arms again.

"Is it because he hasn't written to you? He's very busy you know. The King has given him extra responsibilities and he doesn't have time for writing you love poems like he used to."

"How do you know this? Did he have time to write to _you?_ "

"As a matter of fact he hasn't written to me either. I found this out from Prince Jungwoo..."

Jaemin sighed. "Are you really close with Prince Jungwoo now? I thought you always said his letters were too short, and that he was vain and empty headed."

"Well, I've changed my mind."

"Of course, he gave you that scarf with his scent! Now all of a sudden you want him. You alphas are so easy to win over." He stumbled over the last word, since he realised that this was exactly what bothered him about Prince Doyoung. He always imagined that he could win over Doyoung so easily with his omega traits, but somehow it didn't feel like he had.

Jaehyun took a step closer. He seemed to know what Jaemin was thinking. "I'm sure he is thinking about you. Doyoung made a promise to you, and you two are engaged. He wouldn't take such a thing lightly."

Jaemin sighed moodily again. "I feel like I barely got to meet him. He had to leave in such a hurry."

"That's because he is a good son. He needed to take care of his father, so of course he couldn't stay longer."

"He also seemed very concerned with his stepfather's health."

"Exactly. He is a good son. In my experience, Doyoung is very predictable and very dependable."

He offered Jaemin his hand, and so Jaemin took it and they walked back to the hall. "Are you really going to marry Kim Jungwoo?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I? He seems like a good match for me."

"I thought he was madly in love with the guard, Seo Youngho?"

"Yes, and he has good taste. Youngho is a good man."

Jaemin rolled his eyes, and didn't question any further. Jaehyun's thinking was incomprehensible to him.

Before they had reached the hall, they were suddenly intercepted. Jaehyun reflexively reached for his sword, but laughed with surprise when he saw it was only Renjun.

"Huang Renjun, you have really improved your martial arts. I could hardly hear your footsteps."

Renjun thanked him humbly. Jaemin was surprised by the sight of him too, because he looked changed. They had often played together as children. He had now turned eighteen, and his appearance was the much the same, but Jaemin could sense that something was different. Perhaps it was the aura of an adult? Jaemin wondered if he had changed in the same way, and the thought was uncomfortable.

Renjun had always acted nervous around Jaehyun, so Jaehyun bid them good night and let the two friends catch up. Jaemin hooked his arm around Renjun's, like he often did, and found that Renjun was tense in his grasp.

"Cousin, what's the matter?"

"I couldn't find you at the banquet. You left early."

Jaemin smiled widely. "But now you've found me!"

Renjun quickly pulled him aside, and walked him into the garden where they could be alone. "Is it true that you are going to marry the Crown Prince?" he asked, his voice low and serious.

Jaemin remembered that summer night when he and Doyoung had spoken together in this same garden, like a real pair of lovers. And yet Doyoung had been a little awkward with him that night. Jaemin had liked that he was a humble man, so it didn't bother him. Only he wished that the prince had shown some affection...

Now it was Renjun holding his arm, looking at him with urgency. "So what if I am?" he replied, avoiding his gaze.

"The Crown Prince isn't just any alpha, if you marry him you will become the royal consort."

"You think I don't know that? Becoming the Prince Consort is my parent's greatest wish for me."

"But is that what _you_ want? You will be locked up in a palace, and made to have children."

"Maybe that is what I want. What's the difference between being locked up in a palace, and being locked up here?" With Renjun he found himself reverting back to his childish self. "And don't you think I suit being a prince?"

"I've never met anyone more worthy of being a prince," Renjun said seriously. "But I just think you're too smart to be Doyoung's consort. He'll probably have concubines too."

"We're fond of each other," Jaemin replied sulkily, even though he really doubted it. Renjun was making his doubts worse and he resented him for it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby arrives, but Yuta is left in a critical condition.

Winter came, and snow descended on the palace. Even with layers of robes, the large shape of Yuta's stomach was an unusual sight to see. He was seated in the King's palace, with Doyoung by his side as they held court with representatives from the northern farmers. After not reaching any satisfactory conclusion, and fearing growing dissent, he had resolved to ask Yuta to attend the discussions with him, as Prince Yuta was the member of the royal family they were most free speaking with. Doyoung was amazed to see how quickly the negotiations were wrapped up with Yuta present. The officials were surprised by Yuta's strange appearance, as it was most unusual for a heavily pregnant consort to be holding court like this. Doyoung was ashamed that he had to bother the prince over this matter, and he was conscious that by using his stepfather as capital he was further undermining his own authority. Once the officials had been dismissed, Doyoung turned to Yuta and helped him to stand.

"I'm glad that we could come to a conclusion today."

Yuta still seemed deep in thought as he allowed Doyoung to hold his arm. "The harvest this year was especially bountiful, and the weather was excellent. How could there still be food shortages? There is something strange happening in the north."

Doyoung nodded. "I know it seems like they take too much, but the army is stationed at the border, and they need to be taken care of. There have been so many skirmishes this past year."

"I know that's true. But what's the use in defending our border, when the people within that border cannot even eat?" Yuta sighed. "I know that you are worried... if you do not give them what they want, the lords in the north will rebel and turn the army on you. But who is really in charge of this country?"

Doyoung smiled softly and released his hand. "I told you, didn't I? I have no idea what it means to be king."

Yuta's expression became hurt. "Don't put it like that! I was just thinking out loud." He hung his head. "Really, you shouldn't be listening to me. What do I know about these things? You've read so much, and I still only know a few characters!"

"You know more than you think. I am glad to have you as my stepfather." These days Doyoung had made a habit of explicitly referring to Yuta as his stepfather, to try to push the romantic feelings he had out of his head. They were still there of course, and were particularly strong whenever Yuta was nearby, and close enough to reach out and touch.

They were interrupted by a guard, who told them that a fortune teller had come to the palace with an important message. This fortune teller was someone that the King had consulted a number of times and was considered a trustworthy person. They allowed him to enter, and Doyoung helped Yuta return to his seat.

The fortune teller seemed full of excitement. "Your highness!" he cried, addressing Yuta. "I came to tell you that I had a dream, an auspicious symbol of the new prince. I dreamed of your child, and a dragon rising above the mountains!"

The guard suddenly drew his sword, and pointed it at the fortune teller. "How dare you speak like this in the presence of the Crown Prince."

Doyoung quickly implored the guard to put his sword away. "It's not an offensive thing to hear good news about the baby. I also wish good fortune for my new brother."

"But this is a false omen suggesting that the child will one day become king. Your highness is the Crown Prince, and only your son would inherit the throne, not the child of a slave--"

The fortune teller begged for forgiveness. "Your royal highness, this is not what I meant! I foresee that the child will be strong and gifted."

Doyoung found the whole scene rather embarrassing. He cautiously looked to Yuta to see how he was reacting, but he did not seem to be listening. He put a hand over his stomach, and tried to steady himself on the seat. Doyoung rushed to his side.

"Yuta! What's the matter?"

"It hurts." He suddenly grasped at Doyoung's arm. "Doyoung, I'm frightened."

Doyoung turned to the guard. "Hurry, get the royal physician." He dismissed the fortune teller, and tried to help Yuta to his feet.

"Doyoung, please don't leave me," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, the physician will be here soon."

When the doctors came, they took Yuta away. Doyoung tried to go with them, but he was stopped. "Go tell the King that the baby will arrive soon," the royal physician instructed. Doyoung regretted not being able to fulfill Yuta's wish, but he knew he was not allowed into the omega's palace, so he followed the instruction.

* * *

Hours later, the baby was not yet born and Doyoung had received little news. He asked for Jungwoo to go into the palace to retrieve more information, and when he was sent back, they tried to send in Taeil.

At last two of the doctors came out, their faces looking tired and ashen.

"There is some complication," the younger one explained. "The Prince is not well. From this point onward we can focus on saving the baby, or saving the Prince. Which one should we choose?"

"Save Prince Yuta!" Doyoung cried, before anyone else could say anything. "You must do everything you can!"

The young doctor looked nervously towards the older one. The older doctor, the head physician, turned to Doyoung. "Your highness, His Majesty the King does not have much longer to live, and Prince Yuta will not be able to have another child. The baby should be our priority here."

Doyoung shook his head furiously as tears poured down his cheeks. "You must save Prince Yuta. The King would not allow anything bad to happen to the prince consort."

Jungwoo added, "The King would be devastated if anything happened to his omega. It would kill him." He stood up and said to Doyoung, "I will go to the temple to light incense for him. I will pray to keep him safe."

Doyoung nodded and thanked him, and then returned to his terrible wait.

* * *

The baby arrived. The child was alive and healthy, and an official announcement was made.

Doyoung begged the doctors for an update on Yuta.

"The prince is very weak, and he is not conscious." The young doctor looked terribly nervous. "We do not want to tell the King, as the King is currently not strong enough to handle such bad news."

Doyoung remembered how Yuta had told him in a feeble voice that he was frightened, and begged Doyoung not to leave his side. He could not let Yuta die alone.

"You must take me to see him immediately." When the doctor hesitated, Doyoung reached for his sword. "Anyone who tries to stop me will be killed!"

At last the doctors relented and Doyoung was allowed inside.

He found Yuta lying unconscious on his bed in the centre of the room, pale and small, now that his belly was gone. Doyoung dropped down to his knees so that he could hold Yuta's wrist.

From behind him, the doctor said, "He's alive, but he's lost a lot of blood. There's not much more we can do right now. We will have to wait for him to regain his strength."

Doyoung suddenly thought that he hated that baby - hated that small and ugly creature that had sucked the life out of Yuta. Yuta had been someone known for his bright eyes and rosy cheeks, it was impossible to think he could have become so unhealthy just because of this. Doyoung asked the remaining maids and doctor to leave, so that he could be with Yuta alone.

"I'm here now," he told Yuta, and tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you before." He felt so pathetic saying it now, now that Yuta was unconscious and couldn't even hear him. He regretted all the things he had never said to Yuta, as he had tried to preserve their reputations. It seemed so pointless now. "Yuta," he called his name without honorific. "Please don't die, you have to live. I've never told you how much I love you. You are the only omega I'll ever love."

He continued to hold Yuta's hand, which was cold and damp. He held it up to his face, letting it become wet with his tears. He brushed it against his lips. He no longer felt the need to hold back and he kissed the hand, the knuckles and then the palm. He leaned closer to be close to Yuta's face and felt his breath. Suddenly, he thought he saw Yuta's eyelid flicker.

He pressed his lips to Yuta's hand again. "I'm here, I'm here," he repeated.

Yuta mumbled something, and turned slightly against the pillow.

Doyoung's touch seemed to be reviving him. He suddenly remembered what Jungwoo had mentioned in passing at the mid-autumn festival, that there was a special kind of healing power from an omega to an alpha. Yuta had sacrificed his own energy to revive the ailing King. But perhaps it also went the other way, and now Doyoung could give his strength to Yuta.

He wasn't sure exactly how it worked, but he thought he might as well try it. He leaned in and kissed Yuta on the mouth. Yuta was motionless and warm beneath him. He brushed his lips again, and pressed, as though he was breathing into Yuta's mouth. After a moment, he thought he could feel Yuta squeezing his hand.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and the baby.

Never in his life had Yuta felt so vulnerable and weak. In his early years he had survived turmoil and violence, but until now he had never been subject to the failings of his own body. The days he spent recovering after he regained consciousness were some of the hardest he had ever spent.

Taeil came in to tend to him when he was awake, and Yuta was glad to finally see someone that he recognised. His only company had been the newborn baby, still unnamed, that the nurses had brought in for him to hold. That was for the baby's sake more than his, since the child was distressed to be away from his parent. Yuta held the small, red creature in his arms and the child's cries faded away. Yuta had always resented the baby, the thing that had taken over his body and taken away his health, but then as he held the child for the first time he felt a strange pull on his heart. He realised that the child was helpless, even more helpless than he was now, and that Yuta would have to be the one to care for him. Rather than tire him, the thought energised him, and then he resolved that he would keep fighting for his health for the sake of the child.

Taeil looked relieved to see that he was awake. Yuta was cradling the child, and although he was still pale and weak, his spirit had lifted and he was able to greet Taeil warmly.

"Everyone was so worried about you," Taeil said. He paused to look at the baby, as though he had only noticed it for the first time. Yuta held the child up and rocked him against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. Is the King alright?"

"To tell the truth, the King has not been well at all since you became unwell yourself, your highness. But I'm sure the news that you and the baby are well will revive his spirits."

Yuta thought about something as the baby wriggled a little against his chest. "Did Prince Doyoung come to see me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I might have dreamed it. I thought he came here and sat beside me when I was unwell. I thought I heard his voice talking to me."

"Actually, he did come to see you, but that was when you were unconscious. I didn't think you would remember."

Yuta smiled. "He really did come then. He must have cheered me up. I didn't even know I was unconscious."

"You were unconscious for such a long time the doctors really thought you wouldn't wake up, and that your baby wouldn't even get to meet you. But after Prince Doyoung came you seemed better." Taeil smiled as he told the story, as the details were entertaining to him. "The Crown Prince was so worried about your well being, he demanded to be let in and when they wouldn't let him pass he threatened them!"

Yuta felt surprised. He wasn't used to seeing Doyoung worked up and he struggled to imagine it. Even when he was angry, he seemed very calm and collected. Had Doyoung really reacted like that just because of him?

"And it wasn't only Doyoung," Taeil continued. "Prince Jungwoo went to the temple to pray for you, and he was there all night apparently."

Yuta smiled. "Really? Even Jungwoo? I'm glad I could live to see his reaction!"

* * *

The baby was eventually given the name Prince Jinhyung, but to Yuta, he was just known as Baby Jin. When nurses came to take the baby away from him, only a few days after his birth, Yuta was alarmed and had to fight to keep Jin with him.

"Your highness, you need to regain your strength. Let us take care of the baby."

Although only a baby, Jin had royal blood, and that meant he held more capital and importance than Yuta ever had. Now that the child was born and the King was near death, Yuta's own relevance was fading.

He wanted to keep Jin close to his side, not to protect his own relevancy, but because he didn't see Jin as a prince, but as a baby, and he was just like any other baby. He was small and vulnerable and needed to be with his parent. Being the third prince, he was not directly in the line of succession, and Yuta thought that he should be allowed to have the upbringing of a normal child.

He used the network of palace servants to get a message to the King, so that he could plead to have his baby back. Unbeknownst to him, the King was not in a fit condition to take any audience, and all matters were redirected to Doyoung, and this was the reason that Yuta was allowed to stay with the child in his palace. 

When the prince was finally returned to him, and he held him in his arms, Yuta couldn't stop himself from crying. He had once hated the creature that had taken away his health and his blood, but he now he thought that he had never loved anyone so much in his whole life.

* * *

As soon as he heard that Yuta was well again, Doyoung looked for an excuse to visit him. He came by his palace to see him with the reason of wanting an update on his baby brother. The servants let him pass and he was taken to Yuta's room, to find him nursing the baby. He was startled by Doyoung's entrance, but Doyoung did not expect to be greeted and allowed him to continue sitting.

"I only wanted to see how you were, and if you needed anything."

"Oh..." Yuta smiled softly. "Thank you."

He was still looking a little tired, but the healthy glow was back in his cheeks. He looked even better now, Doyoung thought.

"Would you like to hold him?" Yuta asked.

Doyoung came close and he felt strangely electrified by Yuta's scent. It was so gentle and sweet. Yuta passed the baby, who was swaddled in a blanket, and Doyoung carefully cradled him in his arms. Baby Jin looked up at him with round eyes, his mouth open in awe.

"He's so beautiful," Doyoung murmured. He thought he could see Yuta's expression in his face, and his heart felt full. It was hard to imagine that the baby was in fact his brother. He fantasised for a second that the baby was his own son, and his heart pounded even harder.

"There is something I would like, actually," Yuta said suddenly.

Doyoung gave him his full attention. Yuta looked down sadly.

"I know that he has been very weak and hasn't had visitors lately, but I would like to see my husband."

Doyoung was taken aback, since he was not used to hearing Yuta refer to the King so intimately, as his _husband,_ it was usually only "His Majesty".

Yuta continued, "I want Baby Jin to meet his father, before--" He stopped himself.

"Of course. He must want to see you too. I will ask the doctors, and make sure they will allow it."

Yuta smiled. "Thank you."

Doyoung passed the baby back to him. He bowed to say goodbye, but before he could leave, Yuta stopped him.

"Taeil told me that you came to see me when I was unconscious."

"Ah, yes, that's right." With a sting of embarrassment, Doyoung remembered the confessions he had poured out to Yuta at that time, and the kiss he had given him.

"I'm sorry I don't remember any of it. But I'm sure you must have helped me get better, so thank you."

Doyoung bowed again. "Everyone in the palace was so worried about you, we wanted to do everything to make sure that you would survive."

Yuta smiled with gratitude. "I knew I could always count on you to look out for me."

* * *

The King was hardly able to stand up by this time, so when Doyoung went to see him, he visited him beside his bed. He sat up slightly to speak with his son.

"You will need to take the throne soon, and I know it's sooner than you would have liked." The King spoke slowly, his eyes half open. "I know you have the ability. You are a good scholar, and you will make wise decisions, as long as your remember the peace and prosperity of the people must be your goal."

Doyoung lowered his eyes to hide that tears were forming. "Yes, father."

"You will also become the head of this family. You have two brothers now, and you must take care of them both, but do not underestimate their abilities either. Jungwoo can help you, and you should let him. And lastly, I hope that you will continue to care for Yuta, even if you don't see him as your stepfather."

Doyoung raised his eyes, curious about what his father meant by this.

"I know he is too young to be your father, but he is the father of your younger brother, and you should treat him as if he was your family."

"Of course," Doyoung said quickly. "I love Yuta." He spoke hurriedly, and he immediately regretted being so candid.

The King continued: "They say that an alpha only ever loves one omega. Don't be too hasty in getting married."

A servant came to announce that Yuta had arrived. Doyoung bid his father a good rest. He saw Yuta on the way out, and he looked as though he was back to full health, with the baby in his arms. The baby had grown so much over the past two months and he was chubby and bright.

Yuta smiled at the sight of Doyoung. They paused to greet each other.

"You are a good son," Yuta said to him. "His Majesty is grateful for you spending time with him."

"Of course, I only have one father," Doyoung replied humbly.

* * *

Yuta brought the baby over to his husband. The King was weak and tired, but seeing the child brought him happiness, and the three of them could sit together, knowing that they would not have much more time to do this.

Baby Jin became tired, and Yuta rocked him against his chest. "I should put him to bed," he said softly.

Before he could leave, the King said, "Doyoung loves you."

Yuta looked at him in shock, but the expression on his face betrayed his real thoughts, that he already knew that Doyoung harboured an illicit love for him. The King was relieved, rather than angry, to know that his guess was correct.

"Everyone in the palace knew you as a slave, but when Doyoung was introduced to you, he first knew you as Prince Yuta. I can tell that you are a jewel in his eyes. You two are the same age, you could have been a husband for him."

Yuta couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks. "I would never betray you. And Doyoung is a good son."

"I know. Stay by his side and he will take care of you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the months following the death of the king, Doyoung finds comfort with Yuta. Jungwoo prepares for married life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the schedule to one chapter per week (but the chapters are getting longer)

In the palace courtyard, Doyoung saw Youngho scolding three of the younger guards. Out of curiosity he came closer and found that the source of the commotion was a guard of about 18 years old, who had a defiant look in his eye as Youngho said,

"Come now, hand it over."

"I won't!"

"These guards said you've been sneaking around a lot lately. What have you been up to, huh?"

The other guards noticed that Doyoung had approached and they quickly stepped back and bowed to him. Youngho and the young guard he was scolding also turned to bow.

"What's going on here?" Doyoung asked.

Youngho said, "He was caught sneaking into Prince Yuta's palace, and he's carrying something but won't hand it over."

"What's your name?" Doyoung asked him.

"Lee Donghyuk."

"What could you be taking to Prince Yuta's palace? Is this something that he asked for?"

Lee Donghyuk lowered his head respectfully. "The Prince asked me to bring him this, and not show anyone." He paused and gave a mean side-eye to the other two guards that were standing behind him. "These two intercepted me and tried to steal the bag, so I fought them off. That's when Master Youngho intervened."

"And you won't show us the bag?"

"Prince Yuta asked me to keep it secret, and I am following his orders."

Youngho raised his fist in annoyance. " _You little_... you are always acting so cheeky. How can you disobey an order from the king? Why should you be so secretive?"

"It was Prince Yuta's request." He gave another bow.

Doyoung smiled. He turned to Youngho. "You should reward him."

"Huh... reward?"

"Yes, he is very loyal. It's a good quality. Come, let's not bother the young guards."

Despite letting Donghyuk go, Doyoung was still curious about the package he was taking to Yuta, and why Yuta wanted it to be kept a secret. He said to Youngho aside, "Do you have any idea what it could be about?"

"No idea at all. But I know that Prince Yuta is fond of him."

"I hardly know him. What's his background?"

"He's the grandson of old Master Lee. He's quite a good fighter, but he has a penchant for getting into fights with the other guards. He doesn't have good parentage, his mother was a slave, so the others used to bully him. He improved his skills a lot recently, so now he gives it back." He paused as he remembered something. "Yuta once gave him instruction in martial arts. I don't suppose that's why he keeps visiting him. He shouldn't hassle the prince with stuff like that at a time like this. The prince is still in mourning."

"But it was Yuta that asked for something to be delivered, so I guessed he was doing Yuta a favour."

"You're not suspicious?"

"No. But I am curious." He didn't think he could get any more information out of Youngho, so he bid him goodbye.

When Youngho was out of sight, he took a different path and made his way to Prince Yuta's residence. He was just in time to see Lee Donghyuk go inside the gate. He hid himself to the side to wait until he came out again. He waited for an unreasonably long time, and started to think he was being ridiculous, spying on the prince and his private matters like this.

Ever since the King had passed away Doyoung had felt reluctant to meet with Yuta. He had the feeling that if he was ever alone with him, all his feelings would pour out and he would confess everything. But it seemed disrespectful to both Yuta and his father to do this. Somehow, Yuta being his father's widower made him even more unattainable than being his father's consort. The only times he had visited Yuta since the funeral had been with the excuse of checking on Prince Jinhyung, and then in those times he had played awkwardly with the baby while Yuta watched them. Yuta had seemed sad and withdrawn at that time, and Doyoung did not want to disturb him further.

At last he saw Donghyuk leave again. By now the sun had set and the gate cast a long shadow. Unseen by Donghyuk, Doyoung went inside and told the servants he was here to visit Yuta. "There's no need to announce me," he told them. "I just want to speak with him casually."

He found Yuta in the drawing room, kneeling at a writing desk. Like Doyoung he was still wearing white mourning robes. He looked up and gasped in surprise, startled by the ambush.

"Please don't get up," Doyoung reassured him. "I just wanted to check in on you. As a matter of fact, I bumped into Lee Donghyuk..."

"I told him to keep it a secret!" Yuta cried.

"He did. He flatly refused to tell me what he was doing by going to your palace." Doyoung smiled. "He seems very loyal to you."

Yuta sighed. "But you still discovered it."

"I was curious, and I felt sorry that we haven't spoken much lately. I thought that perhaps I wasn't looking after you well." He paused. "But discovered what? What was he carrying?"

Yuta lifted the paper that was on the table. There were just a few characters written on it, in large, crude strokes. "Lee Donghyuk was teaching me how to write."

Doyoung broke into laughter. "Why was that a secret?"

Yuta raised his eyebrow. "Because I suspected you might laugh at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you. I mean, I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised. I think it's a wonderful thing."

"I didn't need to write to be the Prince Consort. For that, all I needed was my body. But now... I want to be a good parent too." He looked sheepishly at Doyoung. "Also, I hoped I could surprise you. I wanted to write something pretty for you. Maybe I could even read your poems."

Doyoung felt a tug at his heart, and he quickly knelt down to be beside Yuta. He held his hand. "I think it's a very good thing and I'm touched that you said that. But you could have told me too, in fact, I could teach you some characters myself!"

Yuta smiled with gratitude. "I know, but you are far too busy to be fussing over trivial things with me. You have much more important things to do."

"Lee Donghyuk also has other things to do," Doyoung replied sharply, feeling strangely rejected by Yuta pushing him away.

"I know, I didn't mean to take up his time either. It's just that over the years I have taught a few martial arts to Donghyuk, so he wanted to return the favour."

"I'm sorry for lashing out. That wasn't my intention. It's just that... since the funeral I have hardly seen you, and it isn't because I have had too much to do. In fact, I have been very lonely, and I missed you. I've wanted to come and speak with you so many times, but I held back. I thought it would be better to give you space, since you lost your husband. I didn't want to impose on you."

"Doyoung!" Yuta cried with sudden emotion. "Of course you should impose on me. Your father gave me the role of prince consort so that I could be of some use and assistance to you. I don't want you to think you are ever imposing on me. Besides, he was your father for 23 years, but I only knew him for 3. You must be hurting more than me."

Doyoung lowered his eyes. "Of course I am grieving. But it feels as though I have had too much to worry about."

Yuta placed a hand on Doyoung's cheek. "Then you should let me comfort you. You don't have to bury it all inside of yourself."

The touch was electrifying to Doyoung, and he had the urge to lean in and kiss Yuta. He could not disgrace himself like this however, so all he did was press his own hand against Yuta's and rub his face closer to the touch.

Yuta's hand felt the wetness of tears on Doyoung's cheek. He had hardly even noticed that he was crying, but now he realised what Yuta had told him was true - he was grieving, and he had tried to put other thoughts in front of it, to hide his emotion. To allow it to come out was a wonderful gift that Yuta had offered him.

Yuta held him in an embrace, and he cried more freely. He loved the familiar and comforting smell of the omega, and it seemed to be pushing him further into his emotion, so that his heart was completely undone. Yuta gently rocked him and murmured things into his ear. They stayed together for a long time, Doyoung eventually placing his head in Yuta's lap and Yuta stroking his hair.

* * *

Lee Donghyuk had almost returned to his home before he realised that he still had an ink in his pocket that he had meant to deliver to Prince Yuta. It was dark, but he thought he still had time to return to the prince's residence to give the ink. He was a familiar visitor to the palace, so the servants let him in without questioning.

While in the courtyard he approached the main drawing room, but he was surprised to see that Yuta had another guest. The lanterns were softly lit where Yuta had been writing, but now he could see that Yuta was sitting with a man lying on his lap, and he was smiling and stroking the face of the man.

Donghyuk was struck by shock, and he quickly hid himself in the shadows of the tree. He had always known Yuta to be an upright and virtuous person, and he refused to believe that Yuta might have a secret lover. Besides, he was entertaining the man in his drawing room, where all the servants could see. He peered again at the view from the open door to try to see who the man was. He had his hair unravelled, and it obscured his identity, but after a moment he lifted his head, and Donghyuk recognised him as Doyoung.

This relieved him, but only somewhat. He knew that Yuta was affectionate towards his stepson, so this visit should not be too unexpected. And yet, the way Yuta touched him was so affectionate and full of tender emotion. After all, he was an omega, Doyoung was an alpha, and they were not related by blood. They could easily slide into a dangerous place.

Donghyuk remained determined to monitor the situation, to protect Yuta from the lusts of the new king. He decided he would give the ink another time, and he slipped away into the night.

* * *

Jungwoo and Jaehyun had officially married earlier that year, although they had been living apart since the death of the King, as Jungwoo observed the official mourning period. Jungwoo had been determined and single minded in his mission to help Doyoung in investigating the Jung household, but as he was preparing to leave the capital, his heart felt heavy.

One evening, towards the end of summer, he made his way to the lakeside. There he found Youngho, in their usual meeting place, holding a lantern and looking out over the water.

Jungwoo joined him by his side. Youngho smiled and greeted him.

"I suppose I won't get to see you again," Jungwoo said, trying to suppress the misery in his voice. "I am to leave for the Jung manor in the next couple of days."

"Are you looking forward to being with your husband?"

Jungwoo looked at him with an angry glare. "You know that I'm not. I only married him out of duty, but still..." He sighed and also faced the water. "But still, I don't want to be just like my omega father."

Youngho cocked his head in curiosity. "But you have always wanted to emulate the late prince. I thought he was your hero."

"He died when I was baby. I didn't know him. And I found out recently that he lived a life of misery, because he didn't marry the person he wanted." He turned to Youngho with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to live my life with regret."

Youngho reached out to gently rub his arm. "You were determined to do this. Don't have regrets, just make the most of your situation." He paused, and gazed sadly at his lover. "For what it's worth, I don't think Jung Jaehyun is a bad match for you. He's handsome, and fun to be with. I think he will make you happy."

"But you'll be alone. Will you miss me?"

"Of course I'll miss you." He stepped in closer and pressed a kiss to Jungwoo's forehead. "I'll love you for the rest of my life. Regardless of what you do or where you go, you will always have me."

Jungwoo smiled softly. He felt comforted and protected by Youngho's declaration of love. "It was partly because of you that I decided to go to the north in the end. I didn't want to be the spoilt prince any more, the one that shamelessly took pleasures from you. I want to be responsible and help my country, and I thought that's sort of thing that would make you proud."

"You're right. I am proud of you."

They stood quietly together by the lakeside, watching the silver reflection of the moon flutter on the surface of the water.

* * *

On the eve of Jungwoo's journey to the north, Doyoung asked for Youngho to come and meet with him.

As soon as they were alone together, Doyoung made his request. "Youngho, I would like you to escort Jungwoo to the north."

"Me? Escort him?"

"Yes, he needs a guard to protect him, since the journey is long. And you are the best guard for the job."

Youngho stepped closer and lowered his voice. "Are you doing this because you are sorry that we're splitting up?"

"A little, maybe." Doyoung smiled, half-heartedly. "But I know that I could trust you to look after Jungwoo."

Youngho sighed. "He might not like this. He was committed to making the most of his marriage to Jung Jaehyun."

"That's why it would be good if he could see you give them your blessing. Besides, for some reason, Jaehyun liked you."

Youngho gave a respectful bow and agreed to follow the order. He lingered for a moment, and Doyoung wanted to take the chance to have an honest talk with his friend.

"Is there something else on your mind Youngho?"

"Not really, but I noticed that you have been visiting Prince Yuta frequently these days."

Doyoung gave him an innocent look. "Shouldn't I do that? I wanted to visit my little brother."

"But I heard that you were visiting Yuta alone in the evenings."

"Because he is learning to write and I have been helping him."

"Surely you could have assigned a tutor from the academy to help him."

"Youngho!"

Youngho smiled with some satisfaction. "Didn't you want to hear my honest thoughts? You still need to be careful about your feelings towards Yuta, now not only for his sake. You are a new king, your reputation is still in the making. Sleeping with your father's consort goes against the incest taboo, even if he is not your blood relative. He will be buried in the royal tomb with your father, you know."

Doyoung sighed deeply and hung his head. "I know what you're thinking, and you're right. And honestly, I haven't slept with him, or done anything untoward. It's only that being with him somehow clears my head. Being with him is the main thing I look forward to in the day, and now that even Jungwoo is leaving, I feel like I will be alone."

Youngho nodded. "I understand. But I am giving you my advice. The royal family will never be free to love and marry who they want to. Even Jungwoo has decided to give up his selfish ways to make an important match. Out of the two of you, I know you have always been the more sensible one."

Doyoung smiled. "Thank you Youngho. Please look after Jungwoo well."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo begins his life at the Jung manor, but his new husband is not what he expected.

The journey to the north was long and hot. Jungwoo beat his fan out of discomfort and boredom. Taeil, who was travelling with him in the carriage, seemed unusually gloomy and Jungwoo found his presence to be irritating.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, after becoming annoyed by the silence.

Taeil snapped out of his stupor. "This is the first time I've been out of the capital. In my whole life I've hardly been outside of the palace."

"So? This is also my first time leaving the palace. You should have a greater sense of excitement."

Taeil gave a little smile. "I'm leaving the palace but I will do the same thing - just somewhere else. Attending to your highness, that is."

Jungwoo swatted him with the fan. "Are you saying I'm not exciting? If it wasn't for me you would have nothing to gossip about."

"That is true." He paused. "But now that your highness is married there won't be as much to gossip about I suppose?"

"Gossip about me and Youngho you mean?" Jungwoo rolled his eyes. "Don't act so disappointed, you never approved of me sleeping with him in the first place."

"It's true, I thought it was inadvisable, but as you say, it was a source of gossip." He paused again, with a slight smile. "But are the adventures really over? Youngho is coming with us as part of the envoy."

Jungwoo sighed. "I don't understand it. Doyoung asked him to come. He was always so disapproving of our relationship and he wanted me to marry Jaehyun, so why would he send Youngho to escort me?"

Taeil smiled. "Because His Majesty is soft on you? He didn't want to break your heart so he is allowing you some more time with your lover before you will join your husband."

Jungwoo sighed as he fluttered the fan. "He's become weirdly sentimental lately."

* * *

When they arrived, Youngho helped Jungwoo out of the carriage. Although they held hands, Youngho's manner was formal and impersonal. He seemed determined to maintain his dignity in this situation.

Jaehyun greeted them cordially at the gate. He looked surprised, but not displeased, by the sight of Youngho.

"You've brought Youngho with you?" he asked Jungwoo, a glint of amusement in his voice.

Youngho bowed respectfully. "His Majesty asked me specifically to ensure a safe journey for Prince Jungwoo."

"That is very good of you."

"Since the Prince has arrived, I will take my leave."

"No, you should stay!" Jaehyun held out his arms for him. "The last time you were here you had to leave early, and I didn't get to show you everything I wanted to. Please be my guest for a few days."

Youngho looked awkwardly towards Jungwoo, who nodded discreetly.

"Very well."

"Excellent!" With that Jaehyun took Youngho's arm and led him into the main household, with his new husband left standing perplexed by the gate.

* * *

Jungwoo was accommodated by the Jung omegas in the omega residence. Master Huang took to him coldly, calmly reminding him that "Even though you are a prince, you are firstly an omega, and you must serve your husband with obedience and care."

He soon discovered that Master Huang was indulgent and doting with Jaehyun, but strict with his omega son, Jaemin. When Master Huang gave Jungwoo a lecture, Jaemin cast him a sympathetic look.

Jungwoo quickly became curious about his new brother-in-law, the beautiful and clever omega that was promised to Doyoung. Indeed, he seemed to be like the omega version of Doyoung: clever and sensible, with a fondness for books and writing. When the two were alone together, Jaemin revealed his curiosities about Jungwoo - but really, they were just curiosities about Doyoung.

"Does His Majesty ever speak about me?" he whispered excitedly, and Jungwoo fought the urge to roll his eyes. He remembered the ways that Doyoung had gushed about his sweet pen-pal, talking about how elegant his words were, and how delicate his character was.

"Yes, he bored on about you a bit. Said your letters were charming, and you had good character, and how he wished I was more like you, and so on and so on..."

Jaemin was flushed with pleasure at these words, but then he pushed on. "But did he say anything recently? It's been so long since I've heard from him."

Jungwoo thought about it, and then he realised that Doyoung had not mentioned Jaemin recently. In fact he had not said anything about him ever since he had first met him in person. Had Doyoung really lost interest in the young omega? By Jungwoo's eye, Jaemin was attractive, and he had the sort of qualities that he imagined Doyoung would admire in an omega. Surely, he must have been satisfied. His poor brother was such an awkward virgin, though. Perhaps he didn't know how to act around him.

"Well, our father passed away, and he became the King, so there has been a lot on his mind lately." He paused and smiled at Jaemin. "I'm sure he will bring you to the capital when he is ready. My brother has always been one to neglect his physical needs, if you know what I mean."

Jaemin opened his eyes wide. "No. What do you mean?"

"I mean, he hasn't been _intimate_ with anyone."

Jaemin looked shocked. "But of course he hasn't. Neither have I." He paused. "Are you saying that you...?"

Jungwoo laughed sharply. "No, I'm a virgin too... of course."

* * *

That night Jungwoo was taken to Jaehyun's room to spend his first night with his husband. He didn't feel strongly either way about it, but he supposed it might be a bit of fun in his otherwise dull and uncomfortable day.

To his surprise, Jaehyun received him coldly. "I'm not that interested in sleeping with you," he said flatly. "To be honest I only married you out of duty towards your brother, who is a close friend of mine. You have never been very affectionate with me."

Jungwoo was taken aback. He had sent Jaehyun that scarf, thinking that his scent would entice the alpha. Then they had exchanged affectionate letters. Had Jaehyun been playing him all this time? He felt his cheeks heat up with indignation and embarrassment.

He responded sourly, "I also only married you to please my brother."

Jaehyun smiled. "In that case, we are in agreement. Let's have a fake marriage. I'll ask the servants to send you back to the omega's residence."

* * *

Even though Jungwoo had not harboured any real feelings for Jaehyun, the rejection stung him deeply. The next few days were long and miserable, as Jungwoo spent his time with Jaemin who kept himself busy with studies. Jungwoo quickly grew bored with him and resented his pristine reputation and manners.

One night he noticed that Jaemin had slipped out after the evening meal. Since he had nothing better to do he followed him secretly. Jaemin made his way towards the internal garden, where he met with a young man. The two held hands and spoke to each other intensely, while Jungwoo remained hidden behind a wooden pillar. Even though he could not hear what they were talking about, Jungwoo felt sure they were having a secret romance. He was delighted by the knowledge that Jaemin was not as perfect as he seemed, and excited by the thought of having some gossip to investigate.

He saw the young man return to the house where the alphas lived, but he wasn't able to follow him. He asked Taeil to help him investigate, and later found out that the man was Huang Renjun, a first cousin of Jaemin from Master Huang's side of the family.

"What else can you find out about him?" he asked Taeil as they walked together in the garden one afternoon.

"Nothing much." Taeil paused. "It's not as easy here as in the palace. Back home I knew everyone and could get information quickly. Here, nobody knows me and nobody will tell me anything. The servants have already ostracised me."

"I know you don't like it here, and neither do I. But just endure it some more. Jaemin is promised to Doyoung and is the future Prince Consort. It is our duty to investigate him thoroughly."

"I understand, your highness."

* * *

Youngho had not intended to stay for long in the north, but Jaehyun was hospitable and eager for him to stay, coming up with new ideas and things to show him. The thought of him being Jungwoo's husband was no longer painful for him - he knew in his heart the depth of the love he shared with Jungwoo, and did not think it could be broken so easily. And yet he was suspicious about the reasons for Jaehyun wanting to keep him at the manor. He was not able to meet with Jungwoo; Jaehyun also made sure of that, keeping Youngho close to his side and taking him outside to the nearby farms and villages.

One day he took Youngho to the storehouse to show his father's weapon collection. He passed a sword to Youngho, who unsheathed it and admired the delicate metalwork.

Jaehyun suddenly took the sword with his bare hand and held it to his chest. Youngho tensed up in surprise.

"Young master, what are you doing?"

Jaehyun's hand trembled as he held the sword, his steely gazed fixed on Youngho. "You won't attack me?"

Youngho choked back a surprised laugh. "No. I don't want to hurt you at all." He carefully pulled back and put the sword aside.

"Even though I've married your omega?"

"You have married my omega." Youngho smiled slightly. "But he is still _my_ omega." Jaehyun looked unsettled, so he added, "If you care for Jungwoo--"

"I do not care for Jungwoo."

Jaehyun took a sudden step forward, and Youngho instinctively reached for the sword again, but to his surprise, Jaehyun pressed a kiss to his mouth. He was about to say something in protest, but as he opened his lips, Jaehyun only made the kiss deeper.

"Young master..."

Jaehyun pulled back and frowned. "Please... call me Jaehyun."

* * *

As more days passed, it seemed that the whole Jung household had become aware of the absence of Jungwoo in Jaehyun's bed, and everyone from the servants to the local townsfolk were gossiping about it. Master Huang regarded Jungwoo with even more suspicion and displeasure. Jungwoo was becoming increasingly miserable and wished to ask Doyoung if he could return to the capital, but then he remembered that he had made this decision for a reason and he should see it to its end.

The only person that still treated Jungwoo with some friendliness was Jaemin. The fact that Jungwoo displeased Master Huang made Jungwoo more appealing to him, and eventually they began to spend more time chatting and playing music together.

One night they were interrupted by a servant bringing a message to Jungwoo.

Jaemin smiled. "Is Jaehyun finally going to ask you to see him?"

"I doubt it," Jungwoo replied, not rushing to open the note. "He made it plain that he didn't see me as an omega."

"But I think that he does. My brother is just very proud. He's probably only playing with you."

Jungwoo smiled. "Playing with me? If that's the case, he's playing with an expert..."

Jaemin pressed him. "Go on, what does it say?"

Jungwoo opened the note, and as he read it his face turned to a frown. The note said: _I have decided that I might let you meet with Youngho for one night. Please come to my room at midnight._

"He's definitely playing with me," he murmured, more to himself than to Jaemin. "But what is the point of this?"

"What does he want?"

Jungwoo quickly folded the note again and tucked it into his sleeve. "He asked me to go to his room at midnight. I hope this isn't a trick."

Jaemin looked satisfied. "He's probably just getting tired of pretending that he doesn't care about you. Are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Later, Jungwoo showed the note to Taeil, who looked at it with suspicion. "Youngho is indeed still here," he told Jungwoo. "I spoke to him not long ago. He's been kept busy by Jaehyun. The young master always has something to do with him, show him, ask him. He is indeed very interested in Youngho."

"And now he's telling me that I can meet with Youngho? Surely it must be a trick."

"Yes, maybe. Perhaps he wants to catch you being unfaithful. On the other hand, he seems to genuinely like Youngho. Maybe Youngho was the one who begged to see you."

Taeil's comment made Jungwoo's chest feel warm, as he imagined his faithful Youngho still longing for him, even begging Jaehyun to see him. He saw how this could be a trap set by Jaehyun, and yet at the same time he was too curious to ignore it. He also wanted to see Youngho badly, since for the first time in his life he was feeling totally deprived of love.

To Taeil he said, "Please get my good silk. I will go to his room at midnight."

* * *

Jungwoo recruited Taeil to accompany him, and keep watch outside just in case anything suspicious took place. He was let into the alpha's residence, since most people in the household were expecting and happy to see the omega finally going to his husband. He was let into the main room, and took a turn to the bedroom by himself. He looked around to check that he was totally alone, and when he was convinced that he was, he gently pulled the door.

Inside, there was Youngho. Jungwoo was about to take another step forward, until he realised that Jaehyun was there too, and he was reaching to put his arm around Youngho. He then leaned in and kissed Youngho on the ear.

"What are you doing?" Jungwoo asked, looking in confusion between both Youngho and Jaehyun. Youngho seemed a little flustered and nervous, although he also did not seem at all repulsed by Jaehyun's touch, and Jungwoo had the uncomfortable realisation that Jaehyun had probably touched him before.

"I thought you might want to see Youngho before he leaves," Jaehyun replied simply. "And I thought, maybe you would like to see him like this." He bent down to kiss Youngho's neck and Youngho wriggled away. Once again Jungwoo thought he only seemed uncomfortable because he was watching, and not because of the kiss itself.

Jungwoo wasn't going to be played by such a cheap act, even if he did feel a little betrayed that Youngho, who had confessed his love to Jungwoo, had given himself over so easily to another man. He cleared his throat. "Jaehyun, it seems like you've taken a liking to our Youngho? Is that so?"

"Yes!" Jaehyun smiled at him. "How could you tell? I suppose that means we have something in common."

"Indeed we do."

Youngho locked eyes with Jungwoo, as though begging for forgiveness, and Jungwoo returned a gaze that showed his quiet fury. Still, he wasn't about to be beaten.

"Jaehyun," he said. "If you have taken me for someone who likes to play games... you are right. I _love_ to play games." He stepped up to the couple, and pulled Youngho away from him, and placed a kiss on his mouth.

When he looked back at Jaehyun, he thought Jaehyun looked pleased.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung's first year as king is marked by uncertainty as the court officials urge him to marry.

Youngho's stay at the Jung manor went from days to weeks to over a month. One night he was taken by surprise when Taeil intercepted him by the garden.

"Taeil, what are you doing? You took me by surprise."

Taeil chuckled in response. "That's what I should be asking you. What are you still doing here in the north? Surely His Majesty needs you more at the palace."

"Well, he hasn't asked for me, and Jungwoo has been speaking to him regularly."

Taeil narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "That doesn't sound like a good thing. Seo Youngho, one of the most promising guards from the respectable Seo clan, isn't missed in the capital?"

"Are you suggesting that I should be concerned for my position?"

"What I'm suggesting is that you are throwing away your position so that you can be used by an alpha _and_ an omega. You think I don't know what you do with them?"

Youngho averted his gaze. "Why Taeil, I think you know everything. You always do."

"Then won't you take my warning?"

Youngho paused. He knew that Taeil had a point, but he had a different perspective. This whole time Youngho had convinced himself that he was just helping the couple adjust into their marriage. After all, at least they were finally going to bed together - even if Youngho was always between them. He still loved Jungwoo, but it was also true that he had developed some feelings for Jaehyun. He liked going to bed with them. In fact, he loved it. Being in between an alpha and omega was one of the rarest pleasures in the world, and something that Taeil could never understand.

But then again, there was Doyoung, and the capital.

Youngho promised Taeil that he would leave before the mid Autumn festival.

* * *

By the time of the mid-autumn festival, Jungwoo and Jaehyun had fallen into an acceptable dynamic. The people of the Jung household now believed that they had consummated their marriage, and there was less gossip about it.

Jaemin tried to pry him with questions, but Jungwoo refused to tell him any of the details of his strange bedroom life, brushing them off with vague comments. He was actually rather amused by how curious Jaemin was about it.

"Are you really still pretending to be innocent?" Jungwoo asked him, as they sat together for the festival banquet.

Jaemin gave him a hurt look. "Have I offended you, brother? What do you mean by that?"

Jungwoo chuckled. "I know a fox when I see one. Trust me, it takes one to know one. I have often seen you meeting with that alpha in the garden at night."

"That person you refer to," Jaemin replied moodily, "is my cousin."

"I know that he is your cousin. But I also know that he is an alpha, and that he loves you."

Jaemin folded his arms in defiance. "He's not even an alpha, you know."

"Well he's not an omega, and he is the son of Lord Huang, and the Huangs are an alpha-omega family, so he must be one or the other."

"You don't know the whole story." Jaemin lowered his voice and beckoned Jungwoo to move in closer, which he did enthusiastically. "He's not really the son of Lord Huang. He's an orphan that was adopted by the Huang household."

Jungwoo's eyes shined with excitement. "Who were his real parents?"

"All I know is that his father was an alpha that my uncle cared for like a brother. And that his mother was an ordinary woman that died after his birth."

"So, he's a half-blood. But he can still be an alpha, and I'm certain that he is. I can sense it." Jungwoo smiled suddenly. "That also means he's not really your blood related cousin. I know I'm right that he loves you!"

Jaemin looked down sadly. "Do you really doubt my loyalty to Doyoung? I intend to keep my promise to him."

"Of course," Jungwoo replied flippantly. "I never said you loved him back. I thought you might have been just meeting him for fun."

"You don't understand my feelings for Renjun. We are close, like brothers. We played together as children."

Jungwoo, ignoring his remark, nudged him. "See, he's looking at you."

Huang Renjun was indeed watching them from across the hall, but his gaze was not fixated on Jaemin, but rather on Jungwoo, who he regarded with a look of suspicion.

* * *

Doyoung's first year as King was marked by a poor harvest, which did little to ease the tensions in the countryside. Fortunately the previous year's harvest was enough to cover rations for another year, but there was still a lack of confidence in the young king, who was yet to prove his worth.

By this time, Doyoung had figured out which officials were the most trustworthy and useful, and which ones needed to be treated with caution. The oldest man on the council had been a trusted advisor to his father, and so Doyoung treated him with the utmost respect. After the mid-autumn festival, he told Doyoung plainly that it would be wise for him to get married within the next year.

"The council are divided on who the best match would be. Many of the officials have omega sons who are the right age, and they would be happy to have a seat close to the throne. You must choose carefully, but most importantly - you must choose someone. It is inauspicious for a king to be with no heir, and with no consort. Some would even blame the poor harvest on the impotent king who was unable to bear fruit..."

Doyoung considered these words. "Who would be your choice?"

"Young Master Jaemin from the Jung clan is still the best choice. He is removed from the palace politics, and yet the Jung family is a key power in the north."

"I promised his brother that I would delay the marriage until Jaemin had completed his studies."

In truth, Doyoung had been putting off his marriage for other reasons. Although he wanted to honour the promise he made to Jaehyun and his brother, he knew that if he married Jaemin, in his heart he would not be able to love Jaemin fully. He did not believe that it was possible to love any omega that was not Yuta. However, he did not dare bring up the possibility of making Yuta his consort to the officials, many of whom had not approved of Yuta being the Prince Consort of the previous regime, and would become even more furious at him becoming the consort of the current one, considering both his background and the incest taboo.

* * *

When Youngho returned from the north, he and Doyoung had a private meeting. Doyoung asked Youngho on how Jungwoo was faring, and whether he had settled into his marriage.

"I believe he has," Youngho told him. "He was glad to have Taeil with him, someone from the capital who can keep him company and also keep him in line."

"I know that you also looked after him." Doyoung smiled. "Thank you for that. I know you were at the Jung household for a long time."

Youngho frowned. "Why didn't you ask me to come back sooner?"

"What do you mean?" Doyoung was surprised by his comment.

"Like you said, I was in the Jung household for a long time. You didn't need me here?"

"Oh... I wanted you to stay with Jungwoo, because I knew you were having a good effect on him. And I know how troublesome he can be."

Youngho still felt uncomfortable. "I've heard from the guards that you've been favouring Lee Donghyuk lately. Is that true?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that I have been favouring Lee Donghyuk. He's rather talented, and I have recognised his talents." He paused. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking that you might have needed me by your side during your first year. Lee Donghyuk may be talented, but he is still very young. And I hope that you weren't keeping me away."

"Keeping you away?" Doyoung looked at him searchingly. "I was happy for you to be together with Jungwoo."

Youngho accepted the answer, but privately thought that Doyoung had certainly changed his mind about inappropriate love affairs, and he believed he knew the reason why.

* * *

As the days wore on into the end of the year, Doyoung was increasingly disturbed by vivid dreams and sleepless nights. Even as the weather become cold, he would wake up with his body drenched in sweat. Often his cock would be hard and leaking, and his sheets damp. Servants would need to wash the sheets daily, and gossip about his condition quickly spread around the capital.

The fortune teller advised him that by suppressing his alpha instinct, he was disturbing the natural order. The royal physician inspected him not long after, and gave him more or less the same advice.

"Your body is ravaged by internal heat. You must think of a way to relieve your urges."

Doyoung smiled. "It seems like everyone, from the earth to the heavens is urging me to get married."

The physician replied impartially. "For your condition, any release would be beneficial. It's not for me to suggest who you choose to relieve it with."

Doyoung had almost considered recruiting an omega from a pleasure house, but he decided against it, feeling that it would be unfair to the omega and he wouldn't enjoy it himself. Nervous about the rumours, he had reduced his visits to Yuta's palace, but he still visited now and then during the day hours, so that he could play with Baby Jin.

By chance, one day he was brought a box containing some of his father's possessions. Doyoung was grateful for the opportunity to go through the private writings and documents of the previous king, feeling that any guidance in this time would be a gift. Among the notes and files, he found a delicately woven scroll. He unravelled it carefully and was surprised to see that it was a painting of Prince Yuta, although the painting appeared to have been done before Yuta had become the prince. Doyoung's heart quickened at the possibility that his father had painted it himself, but then he noted that the work had been completed by a famous artist in the capital. It was probably even more remarkable that his father had commissioned such a distinguished artist for the job. It was not only a portrait of a beautiful omega, in the spring of his youth, but also a symbol of the incredible desire and love of the alpha that had commissioned it.

Doyoung returned the notes and files to the box, but kept the painting in his sleeve. Before he went to sleep he unravelled it again, and gazed longingly at the beautiful figure. The real version was more beautiful to him, but the painting was more suggestive of desire, as it contained the artist's impression. He carefully placed the painting on his table, and when he returned to his bed, he took a hold of his cock and rubbed it slowly, taking in the full emotion that seeing the painting had given him. He released his seed powerfully into a cloth, and then for the first time in months, he slept peacefully through the night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta invites Doyoung to join him at the hot spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains explicit scenes

The baby prince shrieked and giggled as Yuta bounced him on his knee. They were sitting together in the courtyard of his palace, where butterflies were fluttering in the first months of spring. He sang to him an old folk song, the same one that he had sung at the Jung manor, the words in his mother dialect. No one in the palace could decipher what it meant, but the young prince loved it the most.

Although Prince Jinhyung was an alpha, Yuta was grateful that he was out of the line of succession. He hoped that his son could live a happy and simple life, although he still hoped to raise him to become a noble and honourable prince.

He stopped his singing as he noticed that Donghyuk was lingering by the gate. "You can come in," he said.

Donghyuk bowed. "I didn't want to interrupt your song."

"Did you have something to tell me?"

Donghyuk produced the scroll that he was carrying in his sleeve. "The King asked me to give this to you."

Yuta smiled. "A gift?" He took the scroll and then he and Donghyuk unravelled it together. Yuta gasped at the sight of the portrait of himself.

"The King has done a portrait of you?" Donghyuk asked, surprised.

"No, I believe this was the portrait my late husband commissioned. After the portrait was finished, he kept it in his private collection. Doyoung must have come across it and thought to give it to me."

"It's such a beautiful painting! The beauty of your highness is unrivalled."

Yuta chuckled sadly. "You are exaggerating. To be honest, looking at this painting now is giving me some regret."

"Because it reminds you of your husband?"

"Yes, I suppose."

Yuta's mind was actually reflecting on how much his body had changed since this portrait had been painted. He was no longer the beautiful omega in _the spring of his youth_. Having the baby had deformed his body, and left him with scars. He regretted that it had been the previous King, a man old enough to be his father, that had taken his youth and innocence. He wondered what might have happened if he had met Doyoung first. Now he wondered why Doyoung had given him the portrait.

He suddenly said to Donghyuk, "Does His Majesty still suffer from his insomnia and bad dreams?"

"I believe so," Donghyuk replied, eyes lowered. "The doctors believe the only solution is for him to get married soon."

"I have an idea. Please go back and tell him that I would like to take him to the hot springs." He paused. "Because I am an omega, I have some understanding of his condition..."

* * *

Doyoung was surprised by Yuta's suggestion, but when Donghyuk told him that Yuta had also requested for it to be kept discreet, he became excited. He was thrilled at the idea of bathing with Yuta, and didn't care about what anyone else in the palace would suggest.

They walked to the mountain together, with only Donghyuk as a guard, and he kept his promise to leave them alone when they arrived.

Yuta and Doyoung bathed together in the open pool. Yuta did not feel shy about showing his body, but he did not think he had anything to flaunt anymore, since having the baby had altered his once youthful and supple body. He helped Doyoung step into the pool with tenderness and care, helped him untie his hair, and washed and rubbed his shoulders and neck.

Donghyuk was still keeping guard by the entrance, but he was out of earshot. Doyoung clumsily pushed himself deeper into Yuta's embrace.

"Sometimes I'm ashamed by how weak I am."

"You're not weak," Yuta told him, smiling. "You just need to take better care of yourself. There are some needs that you shouldn't suppress."

They were both thinking of Doyoung's hardness, which was barely visible under the water, but they were both acutely aware of it. Yuta wanted to touch him, since he knew that this touch would help him, but he didn't dare to initiate it. He was after all, still Doyoung's stepfather and they had never been lovers. Even if Doyoung had felt some attraction to him in the past, he probably didn't feel it anymore and now Yuta was too afraid to ask.

Doyoung on the other hand was embarrassed by his own insatiable lust. He imagined that the erection would be frightening to Yuta. He cherished every touch Yuta gave to his body and appreciated them for what they were, not daring to ask Yuta for more. He thought it wasn't right to take advantage of him like a slave. After all, he was now a prince.

Doyoung started to feel better. He turned around to face Yuta. "Your touch revived me. Would you like me to wash you too?"

Yuta shook his head and covered his chest with his hands. "It's not necessary, Your Majesty."

"It doesn't have to be necessary. I'd like to make you feel better too."

Still Yuta refused. "I fear that my body wouldn't be pleasing to you. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Doyoung laughed. "You are still young! We are almost the same age."

Yuta shook his head. "The baby changed me. I have scars on my belly... and my chest got bigger."

"So, you've changed. Everyone changes. You are still the most beautiful omega in my eyes. I think you're even more beautiful because you changed."

Yuta was embarrassed; his cheeks were on fire. Doyoung moved closer to him and touched his face.

"Your body is incredible. You gave life to Prince Jinhyung, nourished him and cared for him. I would like you to nourish and care for me too!"

Yuta couldn't help but smile. "You know I'm always here for you."

Doyoung finally brought his lips to Yuta's, and they kissed deeply, Doyoung pressing his tongue into Yuta's warm mouth, longing for the taste of his essence. Beneath the water, their bodies were aroused and warm.

Doyoung gently lifted Yuta higher, and kissed his neck and collar. He longed to taste the nipples that Yuta was embarrassed about, because every aspect of him was beautiful and arousing to Doyoung.

Yuta gasped at the feeling of Doyoung's lips on his chest. He sighed with pleasure and felt his heart swell with warmth. It was so intimate, and so special to revive Doyoung this way.

Doyoung sucked his other nipple. Yuta stroked his head lovingly. _I love him,_ Yuta thought deliriously. _Him and Baby Jin, the two people I love in this world._

Doyoung lifted Yuta higher until he was seated on the edge of the pool. The warm water made his skin pink. To his surprise, Doyoung had become fixated on his belly and kissing the awkward pale scars. He brushed his lips against reverently against the sensitive skin and Yuta tingled.

At last, Doyoung reached for his final prize. He fit the omega's small cock into his mouth and sucked and sucked until Yuta was bucking and gasping. He didn't let go until all of Yuta's seed had gone down his throat. At last, satisfied he tasted as much of Yuta's essence as he could, he let go, and looked up at Yuta's face.

Yuta was breathless. He had never been pleasured like that before. It seemed unthinkable that an alpha would do that, let alone a king. Still, he felt satisfied and happy that he had released his essence into Doyoung.

He pushed himself back into the pool and used Doyoung's arm for support. "Are you nourished now?" he asked.

Doyoung smiled. "I had the best nourishment of all. I feel like I could defeat an entire army now."

Yuta felt Doyoung's hardness brush against his leg. Now emboldened, he reached for it with his hand. "Let me taste you too."

They reversed positions so that Doyoung was sitting at the edge, and Yuta could bring his face to Doyoung's hard cock. It was dark and pulsing, and just as lovely as Yuta had hoped it would be. He caressed it with his tongue, finally settling his lips around the leaking tip. He used both hands to cover the shaft as he sucked as far as he could.

Doyoung, who had never made love before, was in pieces. He held onto the edge of the pool, while he watched Yuta's mouth in wonder, seeing his own flesh slide into his throat. The sensations were so new and intense to him, he could not control his ejaculation. His load filled Yuta's mouth and then decorated his lips and chin. The amount was too much for Yuta to take at once, but Doyoung was so mesmerised by the result that he used his hand to milk out the last of his load onto Yuta's face. The remnants hung prettily on Yuta's eyelashes and they both laughed in surprise.

Doyoung helped Yuta wipe his face, and then they beheld each other in content silence.

At last Doyoung said: "We love each other."

Yuta smiled. "But neither of us ever wanted to admit it."

* * *

Having released his tensions with Yuta, Doyoung's ache was relieved, but rather than being diminished, his desire for Yuta had become unbearable. He now couldn't stand to be separated from him, and when he took Yuta back to his palace, he was reluctant to leave.

Reading his mind, Yuta said, "You may rest inside if you like."

When they were alone, Doyoung took the chance to hold Yuta's face and kiss his mouth.

Yuta laughed softly. "Poor Doyoung. An alpha's rut can be so hard to manage."

He deftly loosened Doyoung's pants, so that he could hold and rub Doyoung's arousal. It ached and throbbed wonderfully in Yuta's hands. Doyoung felt his heart swell with gratitude and love.

"It's not just because I'm in rut," he murmured. "It's because of you."

"You are young and you have a lot of pent up lust. Any omega could help you."

"No," Doyoung replied firmly. "It's not any omega, it's only you. I've seen other omegas, and I've met with Jaemin, but it's only you that drives me wild." He sighed. "When we first met, I carried you on my horse and the feeling of your body became imprinted on me. I've been fixated on you ever since."

Yuta looked down in embarrassment, his hand still firmly around Doyoung's cock.

Doyoung continued: "If I have embarrassed you, I'm sorry. I feel emotional right now so I wanted to tell you the truth."

"Actually, our first meeting was the same for me. Because of you, I had my first heat, and because of that, the King began to desire me. When we first met, I hadn't been claimed."

Doyoung felt a strange excitement in his chest. "I think we were destined to be together. Our meeting was fateful, wasn't it?"

Yuta smiled. "Maybe so. But our fate isn't so simple." His smile fell. "You became my stepson, and now I cannot be your consort."

"I don't care! I love you, I love only you. I'd give up everything for you!"

Yuta allowed Doyoung to kiss him, and they kissed deeply for a moment or two, until Yuta pulled back, breathless. "I love you too. But the noble and virtuous prince that I love would never leave his responsibilities. He must love his country above all else."

Doyoung was about to say something in response but Yuta silenced him with another kiss.

"Shh, let me take care of you." He lowered himself and took Doyoung's cock in his mouth.

* * *

Jaemin took his book outside to read, since spring had come and the weather was warm and gentle. However, he quickly discarded the book, and took to lying on the grass with his eyes closed. He heard someone approach him and smiled as he felt two hands touch his face. He pulled himself up.

"Renjun," he said, "you're still here."

"Are you glad?"

Jaemin put his hands down so that he could look at his cousin. "Of course, it's not much fun without you."

"Even with your new brother here?"

"You mean Jungwoo?" Jaemin sighed. "He is entertaining for sure, but I never know what to make about him. And his relationship with Jaehyun is strange to me. I don't think they are really like a married couple. But what do I know about married life..."

"Are you still waiting for the King to summon you to the palace?"

Jaemin sighed. "I have to, don't I? Until that time I am stuck here."

Renjun swooped closer, and squeezed Jaemin's hand. "Why don't you come away with me? I'll take you far away, across the border."

Jaemin smiled, since this idea was becoming more and more appealing to him. "I would love that. But it's not possible."

"You are faithful to your Prince Doyoung."

"If only he was faithful to me. I am sure that he has forgotten all about me, and doesn't care for me at all. My brother tells me that he has to court the noble families in the palace, and that is why he is delaying our marriage. But I know in my heart. He doesn't love me."

"How could any alpha not love you?" Renjun said. "There can't be another omega in the country as fine and clever as you. Only a fool would pass you over."

Jaemin felt for Renjun's hand again. Since Jungwoo had mentioned it to him, he now realised that it was true that Renjun had become an alpha before his eyes without him even realising it. "If only you were a prince," he said to Renjun with a half smile.

Renjun did not smile. "And what if I was a prince? Would you marry me?"

Jaemin found his change of expression to be unexpectedly intense, so he looked away. "Perhaps I would. But what's the point in us talking about it. You are not a prince..."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung takes Yuta to his bed. Meanwhile, tensions are rising in the north and Jungwoo discovers a secret about Renjun.

Yuta had long been craving the chance to become Doyoung's lover, and he had missed the feeling of an alpha's body. In the past he had not really considered his own desires, as he had only made love to the King out of duty, even if he took some pleasure in it himself. He could consider Doyoung to be his lover in a way that the old king was not, because the lust they had for each other was equal, and as a prince, Yuta could have a more equal standing with him.

And yet when he went down into Doyoung's bed, he fantasised that he was a slave again, excited by the thought that Doyoung could use him for his pleasure and release. He climbed on top of Doyoung, his legs either side and lowered himself to kiss Doyoung's face and throat, his free hand threading his hair loose. Doyoung closed his eyes and sighed with happiness as their two bodies were joined, and he grunted in satisfaction as Yuta moved his hips to give him pleasure.

Doyoung's young and virile cock could stay hard for a long time and Yuta felt the shiver of orgasm before Doyoung had finished. He collapsed in exhaustion and Doyoung gently turned him over. From there Doyoung took the more dominant position with Yuta under him and he pushed back into Yuta roughly. Yuta cried out with ecstasy, even as his body was pushed to its limit, feeling honoured that he could be used by Doyoung in this way. He felt Doyoung swell into a knot and he surrendered himself completely as his body was filled with the alpha’s seed.

Doyoung breathed deeply. He held Yuta against his body and kissed his shoulder softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Yuta turned to smile at Doyoung. "Of course. Even though your knot is so big... You really are an alpha."

Doyoung grunted and instinctively thrust again.

"I only want to be with you, only you can have my seed."

"Doyoung..."

"Why not? I want to have 10 sons with you!"

Doyoung's passionate words made Yuta's heart thump, but it also twisted with sorrow. He nestled his body against Doyoung but turned his face away.

"My love... I want you to, but I know that it isn't possible."

"I don't care about taboo, or what the officials say. I will marry you."

Yuta was quiet for a long time before answering. At last he said: "When Baby Jin was born, my body suffered a lot. There was a complication and I can't have any more children. Even if you marry me, it's not possible for me to have your heir."

It was only a tiny movement, but Yuta could feel Doyoung shrink away from him.

* * *

Lord Jung frequently threw parties for guests at the manor. His guests were usually a strange assortment of foreign lords and princes, merchants and artists. Jungwoo had been invited to a party to play gayageum for the guests, and he took the task with some enthusiasm, glad to be doing something interesting, showing off his talent, as well as satisfying his curiosity about Lord Jung's mysterious business.

Jungwoo found Lord Jung to be a lustful man, intelligent but hedonistic and indulgent. He did not regard Jungwoo with much interest as a prince, but he enjoyed taking pleasure in his company and his music.

The party was a rowdy one, with drinking and laughter. The guests were mostly warlords and generals stationed at the border. Jungwoo had been presented not as a prince, or even as the son-in-law of the Master, but rather as an omega to titillate the interests of these men, and he performed for them like a courtesan. Jungwoo was offended at first, but he held his tongue, as he realised that he was in a good position to gain some information as the drunk men around him poured out their thoughts without discretion.

On this night the men openly expressed their contempt for the King. Jungwoo was suddenly nervous, but then he realised that they had not identified him as a member of the royal family, and did not seem to care if he heard them. He took note of their comments, intending to relay them to Doyoung at the next opportunity.

They criticised the new King for being incompetent, and not inspiring the confidence of his subjects. The poor harvest had put tensions on edge, and many believed that it was an inauspicious sign that the new King was not favoured by Heaven. One man, who was young but overly confident, proclaimed, "A weak King leads to a weak kingdom, and a weak kingdom is easily conquered."

Some of the men tried to flirt with Jungwoo, to which he coyly rejected them, but sweetly offered to pour them more wine.

He was finally free of them at midnight, when he quietly slipped back towards his room. He found Taeil waiting for him in the bedroom and he jumped up urgently when Jungwoo came in.

"What's the matter?" Jungwoo asked sleepily, as he started to take out his earrings.

"I was following Huang Renjun like you asked me to - which, by the way, was not as easy as you think. He has a way of a disappearing and reappearing in places. I think he must have studied kungfu..."

"So what did you find?"

Taeil passed him a pendant with a tassel. "He dropped this in the courtyard."

Jungwoo studied it with a frown. He noticed the familiar pattern of the crest of the royal family. "Oh Taeil," he murmured. "I have a bad feeling about who Huang Renjun's real father is..."

* * *

A baduk table was set up under the pavilion where Renjun and Jaemin often met each other to play. This time when Renjun made his way to the pavilion, he did not see Jaemin, but rather, Jungwoo sitting at the table.

Jungwoo had no interest in baduk, and cast his eyes disinterestedly over the table. He looked up when Renjun came, and invited him to take a seat.

"Greetings cousin," he said.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Renjun replied, his voice neutral. "Normally I play with Jaemin. We started this game earlier."

"I'm not interested in playing with you. I wanted to talk to you about your family."

"My family?"

"Yes, your parents. Who were they?"

Renjun did not reply. Instead, he stared hard at Jungwoo. At last he replied, "You are asking me, but I think you already know."

"Your father was the exiled crown prince, the brother of my father. Is that right?"

Renjun paused again, but then he said. "Yes. That is right."

"So you knew? You are a member of the Royal Kim clan."

"I don't know what you mean by asking me this. I do not consider the Kims to be my family. I was adopted by the Huangs."

"You have no ambition for the throne?"

Renjun gave a short laugh. "How could I possibly? Besides, I do not care to fight with Doyoung."

"You say the name of the king very casually."

"He is not my king."

Jungwoo sighed. "Very well. I suppose I am glad to finally meet my cousin." He stood up and adjusted his dress with some flourish. Before he could leave, Renjun called out to him:

"Prince Jungwoo... Please give it back to me."

"Huh?"

"Give it back to me - the pendant that you stole. It is the last item I have from my parents, and I want to keep it in memory of them."

"I thought you said you had no attachment to the Kim clan?"

"To the Kim clan, no. Please understand: my father was exiled by the Kim clan, my mother died because of the Kim clan. This is all I know."

Jungwoo finally relented, and gave him back the pendant.

* * *

Jungwoo's first thought was to speak to Doyoung. Even if Renjun claimed he had no ambition for the throne, it was important for Doyoung to be aware of his existence.

He began his usual ritual of kneeling, and starting an incantation. He had no reply. This was not uncommon, since often Doyoung was too busy to be reached, but in those cases Jungwoo could always sense that he was being blocked. In this case it was different. His chants and signals seemed to be going nowhere, almost as if there was no receiver on the other end. A sudden terror came over Jungwoo. This had never happened before. His mind quickly jumped to the conclusion that Doyoung was no longer alive. If the King had died, then surely news would travel fast around the country. Or would it? Plagued with anxiety, Jungwoo went looking for Taeil.

He found Taeil near the kitchen, having a pleasant chat with one of the young maids. He was reluctant to leave her, but quickly complied when he saw the unusually serious look on Jungwoo's face.

"Your highness, what's the matter?"

Jungwoo's face was pale and taut. "I need you to go back to the capital. Take a message to the king."

Taeil frowned. "Why don't you talk to him like you usually do?"

"Because I can't, and I don't know why. It's making me even more worried. That's why I need you to go there personally."

Taeil looked around awkwardly. "But why... me? You could send one of the Jung's footmen. I should stay here to look after you."

Jungwoo shook his head emphatically. "This is the secret matter of Huang Renjun and his parentage. You are the only person I've told, and you are the only person here I can trust." He thrust a bundled note into Taeil's hands. "Take my horse from the stable and go as fast as you can!"

* * *

Jungwoo was unsettled for the rest of the night, but he tried to maintain his outward composure as he was invited to play music and drink with the guests again.

Into the night, one of the men, who was heavily drunk, took a liking to Jungwoo and put an arm around his waist. Jungwoo went rigid at first, but then decided to relax and play along with it, judging this to be his safest course of action.

"Will you be my omega?" the man asked, leaning his face uncomfortably close to Jungwoo's.

Jungwoo pushed him back with a light touch. "Why should I be?" he responded, putting on a coy expression.

"I want an omega for my harem," the man explained. "To celebrate the start of the new dynasty."

"New dynasty?"

"When the capital is overthrown."

Jungwoo thought that this could be nothing more than the delusional ramblings of a drunk man, and yet sometimes drunk men spoke the truth. Jungwoo allowed the man to move in closer, and he spoke to him with a honey voice. "You intrigue me. Tell me more."

Jungwoo kept his expression pleasant as the man told him the details of a military coup aided by northern invaders, that would establish a new government in the north. Just as Jungwoo was piecing together the details in his mind, there was a commotion from inside the dining hall. A few men rushed out and pulled up Jungwoo's companion.

"You're drunk!" the leader said as he shook the other man. "Jung Jaehyun has arrived. He was on patrol at the border, and he came back early."

Jungwoo's body became tense. He cautiously looked through the crowd, and sure enough, there was Jaehyun. He saw Jungwoo and started to come over.

_Damn it,_ he thought. _If he speaks to me, he'll blow my cover._

The rowdy men were now no longer paying any attention to Jungwoo and they spoke among themselves with a sense of urgency. Jaehyun came to greet them. They bowed to each other and exchanged cordial greetings. At that moment Jungwoo suddenly wondered - what side was Jaehyun on? Was he really loyal to Doyoung? Or would he naturally side with his father, whose army was affiliated with an enemy tribe at the border.

The leader of the men said to Jaehyun: "I heard that you are recently married. And that your omega is the beloved younger brother of the king."

Suddenly all the eyes turned to Jungwoo, including Jaehyun's. Jungwoo made eye contact with him, giving him an urgent signal not to say anything.

Jaehyun said, "That is true."

"Is this him that we have been talking to?"

Jaehyun paused to give Jungwoo another consideration. "No, this omega is a concubine."

The soldier laughed. "Of course. Please send my apologies to the real prince."

Jaehyun cleared his throat, and spoke to Jungwoo harshly. "Come. I would like you to accompany me to my room." He briskly took Jungwoo away with him.

Jungwoo was momentarily grateful to be taken out of the tense situation, but he was still suspicious of Jaehyun, and what his real intentions were. Jaehyun escorted him back to the omega house.

Before he could leave again, Jungwoo turned to him and asked, "Why did you come back so early?"

"Why did I catch you entertaining drunk men like a prostitute?"

"Answer my question first." 

Jaehyun grabbed him by the arm and held him in place. "When I went to the stable I saw that your horse was gone."

Jungwoo wriggled out of his grip. "So?"

"Where is Taeil?"

"Taeil had to go back to the capital, and I let him take my horse. He heard his mother was ill. Are you happy?"

"No. Without Youngho or Taeil here, you don't have anyone to protect you. You're lucky I had to return early, what could have happened with those men? Why were you there anyway?"

"You're right I don't have anyone to protect me... but why should I trust you? As far as I know you are on their side."

"Their side? Who do you mean?"

"Your father's own army are plotting a rebellion against my brother, and I think they plan to replace him with Huang Renjun."

"Huang Renjun?" Jaehyun spluttered the words in shock, and then burst into laughter. "Huang Renjun? That puny kid? Are you out of your mind? He's my uncle's forgotten step-child."

"Huang Renjun is a member of the Royal Kim clan. He has a legitimate claim."

"No, he does not have a legitimate claim. The only person with a legitimate claim to the throne is your brother. Don't listen to those drunk idiots!"

Jungwoo eyed him carefully. "You really didn't know about Huang Renjun."

"I honestly never think about Huang Renjun."

"I don't trust Lord Jung. He is not an ally to the king."

Jaehyun sighed. "You overestimate my father. He is a scoundrel, for sure, but he loves comfort more than war. But if you say the soldiers are talking about rebellion, I will need to investigate it further."

"Then if you don't mind, I will go to bed."

"Wait," Jaehyun said. "Come to my room. You should stay close to me."

Jungwoo gave him a disparaging look. After all this was he suggesting that they should sleep together? They had never slept together without Youngho; although since Jaehyun had been at the border, they had not seen each other often.

"I would prefer to stay in my room. I still don't know if I can trust you."

"Very well." Jaehyun bowed and wished Jungwoo good night.

Jungwoo prepared for bed quickly, and yet he was in no mood for sleep. He lay awake for some time, thinking of the words he had heard that evening and repeating them so he didn't forget. After a while he thought about Taeil, whether he had made it safely to the capital, and whether Doyoung was safe.

Suddenly he thought he heard a rustling sound coming from outside. He lay rigid in his bed, listening closely for any more sound. He suddenly regretted not taking Jaehyun's offer. Even if he wasn't sure of all of Jaehyun's intentions, it was true that without Taeil or Youngho he really was alone.

There was no more rustling. Reassuring himself that it was probably just a cat, he slowly closed his eyes.

His eyes snapped open. There was a shadow pass by the window! He was sure of it. Slowly he began to sit up, scanning his eyes all over the room.

Then before he could even register it, a figure had appeared through the window. The masked figure was dressed in black and made no sound. Finally snapping out of his shock, Jungwoo screamed at the top of his lungs: "Assassin!"

As the assassin began to leap towards him, Jungwoo scrambled to his feet. He realised now his cries were in vain. He had sent away Taeil, and Youngho was back in the capital. There was no-one there to save him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil shows up unexpectedly in the palace, with a message from Jungwoo.

The assassin attacked Jungwoo with a dagger. Jungwoo dodged him only just, tumbling onto his feet. He thought to make an attempt for the door, but he realised that he would not be able to make it past his attacker to get there.

The door suddenly burst open, and another man entered the room. _This really is the end,_ Jungwoo thought desperately, but in an instant he realised that the second man was not another assassin, but Jaehyun. Jaehyun lunged at the attacker from behind, wrestling him to the ground. Jungwoo watched in terror as they fought on the hard floor. The masked man still had a dagger, and with his right arm he held it over Jaehyun. Jungwoo make a grab for it, but he was too slow. As soon as he had made contact, the assassin seemed to slip from his grasp and dashed out of the door into the night.

Jungwoo was about to run after him, but then he looked down at Jaehyun, who was still panting on the floor. He realised in horror that Jaehyun had been stabbed, the dagger half embedded in his shoulder blade.

"Jaehyun!"

"Did he get away?"

"You're injured!"

Jaehyun sat up slowly, and carefully touched the dagger. "Quickly, get me some cloth." Jungwoo pulled some linen out of a wooden box. Jaehyun sucked in a deep breath and pulled the dagger from his flesh. Jungwoo quickly applied the cloth.

Suppressing his pain, Jaehyun carefully wiped the dagger. Jungwoo lit a candle so that they could see it better.

Jaehyun traced a finger over the engraving. "It's foreign," he said. "The assassin must have come from Balhae."

"I must have overheard something important if they really sent someone to kill me."

Jaehyun looked at him urgently. "We need to leave. He got away and they'll know you're still alive." He stood up, and Jungwoo supported him. "Let's take my horse."

"But you're bleeding!"

"Of course, it's nothing. Besides, he stabbed my left shoulder, and my right arm is my shooting arm." He smiled roguishly at Jungwoo. "I bet I'm still a perfect shot."

Jungwoo reached out to touch his arm near the wound. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to where the cloth was stopping the blood.

Jaehyun watched him, perplexed. "What are you doing?"

"I've heard an omega's touch is healing," he replied with no further explanation.

* * *

Youngho took Yuta to the royal stables where there was a new arrival from the South, a horse that Doyoung had bought as a gift for Yuta. It was a brilliant white mare. Yuta admired it with a wide smile, stroking the mare's mane in delight.

"She's beautiful," he said to Youngho. "What should I name her?"

"Whatever you like, Your Highness."

"Acorn? Or Magnolia?"

Yuta was dressed in the masculine attire typical of the young men in the capital. Recently he had been practising his sparring in the palace, and had been involved in various sports tournaments. His current life as Prince Consort Dowager seemed more carefree than his life as Prince Consort. His only responsibility was the care of Prince Jinhyung, whom he loved to indulge with play and activities. When officials recommended the young prince should begin his studies, Yuta protested that the child was still only two years old and was entitled to the carefree life of a child.

The matter of his scandalous relationship with the king was also on the lips of everyone in the capital. They were shamelessly open in their affections with each other, and in addition to sharing his bed with Yuta, Doyoung would also bestow gifts and privileges on the prince. And yet this did not seem to dampen Yuta's popularity with the people of the capital, who still spoke of him highly as "the good prince".

Youngho found the whole situation troubling, but by now he knew that he could not reason with Doyoung, who for the first time in his life was experiencing the thrill of being in love. Not surprisingly, Doyoung soon came to the stable to meet with them, and Youngho decided to leave the couple alone.

"I shall call her Ashes," Yuta said, as Doyoung came around to kiss him. Yuta stroked his cheek as their lips connected, and it was though the stables around them had vanished.

When their lips parted, Doyoung rubbed his face along Yuta's, nuzzling him as though he was a horse. Yuta laughed in response.

"I'm glad you like her. I know you've been trying many new sports lately."

"I'm trying to get my body into good shape," Yuta said teasingly. "So it will be more pleasing to you."

Doyoung smiled and kissed him again. "You are so vain."

"Only if you say so, Your Majesty."

Yuta thought about the joy he felt undressing for Doyoung before bed. Doyoung lying and looking up at him, his erection straining desperately against his stomach, his eyes full of lust, and all for Yuta. Yuta found it intoxicating to have a man totally under his power like this.

He smoothed his hand over Doyoung's silk robe. "Did you think about what I suggested last time?"

"You mean, giving you a post in the army? It's out of the question. I won't consider it."

"Doyoung! You promised me you would think it over."

"People already say that I favour you too much."

"Putting me in the army isn't favouring me. If anything, it's distancing us." He held Doyoung's hand tenderly. "I want to be useful to you."

"You are already useful. You are needed for looking after Prince Jinhyung. And," he added bashfully, "for looking after me..."

Yuta laughed softly. "That's the problem. Even though you know I can't be your consort, you still want to treat me as though I am your consort. And I do love serving you in bed - but what I do for your body is bad for your reputation. By putting me in the army, you are showing your hardness."

Doyoung sighed. "I will consider giving you something useful to do, perhaps in the ministry. But not the army. If I deliberately put you in danger, I would be betraying my father's last wish."

* * *

After Youngho had left the couple alone, he received a message that a horse had mysteriously shown up alone at the city perimeter. As he approached the gate, he saw the horse, and realised with dread that it looked very much like Jungwoo's horse.

"When did this arrive?" he asked the city guards, and they replied that they had seen it running towards them without a rider about half an hour ago. Youngho inspected the tack, and found that indeed resembled the belongings of Jungwoo.

"Master Seo - there's someone coming!"

Youngho looked into the distance, squinting, as he made out the figure of someone hobbling frantically towards them. He looked dishevelled, as though he had fallen into a bush. As he came closer, he realised that it was--

"Taeil! Is that you?"

Taeil was barely recognisable with his hair askew, and his face covered in mud and scratches. When he caught his breath, he said to Youngho, "I fell off the horse." 

"Come, we'll get you to the doctor." He supported Taeil with his arm. "But what are you doing here? Where is Jungwoo?"

"He asked me to send a message to the king." From the inside of his vest Taeil retrieved a note folded in silk. "It was urgent so I rode all day and all night."

Youngho took the note from him, and together they went to the palace. Taeil was still limping. "You really are clumsy," Youngho murmured, as he tried to imagine how Taeil had possibly fallen over. Unlike the young aristocrats, Taeil had not been properly trained in horse riding and so his skills would have been rough. He wondered what had been so urgent that Jungwoo had sent him alone like this, especially when Jungwoo usually just spoke to Doyoung in his head and there was no need to send messengers.

Taeil wouldn't say anything until they were alone with Doyoung. He said that the contents of the letter were highly sensitive.

When they met Doyoung at the palace, he was still with Yuta. He looked surprised to see them.

"Taeil, what's the matter? What happened to you?"

"I have an important message for you, Your Majesty."

"You look hurt, you should see the doctor."

Taeil shook his head. "Read the letter first. I will see the doctor right after."

Doyoung took the folded paper, and both Youngho and Yuta stood around him to see its contents. Doyoung read the note with a frown, and looked back at Taeil. "Jungwoo believes that he has found our estranged cousin, and that he is currently staying at the Jung manor. He goes on to say that there are soldiers at the border talking about a rebellion."

Taeil bowed. "I can confirm the message. I followed the young master and found he was in possession of a pendant with the crest of the royal Kim clan. When Jungwoo confronted him he admitted that he was the son of the former Crown Prince of the last regime."

"I see." He gave Taeil a sympathetic look. "It was good of you to come so quickly. But now, go and get yourself changed and cleaned up."

Taeil took his leave. Youngho was still thinking deeply, and he gave Doyoung a suspicious glance.

"What I don't understand," he said, "is why Jungwoo did not just speak to you in his head. I thought you two often spoke together like that?"

Doyoung frowned. "You are right. I am not sure." He paused. "Maybe it's because he is married now. He can only share his thoughts with his husband."

Having been witness to Jungwoo and Jaehyun's marital relations, Youngho did not think that they had actually consummated their marriage as alpha and omega. Moreover they were not even close as friends. He noticed the quick glance that Doyoung and Yuta shared with each other, and came to the conclusion that perhaps Jungwoo was not the one who had traded the skill with another. 

* * *

The next day Youngho was on his way to check in on Taeil again, when he received another urgent report from one of the palace guards.

"Master Seo," he called, and then lowering his voice: "Prince Jungwoo and Jung Jaehyun are here."

Youngho was surprised to hear that both Jungwoo and Jaehyun had followed Taeil to the capital. Indeed it seemed that something was amiss, and his heart was gripped by anxiety at thought of Jungwoo being close to danger. He rushed to meet them immediately.

It was late in the day, and the young couple were outside the city gate. Youngho brought them inside, and took them to his residence. "What's going on?" he asked Jungwoo, his voice full of concern.

Jungwoo looked tired from the journey, but there was a hard look in his eye that Youngho had not seen before. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk alone, and I will tell you everything."

When they took at seat inside, Youngho noticed the awkward way that Jaehyun was holding his arm. He looked at him with a frown. "Are you injured?"

"It was an assassin," Jungwoo said. "I was in my room, after I had turned in for the night, and an assassin broke in and tried to kill me."

Youngho held Jungwoo by his arms, and looked at him all over. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, Jaehyun fought him and he ran away."

"I'm so thankful that you're okay." He pulled Jungwoo into a close embrace.

Jaehyun cleared his throat noisily. "Ahem..."

Youngho separated from Jungwoo and turned his attention to Jaehyun. "Ah, yes. I should thank you for saving the prince."

Jaehyun still seemed annoyed. "Why can't you fuss over me too? I was the one who got hurt."

Jungwoo clicked his tongue and came closer to his husband to inspect his injury. "We should clean it again, and then get some ointment from the doctor so it won't become infected."

Youngho watched the way that Jungwoo handled him with a fondness and intimacy that he had not seen between them before. He felt a strange twist in his chest.

"Do you have any idea why you were the target of an assassination?" Youngho asked them.

"That's the interesting part," Jungwoo replied. "I overheard some treacherous statements from guests at the Jung Manor. It seems that some families in the North are planning to collaborate with foreign invaders, and they might even put that bastard prince on the throne as a puppet king. Doyoung needs to show no mercy to those traitors!"

"No, he must act with caution," Jaehyun said. He was out of breath as the injury caused him pain. "If he tramples on the northern lords he will seem despotic. He must first try to win them over. First of all, he should hasten his marriage to Jaemin, and this will also create a distraction."

Jungwoo turned to Youngho. "Why hasn't Doyoung brought Jaemin to the capital yet? Their marriage seems overdue."

Youngho hesitated before replying. "His Majesty has been cautious about this. He does not want to marry too hastily and repeat the mistakes of the previous generation."

"By rejecting Jaemin, he is causing offence to the Jungs." He paused. "Doyoung loves another omega, doesn't he?"

Both Jungwoo and Jaehyun watched Youngho, waiting for his reply. Youngho sighed deeply. "Yes, that's right."

"Who is it?" Jungwoo cried. "Why hasn't he told me about this?"

Youngho hesitated again. "It is perhaps something that you would be happier not knowing."

* * *

As Doyoung made his way to bed that night, he was surprised to find there was someone waiting for him in his private palace. He smiled at the sight of the figure, who was turned away from him, but wore the traditional omega hairstyle. He came up quietly behind him, and placed a loving hand on the shoulder. However, when the omega turned around Doyoung stepped back in shock.

"Jungwoo?"

Jungwoo had a hard and piercing look in his eyes. "Who were you expecting to see?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting you. I didn't even know you were coming to the capital, and nobody told me that you had arrived. What brings you here?"

"I am here because there is a great threat to your kingdom and to your life. I wanted to speak to you mentally, the way I normally do, but I can't seem to do that anymore."

"Well, I suppose that's because--"

"It's because you've given the skill to someone else!" He looked down miserably, and Doyoung could see the silvery glimmer of a tear track on his cheek.

Doyoung moved in to hold onto his brother, since this had always pleased him in the past, but this time Jungwoo pushed him away. "Jungwoo, what's wrong?"

A shadow passed and they both looked up to see that someone else had joined them. Yuta had paused cautiously by the entrance. Jungwoo came to stand before him, so that they were face to face.

"It's _you_ ," he said. "You have seduced my brother too."

Yuta's expression remained neutral, and he did not speak.

Jungwoo turned back to face Doyoung. "I always thought that the slave would be our father's downfall, and I admit that I was wrong about that. But I never thought that he would become yours!"

"Jungwoo don't speak like that," Doyoung warned him, but Jungwoo cut him off. He faced Yuta again.

"How will you face our father in the afterlife? Not only our family, but this kingdom will be destroyed, and all because of you!"

"Jungwoo!" This time Doyoung pulled his arm sharply. "You are being unreasonable. Yuta came here because I can't sleep without him. Don't blame him for my weakness."

Jungwoo softened his tone, but still glared at Yuta. "You didn't deny it. You are his lover."

"I don't deny it," Yuta replied, and his eyes were full of tears. "I love him."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is brought to the palace for the royal wedding, while guards search for Renjun.

Once Doyoung had heard Jaehyun and Jungwoo's news from the border, he began to consider his defence plan against a potential northern invasion.

The threat of rebellion from the northern aristocrats was still a dilemma, and so on Jaehyun's advice he formally requested for Jaemin to be brought to the capital and for the wedding to proceed. Jaehyun suggested that the wedding would be a useful distraction to allow the King's army to enter the north territory, with the excuse of guarding the young prince consort, and would not be taken as an offence by Lord Jung.

Doyoung asked Jaehyun about his estranged cousin, Huang Renjun. "Should we search and capture him?" he asked Jaehyun, but Jaehyun did not seem concerned by the matter.

"I think you will find that Huang Renjun is not an interesting person. He was always a black sheep in my uncle's household, and I have never suspected him of having any sort of ambition. Although, I have to say, he is a secretive and quiet sort."

"Jungwoo told me that he is close with Jaemin. Is that something to be concerned about?"

"That is true, they are close because they are close in age. Apart from that I do not think that Jaemin has any treacherous desires. I think he will be glad to finally come to the palace."

Doyoung looked away awkwardly when Jaehyun said this, and Jaehyun couldn't help but notice it.

"Doyoung, do you really want this marriage?"

Doyoung looked embarrassed. "There's nothing at all wrong with Jaemin, he would make a very fine prince consort. I am just worried that I am not able to give him a happy life. And that my mind and heart are somewhere else."

"That might be true," Jaehyun mused. "But there is still hope. It's been over a year since Jungwoo and I were married, and we have not even properly slept together as alpha and omega. And yet, I feel that we have come to understand each other. There is always hope that you can improve a marriage. It does not have to be written in the stars."

* * *

At night, Doyoung still asked Yuta to stay with him in bed. Since he had become accustomed to the omega's company, he couldn't even imagine how to live without it. He sighed deeply as he pressed his head against Yuta's chest.

"I only feel well when I'm with you," he murmured, almost to himself.

Yuta cradled his head, and stroked his hair tenderly. "I know, but I think Jungwoo is right. You are the king and you must put the interests of the country first."

Doyoung straightened up again, and then pulled Yuta closer for a kiss. "Jaemin will be arriving in the capital tomorrow."

"You should try to make the most of the marriage. He will be able to give you a legitimate heir."

Doyoung covered his lips with a kiss. "Let's not talk about that," he murmured.

Yuta sat up, a little hesitant. "There is something else that's on my mind. Before he died, your father told me a secret. He did not mean for you or Jungwoo to know about it, but I fear that it concerns Huang Renjun..."

Doyoung propped himself up, and gave Yuta a curious look. "Since you've told me there's a secret, I think you will have to reveal it. I'll go mad with curiosity otherwise."

Yuta smiled with some sympathy. "I think you should try to meet Huang Renjun for yourself."

* * *

Jaemin stepped out of the manor and onto the dusty road. His face was painted and he was wearing the silks that Master Huang had prepared for his wedding many years ago. He was finally about to be escorted to the capital by the King's guard - a moment he had been preparing for for so long, but now he was hoping that it might be delayed, and that he would not have to join the carriage for a little while longer.

There was a sound of light footsteps behind him, and Jaemin turned to find Renjun.

"Cousin..." he said, unable to hold back his smile. "I thought I wouldn't see you before I left."

Renjun stepped closer, his expression serious. "If I don't see you now, I will probably never see you again."

"Don't say that. Promise me you will see me again."

Renjun smiled. "I promise." He looked around. "Is your entourage here?"

"They are on the other side. I was waiting to see you."

Renjun nodded. "The King has sent many soldiers to the north, supposedly to look after you. But ever since that night Prince Jungwoo disappeared with Jaehyun, things haven't felt quite right."

"I thought that my brother might have gone to the king to ask him to bring forward our wedding. He might have done that on my behalf."

"You don't feel suspicious at all?"

He reached out and held Renjun's hand. "Is this why you think things haven't felt quite right? You don't want me to get married?"

Renjun replied sincerely. "Of course I don't want you to get married." They held hands quietly for a moment, before Renjun added, "but I know you wouldn't want to marry me. I am just the unfavoured son of a foreign household. I don't have any wealth, or prestige, or family name. If you were my omega I would probably make you live in the forest with me!"

Jaemin looked down at their hands. "But I am sorry to leave you."

Someone from the house came out to call Jaemin away. "I have to leave now."

"I'll come with you," Renjun whispered. "I can protect you better than any of those soldiers."

Jaemin frowned. "How will you get into the capital?"

Renjun put a finger to his lips.

* * *

Jaemin had an uneasy journey to the capital. He did not even have time to mull his thoughts over his upcoming wedding, as he was thinking about Renjun and what he was up to. In his mind, he cast a thought out: _Renjun, where are you?_

He received a thought back: _I am following close behind._

The message sent a shiver through his body. He had always thought that it was an intimate thing, to be able to share thoughts with an alpha like this. How did he and Renjun come to have this skill? They had spent time together, and they were alike, so it only seemed natural that their minds would melt into one. Jaemin had heard that Doyoung and his brother could talk like this too.

But even if they could share their thoughts, Renjun's heart was still a mystery to him. He felt that Renjun loved him, but he did not think that he would be so rash as to interrupt or sabotage the wedding. A part of Jaemin was curious to see if he would. _Just how much does he really love me?_ he thought giddily.

They had arrived on the outskirts of the city. There was a pause in the procession, and someone came to tell Jaemin that they had been held up by an officer of the palace guard. Jaemin requested to be put down, and he stepped out of his carriage. With his elaborate omega make-up and fine silks, he knew he would be an unusual sight to this guard, but he hoped that by showing himself as the prince, he could court some influence.

The guard was a young man, standing in front of two other guards, but despite his age he seemed to be the leader. Jaemin addressed him.

"What is the matter?"

The guard bowed to him. "Your highness. I am Lee Donghyuk from the palace guard." He reached into his breast pocket and retrieved a rolled up piece of paper. He unravelled it to show a drawing of a face. To Jaemin's shock, he recognised it. "We are searching for Huang Renjun. I believe you know him?"

Jaemin was surprised, so he took a moment to respond. "Of course I know him," he said. "But what makes you think he would be here? And besides, why are you looking for him?"

"This is a confidential matter relating to the King himself," Lee Donghyuk replied, with an air of importance. "The Jung manor has already been searched and he was not found. We thought that perhaps he followed you here."

"Why would he do that?" Jaemin replied, trying to keep his voice steady. "He is not even a subject of this country."

"You haven't seen him?"

"No. If you don't mind, I am expected at the palace."

"I know." 

Donghyuk's arrogant reply made Jaemin narrow his eyes. He was annoyed by him already, and he was annoyed that he would not disclose the reason they were looking for Renjun. He said it was a personal matter relating to the king, but the king is my husband, so shouldn't his personal matters also relate to me?

Jaemin returned to his seat, and while doing so sent a mental message to Renjun: _The guards are looking for you. Be careful._

He continued on with his heart even more restless.

* * *

Using his internal strength to keep his footsteps light, Renjun ran through the forest when he received the warning from Jaemin. He had fled the Jung manor when he learned that the king's guards were looking for him, but instead of returning to the north, he decided to follow Jaemin south, even if that meant running straight into the tiger's cave. When Jungwoo and Jaehyun had gone missing from the manor, and both had rushed to the capital, Renjun knew immediately that Jungwoo would share the truth of his identity to the king.

And now the king's guards were looking for him. He should have known it would come to this, but he had come along with Jaemin in the vain hope of protecting him, since he feared that the king might take his anger out on Jaemin instead when he discovered that they were close.

The forest was now thick and obscure, and Renjun hoped that he was in the clear. He was, however, far from Jaemin and his entourage, but at least they were connected in their minds and he could find his way back if he needed to. He found a dry spot in a nearby cave, and rested until the early morning.

The next day he rose just before dawn and made his way into the capital. With his light footwork, he was able to easily climb the city wall, and before long he was wandering through the thick crowds in the market place. He bought himself a sedge hat from a stall, so to cover his face.

He spent some time looking around, before he thought he saw a sign of the royal procession. He came over, only to discover it was the palace guards interviewing people and putting up posters of his face. The drawing must have been done by either Jungwoo or Jaehyun, since the likeness was very clear and now Renjun felt a jolt of panic. He tried to make a dash down an alley way, but one of the guards caught his suspicious look and chased after him.

The alley was a dead end, leading to a warehouse yard. The guard drew his sword, and although Renjun was unarmed, he was skilful in dodging the blows, and he easily knocked the sword from the guard's grasp. The guard however, did not give up, and he continued to fight Renjun down with his fists. To Renjun's surprise, his fighting skills were above average, and he was not easy to destabilise. Renjun had the slight advantage, and he was able to overpower the guard with a strike to the middle, leaving the young man winded and in shock. He took his chance to make a run for it.

As he ran he collided into another guard. He did not see this guard at all; it was as though he had appeared out of nowhere. This guard did not draw a sword - and after a second Renjun realised that he did not even carry one - and instead he tried to restrain Renjun with his bare hands. He was also stronger than expected, but even more overpowering was his alluring and intoxicating scent, which caused Renjun's head to spin, even with his excellent training. As he was held down, he looked up at the man's face and noted his fair features. _He's an omega,_ he thought.

His assumption was quickly confirmed. "Your highness!" someone called, and the omega looked up.

The omega held Renjun by the arms, but helped him to stand. The other guard that Renjun had fought had now caught up with them and he looked panicked and out of breath. "Your highness, that's Huang Renjun. Be careful."

Renjun and the omega looked at each other. It was now apparent by the way the guard addressed him that this was Prince Yuta. He would have an entourage of guards around him and it would be futile to attack him. In any case, his expression did not seem hostile.

"Huang Renjun," the prince said. "I'm sorry if we caught you off-guard. Lee Donghyuk was trying to speak you."

"You wanted to arrest me."

The prince smiled. "Yes, you are under arrest. But only because the King would like to see you, and meet with you." He asked for the assistance of the guard. "Donghyuk, we must escort him to the palace. But be gentle with him. He is a member of the royal family."

Donghyuk still seemed winded from the blow Renjun had given him and he gave Renjun an icy glare. "You better not try anything."

"What if I don't want to meet the king?" Renjun said.

Prince Yuta gave him a quizzical look. "But why else did you come to the capital? You told Jungwoo that you were the King's cousin. Didn't you want them to know?"

Renjun sighed. "I will go, only because it seems like I have no choice..."

* * *

By the time Jaemin had arrived at the palace, his appearance had become dishevelled and his clothes were sticky and uncomfortable. He was brought into the King's palace, where he met his brother, who greeted him with a slightly concerned look. He came over and held both of Jaemin's hands. "The guards have found Huang Renjun and they are bringing him here."

Jaemin's eyes widened. "Why? What do they want him for?"

"Renjun is the illegitimate son of the King's uncle, who was exiled many years ago. They suspect him of collaborating with the invaders."

"It's not true!" Jaemin cried. The news that Renjun was related to the royal family was not entirely unsurprising to Jaemin, but he could not believe that Renjun was collaborating with the enemy. "What will they do with him?"

"I don't know. But try to stay out of it. If you plead for him, it might implicate you too."

Jaemin shrugged him off in horror. He saw Prince Yuta come into the courtyard, and Jaemin immediately ran to him.

"Your highness," he cried. "Please do not hurt my cousin. He has done nothing wrong!"

Yuta was startled by the outburst. "Jaemin!"

"I know you were always a kind person. Please spare him!"

Yuta held Jaemin's arm to calm him down. "Jaemin please. Your cousin is not in danger." He escorted Jaemin inside, to where the King had arrived with his brother, Prince Jungwoo.

The King addressed Jaemin kindly. "Jaemin, you have had a long journey. Please do not be alarmed."

By this stage Jaemin was shaking, and his face paint had been smudged. Yuta was still holding his arm, and he took him to sit down with Jungwoo. Jaemin wanted to glare at Jungwoo for deceiving him, but Jungwoo would not meet his eye.

At last Huang Renjun was brought inside by a guard. Doyoung asked for the guard to leave. Renjun looked uneasy, even though he was not restrained.

Doyoung spoke to him: "Huang Renjun, we are meeting for the first time. As you might have guessed, I have brought you here for a family matter."

Renjun looked at him with a piercing gaze. "We may be cousins by blood, but I do not consider you my family. I came out of loyalty to Jaemin, to ensure his safety, and make sure that you do not hurt him for my sake."

Doyoung frowned. "I would never allow any harm to come to Jaemin."

"Then you will eliminate me only?"

"I told you that I have brought you here for a family matter. You have said that you do not consider me your family, but perhaps you do not know the whole truth of your parentage." He took a step forward and gazed at Renjun intensely. "Because you are not my cousin... you are my brother."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta has an unexpected request for Jungwoo. Jaemin gets suspicious.

Taeil sat in the palace kitchen with his mother, sipping tea and eating leftovers from the day's cooking. It was nice to be back here, he thought, back where he could get the best gossip. During the year he had lived in the north he had made some friends at the Jung manor, but it was not the same as taking tea in the palace kitchen.

The ladies in the kitchen were discussing the strange business of the new prince. The king had given Huang Renjun the title of "Prince Injun" and he was even given his own place to stay in the palace, and treated as though he was a real member of the family. But he was a mysterious character, and few people had seen or heard much from him. Now Taeil's mother could recount the full tale of Prince Injun's birth, which until recently had been the greatest secret in the palace, as everyone who had known about it at the time had either died or been sworn to secrecy.

"It was a sad matter," she said softly, as she worked away on the cutting board, "the case of the previous Prince Consort. He was well liked in the capital, since he was beautiful and he played the gayageum well, but he was never happy. People knew that he had been the beloved omega of the exiled crown prince, and that he was still in love with that alpha, even after he married his brother, who would go on to become the king. Then one day he went missing, after leaving the palace for an official visit. It was assumed that he had been taken by bandits, or met some such misfortune. The king at the time seemed disinterested, and he continued with his work in the capital, as though nothing had happened. I had thought he was cruel at the time... despite their children, they did not love each other."

"So the Prince Consort returned to his old lover?"

"For many years we thought he was dead, but there were rumours that he had run away. His body was returned to the palace after his passing. Strangely, the former king wanted him to be buried in the royal tomb, for the sake of his sons I suppose. He must have known about the child, but the story of the Prince Consort's treachery was to be kept a secret, so to protect the reputations of the two sons, who were only young children at the time. The poor children never really got to know their father, but perhaps that was for the best. They were able to savour a good memory of him, even if that meant not knowing the whole truth."

"But then the former king must have told Yuta the truth before he died. I wonder if he wanted to atone for the secret he kept from his sons."

"Perhaps he did. In any case, it seems that His Majesty has looked beyond the past hurt and accepted the prince's bastard son as though he were his own brother."

Taeil sipped his tea as he thought about it. Perhaps Doyoung was a truly magnanimous king. Or perhaps he had wanted to keep the bastard prince close to his side, so that he could not collaborate with the invaders.

* * *

The exciting and mysterious incident of Prince Injun had captured most imaginations in the capital, and it had almost entirely overshadowed the other new arrival: Doyoung's consort, now known as Prince Jaemin. The sad tale of the previous prince consort seemed to have a parallel with the new consort, who had not yet captured the heart of the king. It had become common knowledge around the capital that Doyoung went to bed with Prince Yuta, whom he adored above all people. It was widely known that Doyoung was also very fond of Yuta's child, Prince Jinhyung, and many had predicted that he would adopt Prince Jinhyung as his own son. The arrival of the new prince consort had changed this prediction somewhat, since it now seemed more likely that Doyoung would try to have a legitimate son of his own.

From Jaemin's perspective, life in the palace was not as he had hoped or expected. He found his time alone with Doyoung to be awkward and burdensome, and he had quickly pieced together the rumours about the relationship he had with his stepfather. Doyoung still treated him kindly, and allowed him time to spend with his brother and with Renjun.

More fighting had broken out at the border, and an invasion now steadily loomed on the horizon. Doyoung had become focused on his military strategy and was frequently stressed and distracted and he paid little to no attention to Jaemin. Jaemin spent his idle time with Renjun. They played baduk together at Renjun's house.

Renjun, or Prince Injun as he was now known, was also feeling ill at ease in the palace.

"Doyoung has given me a title and a house," he said, "and yet still I feel I am here as a prisoner."

"Did they really suspect you of being part of the invasion?"

"How would they know what to suspect of me? He didn't even know of my existence until a few months ago."

Jaemin paused to watch Renjun's expression. He was always so secretive, he thought.

"Did you know?" he asked at last. "About the truth of your parents?"

"I knew that my father was the exiled crown prince. I was always told that my mother was killed shortly after my birth, and that the Kims were to blame for it. I did not know that my 'mother' was actually Prince Consort Minjung." He stopped and stared hard at something behind Jaemin's shoulder. "I thought that Doyoung and Jungwoo would despise me."

"They may be cautious of you, but Doyoung doesn't despise you at all."

"I also thought that I would despise them, but I don't. All that happened a long time ago. I would like to be able to make peace with my brothers, and yet I don't feel quite at home here."

Jaemin cast his gaze down, pretending to study the board. "I hope you do stay here though. For my sake."

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Jungwoo would have been happy to be back in the palace, where he could have both Youngho and Doyoung close to his side. But the situation at the border was steadily worsening, and it was soon reported by Jaehyun with a pale face that Lord Jung and Master Huang had gone into exile. It appeared that Jung's army had been entirely compromised by the invaders, and they had strongholds in several of the northern townships.

One afternoon Jungwoo was paid an unexpected visit by Yuta. Following behind Yuta was a little boy that Jungwoo had only seen on a small number of occasions, even though the child was his half-brother, Prince Jinhyung. The little prince was looking healthy, with rosy cheeks and shiny black hair tied into a plait. He held onto Yuta's robe, while nervously hiding his face from Jungwoo.

Jungwoo invited them in and took tea with Yuta. Ever since their confrontation in Doyoung's private rooms, they had not seen much of each other and Jungwoo thought that was for the best. He noted that Yuta had been spending a significant amount of time with the guards and the military officials, and he was not even dressed in proper omega attire. Still with the child on his lap, he looked rather domestic.

"Jungwoo, I know that you have not been warm to me over the years," Yuta began, "and I don't mean to beg you for any affection. But I do wish it for Jinhyung, that you might consider taking him into your residence for some time."

"You want me to look after your son for you?" Jungwoo replied, barely masking his surprise.

Yuta answered carefully. "I would like you to, yes. I think he would benefit from your care, since you are very knowledgeable about the etiquette of a prince and important matters of the palace. I also would like him to be in the presence of his own family, rather than with a tutor or maid." He paused, with a little apprehension. "I also thought that perhaps you would benefit from having some practice looking after a child, since you may be thinking of having one of your own soon."

Jungwoo drew a sharp breath. In truth, the very thought of it was horrifying to him. While in heat, he had given in to the temptation of being with an alpha, and had allowed Jaehyun to fill him with his seed. Now that the heat had cooled off, he dreaded to think about the consequences. He looked down at the little boy, who was still barely two years old. He had a sweet and sombre face that somehow reminded him of Doyoung. He looked back at Yuta, whose expression was now rather stressed.

"Very well," Jungwoo said, "Jinhyung can stay with me for a little while. I suppose I should try to spend more time with my own brother."

Yuta smiled in relief and thanked him sincerely.

After Yuta left, Jungwoo did not spend much time with the child. Jinhyung cried and sulked from being separated from Yuta, and so Jungwoo asked for Taeil to take him away to the kitchen to be entertained there. Not long after that, Jungwoo received another visitor. This time it was Jaemin.

Jaemin often came to visit, since he liked to see his brother, but Jungwoo was another person that was close and familiar to him. Since the matter with Renjun had been resolved, there were no hard feelings between them. Jungwoo was aware of the fact that Jaemin had not exactly settled in to being Doyoung's omega, and so he took some pity on him.

When Jaemin had taken a seat, Jungwoo recounted to him what had just taken place with Yuta and the child. The news caused Jaemin to frown. "He loves the child above all else, so I've heard, so I am surprised that he would want to give him away."

"I was surprised too," Jungwoo admitted. "Although I suspect he will come back soon enough to get him again. He will probably miss him too much."

Jaemin looked around curiously. "Where is he?"

"Oh, I sent him away with the servants. I don't care for playing with children myself." He sighed. "Yuta mentioned that I might want some practice before I have my own. I dread the thought of having children, to be perfectly honest."

"I dread the thought of _not_ having children," Jaemin said softly. "I think my position in the palace is already uneasy. The King does not seem interested in me at all, and he won't take me to his bed. And I suppose you've heard that my parents have left the country."

Jungwoo fluttered his fan idly, although he did it to relieve his nervous tension more than anything else. Thinking about the situation at the border made him sick. "Don't worry too much about your parents, as long as they are safe. It hardly compares to the scandals of our family right now..."

"Brother, will you answer me honestly - do you believe that the King would ever try to have children with me?"

"He must want to. Why else did he marry you?"

"But Prince Yuta is his lover. I know he goes to bed with Prince Yuta and not with me. If Prince Yuta has his child, then wouldn't he want to make that child the crown prince? He wouldn't even look at another child." He paused, trying to compose himself. "Didn't you wonder why Yuta gave you Prince Jinhyung? What if he is planning to have the King's child and become the King's consort."

Jungwoo shook his head. "Impossible."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. After Prince Jinhyung was born, Yuta became barren from his illness. He cannot have another child."

"Oh." Jaemin's posture relaxed, but only slightly. "I suppose I misunderstood."

* * *

Yuta's decision to give Jinhyung to Jungwoo still bothered Jaemin. Even though he felt some agony at the fact that Yuta had stolen his place in the King's bed, he did not feel animosity to him, since he knew that Yuta was a good person, who had also ensured safety for Renjun. He paid a visit to Yuta's palace in the evening.

Yuta received him warmly, although he seemed bothered and distracted. "Jaemin, I'm sorry I haven't seen you lately. You must be concerned about your parents."

"Please don't be worried for my sake," Jaemin said quickly. "I have been comforted by my brother and my cousin - I mean, Prince Injun."

"I'm glad."

There was an awkward pause. Jaemin was rather frustrated by how Yuta regarded him kindly, and did not treat him with jealously, even though they were rivals for the same man. But of course, they weren't really rivals at all, Jaemin knew, because Yuta had his heart and there was no competition.

"I went to visit Prince Jungwoo earlier," Jaemin explained, "and he told me that you had given him Prince Jinhyung to care for. He said that you thought it might give him some practice looking after a child..."

"But you don't believe that?"

"I thought there might be another reason."

Yuta sighed. "I want my son to be safe, and cared for. I have to think of a way to ensure that he has family to care for him even if I am not here. So, I thought I would get him familiar with Jungwoo, and hopefully one day Jungwoo can adopt him."

Jaemin narrowed his eyes. "Adopt him? Where do you plan on going?"

"I have discussed with the head of the military that I should join the fight at the border. In any battle there is the possibility that I could not return."

"You're going to fight with the army?"

"I have trained with them for some time now."

"Does the King know about this? Did he agree to this?"

Yuta suddenly moved closer and took Jaemin's hands. "He does not know about it. I know that it is forbidden to deceive the King, but you must not tell him. He would not allow it, but he _should_ allow it. He will hold onto me even when it is a bad idea to do so." He looked down with slight embarrassment. "Forgive me, but I guessed you knew his feelings. As for me, I would like nothing more than what is best for him and the kingdom. I would be happy if he could carry on and have a fulfilling marriage. And perhaps it would be best if I were to take my place beside my husband."

Jaemin felt a swell of emotion. "Your highness, you can't keep this from the King! If you died he would be devastated. It would destroy him."

"Right now, as I am living, I am destroying him. Jungwoo is right about me. Who has caused more turmoil to this dynasty than I have?" He still held Jaemin's hands tenderly. "I want you to be able to have a good future in the palace too."

Jaemin felt that he could not respond to such an outburst. He promised to keep his word, and then bid Yuta goodnight. All the way back to his residence, he thought about what Yuta had told him, and then he thought about the previous Prince Consort Minjung, the father of Doyoung, Jungwoo and Renjun, who had run away to be with the alpha he loved, bringing about his own downfall. No, Doyoung would never let go of Yuta. It was in his blood.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin reveals Yuta's secret to Doyoung.

That night Jaemin was brought to Doyoung's bedchamber. This was rare and unexpected, and as he was escorted to the King's palace, Jaemin wondered if he had only been invited because Yuta had turned him down. But this was better than nothing, he thought bitterly.

Doyoung looked tired and off-colour, and yet he greeted Jaemin with warmth. "I am sorry for neglecting you so much lately," he said at first, and Jaemin felt suddenly humbled. "I have been so preoccupied with the invasion in the north."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Jaemin replied. "Please allow me to help you where I can." He bowed deeply, and Doyoung quickly encouraged him to come to his side. From up close he could see the tired look in Doyoung's eyes. "Please, let me help you get undressed."

Doyoung consented, and Jaemin began to untie the strings of his undergarment. To his surprise, Doyoung willingly stepped out of all his clothes until he was completely naked. Jaemin was shocked by the sight of his sex, since it was the first time he had seen it, but Doyoung's manner was more familial, as if they were merely bathing together and not going to sleep together as a married couple. After a moment, Doyoung asked him to bring his bed clothes, and then he covered himself again.

Feeling struck by curiosity, Jaemin leaned forward and reached his hand to touch Doyoung's sex. He felt it through the material of his pants, and Doyoung only smiled at him. It was completely soft to his touch. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't have the stamina to do anything tonight."

Jaemin nodded, and withdrew his hand, embarrassed. He knew that Doyoung would have had the stamina for Yuta, and that his cock would have probably gone hard just from that omega's scent. There was no use in Jaemin trying anything. He moved back slightly, but Doyoung beckoned him to come closer.

"Jaemin, I've been wondering," he said softly, "would you have been happier to be married to Prince Injun?"

Jaemin had not expected this question. He lowered his eyes. Indeed he would be happier, he thought. But why should he think of being happy? "Your Majesty... why do you ask this? Are you going to give me away?"

"I think I've wronged you. I brought you here to be my omega, but I am impotent in front of you. You are a beautiful and intelligent omega, and you would be wasted on a degenerate alpha like me."

"Your Majesty, I do not think you are degenerate."

"But I _am_ a degenerate alpha, in love with his own stepfather, unable to have children. It must be embarrassing for you, and none of it is your fault. It is all mine. I will consider annulling the contract of our marriage, so that you can live a fulfilling life with a man who loves you."

Jaemin fell to his knees and prostrated himself. "Your Majesty!"

Doyoung gently pulled him up, and held him affectionately. His affection was like that for a younger brother or friend.

"Your Majesty..." Jaemin tried to get the words out. "I must tell you something about Prince Yuta."

Doyoung's body immediately felt tense against Jaemin's side. "What is it?"

"The Prince Consort Dowager is planing to join the military expedition to the north. He wanted to keep it a secret, because he thought you would not allow him to go. He promised me not to tell you, but I feel that it is wrong to lie to the king..." He paused, then added, "Also, I thought that you would be heartbroken if you lost your beloved omega. He wants to believe that you would be better off without him, but somehow I don't think that's possible."

Doyoung listened to these words with a frown on his face. "He _has_ been acting strange with me lately."

"I hope he won't be mad at me for telling you, but I think you should try to stop him. Prince Yuta loves you so much... he is willing to sacrifice himself for your throne."

Jaemin had not meant to make this confession, but because of Doyoung's kindness, the words had fallen out.

* * *

Doyoung demanded an audience with the minister of military affairs the following day. He asked them to reveal the plans that involved the Prince Consort Dowager. Under interrogation, the minister was forced to tell Doyoung the truth.

"It's true, we believe that the Prince may be of some assistance in our mission. The invaders will not be as aggressive if they are facing an omega, and it may be possible for him to penetrate their bases more easily. However, given his close relationship with your family, I can understand if you are apprehensive about this plan."

"Apprehensive!" Doyoung cried. "How could I send off my father's beloved omega into battle? It's unthinkable."

The minister shifted uncomfortably, his eyes lowered. "The Prince himself suggested it. And he is quite determined in this matter."

"You may be excused." Doyoung called for the attendants to bring Prince Yuta to the palace immediately.

When Yuta came, Doyoung greeted him coldly. "What is this talk about you joining the fight at the border?"

"Your Majesty," Yuta replied, "I think my plan is reasonable. I have discussed this with the generals and the minister---"

"I am aware! But you did not think to discuss this with me?"

Yuta lowered his head. "Doyoung... I know you would not agree. Your heart is too focused on protecting me. But by protecting me you might lose your kingdom, and you might even lose your life. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry, but we will not agree on this." He dropped to his knees and bowed. Doyoung sighed with annoyance.

"Perhaps I will let you take some of the elite guards. Take Lee Donghyuk."

Yuta raised his head and smiled.

_Don't forget that I am here with you always. I will let you know that I am safe._

Doyoung shivered at the voice in his head. Somehow whenever Yuta used telepathy with him it was so much more disarming and intimate than when Jungwoo had done it.

"I will take my leave."

"No." Doyoung beckoned Yuta to come forward. He stood up and then pulled Yuta close to kiss him. He then held him close, and breathed in his scent, as though it was the last time he would ever get to smell it.

* * *

For the next few nights, Doyoung was sleepless and irritable, and there was nothing or no one that could comfort his worries. He lay awake at night, unable to sleep, finally deciding to forgo sleep altogether and go to the temple to light incense and try to connect with Yuta. Yuta had spoken to him quite often during the first part of his journey, updating him as he reached new landmarks, his voice lovely and soft in Doyoung's mind. He normally found it easy to connect with Yuta, and they did not need the ceremony at the temple to form a connection, Doyoung could simply use meditation. However, since Yuta had been quiet for over a day, he went to the temple to try to contact him with the incantation.

Still, it was of no use. It was in the early hours of the morning, so perhaps he was asleep. Doyoung tried to reassure himself with this reasoning, but this argument was no use. He returned to his palace to wait out the rest of the hours of the night.

A few days later, his worst fears materialised. He received an update informing him that Lee Donghyuk had returned to the palace. Doyoung wanted to see him immediately, and instead of summoning him to the palace, he went directly to the gate to see him for himself. There he found a very grave looking Donghyuk, with bruises and wounds marking his body. He had with him not only his horse, but a riderless white horse, which Doyoung immediately recognised as Ashes, the horse that he had given to Yuta as a gift.

"Where is Yuta?" he cried, grabbing Donghyuk by the arm. Donghyuk winced from the pain of Doyoung's attack, and Doyoung could now see from his face that he had also probably gone many days without sleeping.

"Your Majesty," he finally managed to get out. "Yuta is in the enemy camp. He was captured and is being held there."

Ignoring Donghyuk's obvious injury, Doyoung grabbed his arm again. "How could you let this happen? You were supposed to protect him! How dare you come back alive while Yuta is danger!"

Donghyuk shook head, slowly and painfully. "Yuta is safe for the time being. They are keeping him as a hostage to aid their negotiations. They will not kill him. I came back to deliver the message."

Doyoung tried to calm himself. "Very well. You should get yourself to the royal physician."

* * *

Doyoung immediately began to plan to go the enemy camps for the negotiations. The highest military general as well as the minister warned him against it. "Your majesty, the king should not leave the palace. It's too dangerous."

Doyoung dismissed them. "How can I call myself a king when I can't even protect my own family? They have captured Yuta, but it's me that they want. I will go there and it will resolve this impasse, whatever the outcome."

The generals were still uneasy, but Jaehyun stepped forward. 'Your Majesty, I will come with you. You know I am a good fighter, and my archery skills are the best in the capital."

Youngho also volunteered. "Let me come too. I have long been your bodyguard and I could not let anything happen to you."

Doyoung carefully considered his options. If he took both Youngho and Jaehyun, there was a possibility that some, if not all of them, would not return. It would be devastating to Jungwoo to lose any of them. "I would prefer if one of you stayed here and looked after Jungwoo. I have heard that he has not been well lately."

Youngho and Jaehyun looked at each other. Youngho's lip trembled slightly, and he held it back. Jaehyun, taking a quick breath, turned back to Doyoung. "I will go with you, let Youngho stay here. Jungwoo cherishes him the most."

Youngho looked down, but he did not saying anything to counter the fact. Then it seemed it was decided. Doyoung was about to dismiss the subjects, when a servant ran in to announce that someone else was demanding an audience. Doyoung looked up in surprise to see both Lee Donghyuk and Prince Injun enter the court room. They both bowed to the king.

"Your Majesty," Donghyuk said. "Please allow me to accompany you on this mission. I know you think I have let him down, but I made an oath to protect Prince Yuta as his bodyguard. Allow me to fulfil my duty."

Doyoung sighed. "You are injured, Donghyuk. You are not fit enough at this time."

Renjun spoke: "Your Majesty, allow me to go instead."

The rest of the room looked at him in surprise. Prince Injun had scarcely appeared in the court or in meetings since his arrival at the palace. He kept to his own quarters and people saw very little of him.

He continued, "I can offer some assistance. I know the area well, and I am familiar with the northern tribes and their techniques."

"How do we know he isn't one of them?" Donghyuk cried. "Your Majesty, Prince Injun is a newcomer, and we hardly know him at all."

"Donghyuk, you might be right, but Prince Injun is also my brother. I have indeed heard and seen of his impressive martial arts, and I do think he would be helpful for this mission."

"Your Majesty, are you sure you can trust him?"

Doyoung looked at Renjun, trying to decipher the sincerity in his expression. "Jaemin trusts him," he said at last. "Renjun, if you come and if you help us, I will allow you to take the Prince Consort as your own consort."

The room went completely silent, as each person looked in shock between Doyoung and Renjun. At last Renjun said, "I want to help you and Prince Yuta because you were both kind to me. I appreciate your offer, but..." he went quiet suddenly, then said, "but I don't believe Jaemin is yours to give me."

* * *

Doyoung dismissed the meeting, but asked for Youngho to stay. He asked him to fetch the highest ranked official, the senior that he trusted the most. Youngho returned with the old man not long after, and Doyoung was seated and writing quickly on a piece of paper. Once he had completed one, he wrote another, identical and then stamped them both with the royal seal.

He rolled both and gave one each to Youngho and the old official. "Keep these safe, and do not let anyone see. In the case that I do not return from the enemy camps, I trust you to announce the name of my successor."


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and his men head out towards the northern border.

When Youngho arrived at Jungwoo's residence he was told that the doctor was currently inside. He waited in the courtyard. There he found Taeil, and the young Prince Jinhyung running around his legs, and Taeil running after him. The boy was laughing, but when Taeil caught him he suddenly burst into tears. Youngho watched Taeil lifting him up and giving him a kiss on the head. His expression changed when he saw Youngho.

"Oh, Youngho, I didn't see you there."

"I came to see Jungwoo."

Taeil came over, still carrying the child. "Jungwoo has been sick with worry ever since last night. The king went out this morning, didn't he?"

"That's right. He asked me to stay here and look over Jungwoo," he said, needing to add some clarification for why he wasn't included in the mission.

"It's a good idea. Jungwoo could do with someone to calm him down." He turned his attention back to the child that was in his arms. "As for this little guy..." he wiped the tears that were staining the prince's face. "He misses Prince Yuta all the time. It's so hard to get him to eat and to play. I do hope the Prince Consort Dowager returns safely."

"So do I. But somehow I think he will. Yuta once told me that he was someone who survived on wits and luck. Somehow I think he will come back, perhaps out of sheer force of will."

"I hope the others come too, of course," Taeil added.

The doctor came out from Jungwoo's room. He greeted Youngho and Taeil. "You may go in now," he said. "The Prince is well again, but his constitution is weak. I prescribed him some medicine, and will back shortly with the prescription."

Youngho stepped inside. Jungwoo was now seated in the centre of the room, looking pale and shaken. He held out his hands for Youngho to come and embrace him. "Youngho," he sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so glad you stayed. I can't believe Doyoung would go out so recklessly like that, but I'm glad I still have you here with me. I was so unhappy last night."

Youngho gently stroked his hair. "Try not to worry too much. It won't do Doyoung any good. I can take you to the temple later if you like."

"It's not just Doyoung," Jungwoo murmured. "My husband too."

"I know."

"The doctor took my pulse. He told me I am already carrying his child."

Younghoo pulled back in surprise. "You're pregnant?"

"It feels like such an overwhelming thought. I am so glad you're here with me." He grasped at Youngho's hand again, but then turned to look at him with searching eyes. "Are you upset by it? When I was in heat, I took his sex inside of me. I couldn't help it, and he couldn't help it either."

"Of course I'm not upset by it. I think it will be wonderful." He kissed Jungwoo's hand. "I want the best for you and the child and for Jaehyun."

"A part of me wondered... what if Jaehyun doesn't come back? Would you stay by my side, and love the child as if it was your own?"

Youngho did not reply, but continued to hold Jungwoo's hand. "I want Jaehyun to return. I believe that he will."

Jungwoo was quiet for a moment, before he said: "I'm glad that you said that. I want him to return too."

* * *

Yuta sat waiting in the tent of the enemy leader. He had been there for a day or two, he couldn't be sure exactly, since he had been unconscious for most of the time. He woke up wearing clothes that were not his own, and he was bound in this tent. Since this was the place where the chief slept, it was a luxurious and warm place, and he did not feel the sting of the northern cold.

This tribe had come south from a northern country, and they spoke in a language that Yuta did not understand. If they needed to communicate with him they mostly did so with gestures and expressions. When the chief finally came back to his tent, he spoke to Yuta in the dialect of the south, and so at last Yuta could learn the reasons that he was held captive here.

They knew that he was an omega, but they did not care about his title or his connection to the royal family. He had been kept alive to provide some entertainment to the troops, to keep up their morale.

Since Yuta had been regularly sleeping with Doyoung, his body was tuned to the responses of his alpha, and he did not easily feel arousal in the presence of others. He consequently felt numb as the chief undressed him to see and fondle his omega body. In his mind he tried to contact and connect with Doyoung. The chief moved in closer to hold him and Yuta felt the cool metal of his sword press against his leg.

* * *

Not long after Doyoung and his party set out, they encountered Donghyuk on the road. He had gone against Doyoung's orders to remain with the doctor, and had prepared himself for battle again. Jaehyun reached for his sword in annoyance at the sight of him.

"Why have you disobeyed the king's orders?"

Donghyuk did not bother to provide Jaehyun with an explanation. He had no respect for the man in any case, a mere aristocrat from a shameful family. He addressed Doyoung instead. "Your Majesty, please allow me to join the mission."

Doyoung gave his permission. He said to Jaehyun, "He is loyal to Prince Yuta, and I cannot prevent him from coming, so I will allow it."

Jaehyun cast Donghyuk a suspicious glare, but Donghyuk ignored him, and focused his attention on Renjun, whose position in the group was still dubious.

By nightfall they had reached the northern mountain ranges, near where the enemy camps had been set up. As they approached a turn, Jaehyun suddenly reached for an arrow and fired it into a tree. An enemy scout fell out and onto the ground.

"We have to be careful," he said, as the company drew their weapons reflexively. "The enemies are close by, and they have scouts in the forest."

Renjun sped up to speak to them, and Donghyuk followed him. Renjun said, "I know this area well. If we take the path into the mountain, I know a safe place to stay for the night. It will be hard for the enemy to reach us."

"Show us the way," Doyoung replied.

They left their horses by the river bed, since the mountain path was narrow and needed to be travelled by foot. Jaehyun offered to stay at the base with a group of soldiers so that they could keep watch.

Doyoung, Renjun and Donghyuk, along with a few more of the King's guards, travelled the mountain path. On one side of the mountain, there was a steep ravine, and this made it impossible for an attack from the side, but it also made an escape more difficult.

"Do you really know where you're going?" Donghyuk asked.

"I do," Renjun replied calmly.

At last they arrived at a cave, where there was enough space for them set up camp for the night. After they were seated, Doyoung felt a strange tug on the back of his head. His heart suddenly pounded with excitement as he realised that what was happening.

"Yuta," he cried out, taking the others by surprise. "He is nearby."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Donghyuk replied. "The enemy camp is not far from here."

Doyoung clenched his eyes shut as he tried to focus on the voice. Where are you, he called into the void.

_Doyoung..._

_Yuta, tell me where you are. Tell me how to find you._

Suddenly, Doyoung thought he could see the camp in his mind. Concentrating carefully, he saw the tent, the soldiers, the turns and the landmarks. He tired to memorise it all, and then he repeated it out loud to Donghyuk.

When the vision was over, Doyoung opened his eyes. He looked at Donghyuk. "Yuta is there now, we have to go and find him."

"I'll go," Donghyuk said. "Your Majesty must stay here, it isn't safe in the camp."

When Donghyuk reached the bottom of the mountain he found Jaehyun, and relayed to him the information Yuta has passed about the camp. Now that the stakes were high, the two forgot about their previous animosity. Jaehyun frowned as he listened carefully to the descriptions of the positions of the guards and the locations of the chief's tent.

"We're going to need back up for this operation. I think we'll probably need all the men we brought."

"The King and Prince Injun are still on the mountain."

"I think we will need to trust Prince Injun's expertise of the area to protect the king. If we want to come out of the camp alive, we need to launch a full attack."

They finally came to an agreement, and prepared their plan for the ambush. They easily fought their way past the outpost, before the alarm was raised as they reached the camp. Jaehyun thought that the camp seemed suspiciously empty, and wondered where the bulk of the enemy soldiers had ended up. He and Donghyuk fought their way through the guards. Donghyuk knew the location of the chief's tent, so he split from the others and went there in search of Yuta.

In the chief's tent he met with an unexpected scene. On first inspection, he thought it was the chief and he raised his sword in attack, but when the chief raised his head, he saw instead that it was Yuta himself, wearing the chief's clothes and headscarf. "Donghyuk," he called, and Donghyuk quickly put down his sword. Yuta raised a finger to lips to urge him to be quiet. Donghyuk saw that his hands were covered in blood.

Yuta silently pointed behind him. The lifeless body of the chief was strewn across the floor.

"Your highness," Donghyuk exclaimed, realising what Yuta had done. "We have to leave immediately, hurry! Jaehyun is outside."

He pulled Yuta by the arm. He was in shock, and not as coordinated as usual. However, he quickly came to his senses as they ran outside together. They found Jaehyun, his face covered in specks of blood, but otherwise unharmed.

"The soldiers aren't here," Jaehyun said. "I was expecting more of them."

"They went out on another expedition," Yuta said. "They do raids by night."

Donghyuk and Jaehyun shared an alarmed look. "The King... he's still on the mountain."

Yuta's eyes widened. "Doyoung is nearby? I will send him a message."

* * *

As soon as Doyoung received Yuta's message, he was distracted by Renjun yelling out. Indeed they could already see the enemy soldiers approaching from the side of the mountain.

"Your Majesty, look here!"

Doyoung was already watching the approaching soldiers. "I can see them coming."

"No, look here!"

Doyoung now realised that Renjun was not even looking at the direction of the soldiers. He was facing the other way, and pointed at the cliff edge. A rock had broken off and had fallen into the ravine. The cliff edge was now crumbling and their footing had becoming narrower.

The situation was dire: if they returned back down the mountain they would meet head first with the soldiers. If they remained, the ground would likely crumble beneath them. Doyoung was frozen by indecision.

Renjun was now frowning hard, and he looked between the cliff and the soldiers beneath. His thoughts were different to Doyoung's. He finally said, "If we push the rocks, it will immobilise the soldiers."

"You mean use the rockfall to crush them, and create a barrier?"

"That's right."

"How do we get out?"

Renjun bit his lip. "I don't know. Maybe we don't."

Doyoung looked frantically between the cliff edge and the path below. Another piece of rock crumbled, forcing him to scuttle back. At last, Renjun took the decisive action. He picked a boulder and pushed it down against the edge. Now the rocks above them were starting to come down. Renjun grasped Doyoung by the arm.

"When I say jump, jump!"

* * *

Jaehyun rode furiously behind the charge of soldiers, with Donghyuk closely behind and Yuta holding onto him by the back. They were met with the alarming sight of the mountain, where Renjun and Doyoung still were, crumbling along the side. The soldiers were forced to retreat.

Yuta tried to contact Doyoung with his mind, but he failed. There was nothing. Feeling frantic, he urged Jaehyun and Donghyuk to return to the mountain when the path was clear.

Amidst the rubble, they could find nothing but a despairing silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale next week!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngho reveals Doyoung's final edict.

That night Jaemin and Jungwoo went to the temple. Youngho had accompanied them, but he was called away at some point in the night, so the two omegas prayed alone.

Jungwoo seemed very deep in his meditations, which was an unusual sight for Jaemin to see. He had never taken Jungwoo for a pious sort of person. Jungwoo was the type to throw himself entirely into his meditations whenever he sensed a great danger.

Jaemin on the other hand could barely concentrate. He knew that Renjun had gone out with the others, perhaps to prove himself to the royals, prove his loyalty and bid for his freedom. Jaemin couldn't help but be frantically worried for him. Even though Doyoung, his husband, was also in the party, he only thought of Renjun.

Youngho being called away seemed like an ominous sign to him, and hence he felt frustrated to be left at the temple. He wanted to follow Youngho back to the palace to receive the latest news on what had happened on the border, whereas Jungwoo resolved his anxiety by sinking deeper and deeper into his prayers.

At last Jaemin tried to pull him away. "Brother, I'm worried. I have a bad feeling about tonight."

Jungwoo frowned, but he did not seem as panicked. "You're right. Let's go back."

They both turned and walked back to the entrance, where Youngho appeared again, seemingly eager to take them back to the palace. "What's the news?" Jaemin asked him. He realised that it was now the early hours of the morning. They had been at the temple for a long time.

Youngho seemed reluctant to answer. "Prince Yuta has returned," he said after a tense silence. "He has slain the enemy chief, and the armies have retreated."

"Then that's good news! The enemy have retreated?" Even as he spoke Jaemin knew that Youngho was keeping something from him. "Has my brother returned?"

Youngho gave him a quick smile. "Yes, your brother is here."

They returned to the palace and Jaemin saw the commotion. He quickly looked for Jaehyun, and when he saw him, he ran towards him. Youngho had gone to Jungwoo's side, and was holding his arm gently.

Jaehyun embraced Jaemin quickly, then pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. "Brother, the King is dead."

"The... King... Doyoung?"

"He and Renjun fought off the invaders at the edge of the cliff. There was a rockfall and the invaders were crushed, and unfortunately they were not able to escape."

"Renjun?"

Jaehyun shook his head sadly.

"Where are they? Where are their bodies?"

"We couldn't get to them."

 _Renjun_ , Jaemin thought wildly, calling out to him in his mind. _Renjun! Renjun!_ He really thought that Renjun would reply.

Over Jaehyun's shoulder he saw Prince Yuta, who looked shaken and pale. The bodyguard Donghyuk was supporting him by the arm. He was wearing a strange shade of fur, but on closer inspection, it was stained by blood.

Jaemin came over to him, and held his hand. Yuta seemed grateful for the gesture, and he pulled Jaemin closer into an embrace. Jaemin realised for the first time that Yuta was smaller than him. For some reason this prince had always seemed so much larger than life.

He pulled back and remembered Jungwoo. Jungwoo had been so calm in the temple, but this news would make him hysterical. To his surprise, Jungwoo still appeared calm, standing beside a weeping Youngho. It looked as though Jungwoo was the one comforting him and not the other way around. Jaehyun had now joined them.

"My brother is not dead," Jungwoo said plainly.

"Jungwoo..." Jaehyun said quietly. "I saw him fall into the ravine."

"I have been deeply connected with him my whole life, I feel like I would know if he was gone. I would feel it. But I feel that he is still alive."

"You are in shock." He reached out his arm, but Jungwoo slapped it away.

"Don't tell me I don't know my own brother!" He turned and left on his own.

* * *

There was a gathering of the princes and ministers. Youngho and the old official had revealed the royal edict that Doyoung had written up before he left for the north. To the side, the three omegas were seated in a row: Jungwoo, still looking determined in his beliefs, Jaemin, drained of colour and miserable, and Yuta with the young child on his lap.

Youngho read the edict: "In the absence of a legitimate son, I name my youngest brother, Prince Jinhyung as my successor and heir to the throne. Although young, he has displayed great talent and intellect, and I hope that he will grow to become a wise and noble king."

A tear ran down Yuta's cheek, and the child in his arms looked up and around in curiosity. He reached out to touch his father's face, with no idea of why he cried so much, or how his fate had just been decided.

* * *

Yuta took Jinhyung back to his palace, to wash and dress him himself. The little boy was glad to have his father back, and was glad to be back home, since he had not particularly enjoyed his short stay with Jungwoo and Taeil.

Yuta tried to explain to him in simple words, that he would have to now go somewhere else, but when he tried he struggled to make the words come out.

 _I didn't want this for you,_ he thought sadly. _I wanted my son to be mine only, not a prince, not a king._

Youngho came to collect Yuta, to take him back to the King's palace, where the council was waiting.

"I don't want to lose my son," Yuta told him. "They'll take him away from me, won't they?"

"I won't let them." Youngho touched his arm reassuringly. "Doyoung didn't do this to hurt you, or separate you from your son."

"He did this because it was his only choice." He sighed. "I don't blame him, but it hurts me to send my own son towards the same sorrow that was Doyoung's."

"The council will choose someone to rule as regent until Jinhyung turns 18. It won't be an easy choice, since there are so many factions vying for power. But I will do what I can to ensure the safety and security of your son."

Yuta nodded sadly, and allowed Youngho to take him away.

* * *

Prince Jungwoo and Jaemin were present in the council meeting, to the chagrin of some of the officials, since omegas were not usually involved in such important matters. But seeing as they represented the last of the Royal Kim clan, they were permitted to attend. Jaehyun, who had recently been appointed to the ministry by Doyoung also took a prominent place, and he spoke first.

"There are many great families in the capital that are looking for a place near to the throne. But the role of the Prince Regent must be to protect the Kim dynasty, and to protect the throne of Jinhyung. It only makes sense to choose the current most senior member of the royal family, the Prince Consort Dowager."

One of the officials made a rebuttal. "Did we forget the background and rank of Prince Yuta? He has no family connections."

"But that is indeed why he would be a prudent choice."

Another one spoke: "Furthermore, Prince Yuta is a war hero, who protected the kingdom in the recent invasion. He was a loyal consort, and sat beside the King in many council sessions."

"He is barely literate!"

The council erupted in more back and forth between ministers, and Yuta looked between them with tired eyes, so drained of all emotions that he could barely follow. At last Prince Jungwoo caught the attention of the room, when he dropped to his knees and kowtowed towards Yuta.

"As Prince Jungwoo of the royal Kim clan, I pledge loyalty to the Prince Regent and King Jinhyung."

Jaemin quickly went on his knees and did the same. Jaehyun also followed suit.

The eldest member of the council also acknowledged Yuta. "The father of the current King - beloved of the late King, and beloved of the people, Prince Yuta will rule as regent until Jinhyung comes of age."

The councillors acknowledged him. "Long live the King!"

* * *

Over the following nights, Yuta's heart finally started to feel at peace. His first instinct had been to think of ways to protect and keep Jinhyung by his side, but when it dawned on him that he was now the Regent - the highest authority in the Kingdom - he realised that he had no one left to fear. Although many more eyes were on Jinhyung now, Yuta was able to keep him close to his side, and did his best not to interrupt the child's routines and lessons.

Jaemin had been unhappy and lonely over the loss of both his husband and his beloved cousin, Renjun. Since he had not had any children and his parents were in exile, his status in the palace was insecure. Yuta decided to appoint him as a secretary, since his skills in reading and writing were far superior to his own, and probably equal if not superior to that of the scholars in the palace. The new tasks gave Jaemin something to keep his mind busy, and he and Yuta began to have a cordial and warm friendship.

There were many things that needed to be dealt with following the destruction from the battles in the north, and the food shortages, but Yuta set his mind to work through each problem carefully, and he used his experience in the palace to guide him.

Jungwoo, still refusing to mourn Doyoung, was entering into the later stage of his pregnancy, and his stomach was getting harder to conceal, although Jungwoo still liked to pretend it wasn't there and became offended if anyone asked him about it. Both Youngho and Jaehyun still doted on him faithfully.

At nights, Yuta lay alone and thought about Doyoung. In his heart he could feel that Doyoung was still there somewhere, even if he was no longer alive. He did not believe that Doyoung would ever really leave him. In his mind, before he went to sleep, he would speak to his lover and send him messages with his heart.

* * *

When Doyoung woke up, he was confused. He was surrounded by people talking in voices he could not understand a word of. He tried to open his eyes, but his vision was blurred and he had to force them shut again as the light was too bright.

"Doyoung? Are you awake?"

He thought that was a voice he recognised. "Injun?" Suddenly he remembered that they had been hiding together in the cave. But then the soldiers had come by the mountain, and there was a rockfall, and then... he remembered falling.

"Ssh, don't speak."

Doyoung tried to lift his head. He was lying on a stone bed and he seemed to be in a small room. "Where are we?"

"We're safe, don't worry."

When he and Doyoung had fallen off the side of the cliff, Renjun had used his internal strength to hold onto Doyoung and break the fall. He was able to reach the ground without much injury, but Doyoung had badly hurt his head and was unconscious. Renjun had made the decision to take him through the valley, although their journey had been slow, as Renjun was forced to carry him for most of the way until they reached the flatlands. From there he was able to steal a farmer's horse, and he made his way for the border.

He still recognised most of these parts that he had roamed as a child. He knew of a famous travelling doctor who had once treated him for a deadly illness when he was very young and he believed he knew the doctor's home town. He took Doyoung there as fast as he could.

He found the doctor at home, and then explained their past acquaintance. As it happened, the doctor remembered him. "You were a very strange case," he said cheerfully. "Such a small child, I thought we would lose you, but somehow you survived."

"Please doctor, I know you are the most accomplished medical man in the country. My companion needs urgent help."

The doctor inspected Doyoung, noticing the lump on his head with a frown. "He is deeply unconscious," he said. After some thought he agreed to take Doyoung in as a patient, partly out of curiosity to see whether he would wake up.

"Who is he, might I ask?"

Renjun smiled at the doctor. "He is my brother."

* * *

It took some time for Doyoung to make his recovery, and he had barely noticed how days and months had already passed. Renjun and the doctor took care of him well. The doctor was concerned by how Doyoung did not seem to understand their language, thinking that it was related to the head injury. Renjun played along, thinking it would be for the best for the time being if the doctor did not have too many suspicions about where Doyoung was really from. Eventually Doyoung even learned some words of the local dialect.

As soon as he was up and walking again, Doyoung had started to think of how he and Renjun might return to the capital. He knew that Yuta and Jungwoo would be worried about him, and with his head so jumbled, he wasn't able to speak with them.

Snow was falling heavily, and Renjun warned him that it would be safer to travel when the worst of the winter had passed. In the meantime he had caught word that Yuta had taken the throne as Prince Regent.

Doyoung's heart thumped with a strange mixture of pride, relief that Yuta was alive, and regret that he had to carry this burden alone. _Will he ever forgive me for abandoning him?_

Renjun was also eager to return to the capital to see Jaemin. Their telepathy was not well practised, and so Renjun could no longer reach him.

When the snow started to clear Doyoung and Renjun agreed to make their journey back south.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Doyoung asked Renjun. "There's no obligation for you, if you wish to stay in your home country."

Renjun gave him a puzzled look. "I have never felt any obligation to any country. I am going south for Jaemin. I won't be able to rest until I can see him again."

Doyoung smiled. "I know how you feel."

Their journey took them through the rough mountain terrain, and so they mainly travelled by foot. Wearing simple clothes and sedge hats, they appeared like two peasants wandering from town to town, and few people took notice of them. Doyoung was suddenly in awe of the country that he had been born to rule, now seeing it from a perspective that he had never seen before. He now thought back on the two years he had ruled as King as though it was a blurry dream, something from a different reality.

When at last they reached the capital, the weather had become calmer and smells and colours of spring filled the air. They noticed the townsfolk were busy putting up decorations and there was an unusual amount of bustle and excitement.

Doyoung asked a local innkeeper, "What are the decorations for?"

"For the beginning of spring," the innkeeper told him cheerfully. "The Prince Regent has granted a holiday for the city to view the cherry and plum blossoms."

Doyoung was excited by the mention of the Prince Regent and asked for more information. The Prince himself would make an appearance in the early evening and Doyoung and Renjun planned a way to be able to see the royal party.

There was a sizeable crowd and Doyoung and Renjun were forced to stand at the back. From their position they were still able to see as the royal family came out: Yuta with Jinhyung, who was now decorated as the King-to-be. Following them were Jungwoo, with his swollen belly taking Doyoung by surprise, and Jaemin, who looked dignified yet melancholy.

Renjun's heart beat furiously at the sight of Jaemin. Jaemin was now working as Yuta's secretary and most trusted aide, and Renjun was relieved to see that he was living well. In his mind he called: _Jaemin, Jaemin!_

From a distance he could see Jaemin's head turn suddenly, as though looking around for the voice.

* * *

Over the past months Yuta had been having recurring dreams of Doyoung, and some nights he believed that Doyoung could speak to him. He had sometimes wondered if Doyoung was trying to contact him from the other side, if he was being haunted by his ghost. But then he remembered how Jungwoo had insisted that Doyoung was not really dead, and perhaps this was a sign he was still alive. After all, they had not been able to recover a body.

Some nights, as he lay before falling asleep, Yuta could almost feel the sensation of Doyoung's arms around him. With this feeling he was able to sleep long and restfully.

He sometimes considered bringing up his suspicions with Jaemin, but he was embarrassed to mention such foolish things to Jaemin, who was so level and clear headed. Yuta thought he would sound superstitious and silly. But then on the night of the Cherry Blossom party, as they returned to Yuta's palace, Jaemin surprised him by saying, "I felt I could hear Renjun speak to me."

"Prince Injun?"

"Yes." Jaemin looked away embarrassed. "I know it sounds strange, but I had a dream last night that he appeared in our garden. He jumped down from the stone wall so that he could speak with me. Then tonight, I had the strange feeling that he was calling my name." He added quickly, "He used to do that sometimes. Talk to me in my head."

"Then you think perhaps he is still here?"

Jaemin shook his head. "I don't know what I think. Maybe I was only imagining things in my grief."

Even so, that night Jaemin stayed awake and waited in the garden. Under the moonlight, he waited for an hour or so. Yawning from tiredness, he finally decided to go back inside. As soon as he stood up, he heard it again: _Jaemin!_

He spun around suddenly and scanned the garden. He watched the stone wall, the same place that he had seen Renjun in his dream. Then, without making a sound, Renjun appeared on the wall. Using his light footsteps, he skipped down to the grassy floor below.

Jaemin felt his legs become weak, and not a moment later, Renjun was holding him in his arms.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

"Please father, don't cry!"

Yuta laughed away his embarrassment as he wiped his cheek. "Today is my son's wedding day, how can I not be emotional?"

"I am not going anywhere!" Jinhyung replied jokingly. The omega standing beside him smiled shyly. He had a warm and friendly face, with glowing healthy cheeks. He was from a low ranking family from a nearby region, and he was not the most prestigious eligible omega but he was the one that Jinhyung loved the most, and they had already been friends since childhood. Prior to the engagement Jungwoo had made a list of eligible omegas in the capital to suggest as consorts for Jinhyung, but Yuta had finally decided that Jinhyung should go with the one he loved the best, since he knew that a true bond between an alpha and omega would be impossible to break.

Jungwoo had replied, "You are too easy on Jinhyung." But Jungwoo was even more indulgent with his own children, whom he allowed to live and play as they pleased. When Yuta pointed this out, Jungwoo sighed and said, "But none of my children are the King!"

Jinhyung was now eighteen and his formal coronation was about to take place after the marriage. This was a happy time for everyone in the Kingdom, and Yuta made sure that his son would have an auspicious and grand wedding celebration. He now looked on the couple with fondness. He wondered if perhaps he was relishing this wedding because he did not get to have the wedding he always wanted, although that had been in another life, and back then he had never even dared to wish for such a thing.

When Yuta looked at his son, he thought he could see traces of his late husband, and some traces of Doyoung. And of course, in there somewhere, was his own roguish and wild blood. It was a satisfying thought to him. Yuta thought his son was very handsome indeed.

* * *

The formal ceremony for the wedding was to take place later that day, but first Yuta went to the stables, where he met Youngho.

Youngho was now head of the royal guard. As for the others, Yuta's former bodyguard Lee Donghyuk had recently been promoted to general of the King's army. Jaemin had passed the public service exam and was now serving as part of the ministry, the first omega to ever do so. He had married Prince Injun, but his role as an official was more well known than his position as the consort to a prince.

Youngho had never married, and he had stayed close to Jungwoo's side all these years, which was mysterious to many but somehow not surprising. Jaehyun, now a high ranking minister, had fathered many children with Jungwoo, and yet the couple had remained close to Youngho, and the children treated him as their kin.

At the stables they found Yuta's horse, Ashes. This was the horse that Doyoung once bought for Yuta as a gift and he cherished it among all the horses in the royal stables, feeding her the best snacks from the kitchen. He took her out for rides in the forest, but this seemed to be just as much for the horse's fun as for his own.

As Yuta brushed her mane fondly, Youngho said, "You must be excited for the wedding."

"Indeed it will be a grand event."

"I wondered if perhaps you were focusing on the wedding to distract from the coronation..."

Youngho was never one to hold back his thoughts. Yuta frowned at him. "Do you really think I want to hold onto this throne for myself?"

"No, but maybe you are worried about Jinhyung."

"Of course I am worried about Jinhyung. I never wanted him to be a prince in the line of succession, let alone the king. But..." he trailed off softly.

"But?"

"I think he will make a good king."

"Yes, so do I. Jinhyung is clever and good, and you have done everything to prepare the role for him; restructuring the ministry and redistributing powers among the classes. All your reforms were to make the transition easier."

Yuta burst into laughter. "When you put it like that, you are exactly right. I don't care anything about this country, I am a foreigner after all. Everything I've done has been for my son."

"But the country has been better for it."

Yuta took Ashes out and walked her towards the forest. Youngho asked if he needed accompaniment, but Yuta said that he would go alone. He rode the horse along the forest path, around the city, and then towards the mountain path at the edge of the capital. This was the place, many years ago, that he had tried to run away, hurrying blindly up the mountain. And there he had met Doyoung for the first time.

* * *

Doyoung had been living as a scholar for the past fifteen years, a simple life mostly outside of the court. He chiefly concerned himself with being a tutor towards his younger brother. After returning to the capital, he had finally made the decision to abdicate the throne, considering the political implications and believing that he could be of better use to the kingdom this way. And yet, a sense of regret always tugged at his heart, that he had put the burden of this life onto the people he loved the most.

He had been an indispensable source of wisdom and information for Yuta, who had finally settled into being the Prince Regent with a clear mind. Once upon a time he had dreamed of making Yuta his consort, but now Doyoung was the one who was supporting him and not the other way around.

Doyoung had been walking in the forest when Yuta came to find him. Today was the day of Jinhyung's wedding banquet, and he needed to return to the city. Yuta invited him onto the horse, and he climbed up behind him, holding securing his arms around Yuta like they had done many times before. Yuta's scent and body warmth was just as comforting as it had always been.

"This must be a happy day for you."

Yuta turned his face slightly around to see him. "Of course, I am very happy for Jinhyung. Aren't you?"

"I am. But the event of this wedding also fills me with some regret."

"Regret?"

"I still regret that we were never married." As he spoke he gently gripped Yuta's side, without even realising.

Yuta replied, "I don't regret that, because I think we have lived a happy life together regardless." He paused. "My only regret is that I was not able to give you a child."

"But Jinhyung is like a son to me. Even though I am just a teacher to him. To Jinhyung, I am probably the most annoying person in the kingdom!"

Yuta laughed. "I know he complains that you're too strict, but he also loves you. You have been very good for him."

"I've always felt guilty for making him the King..."

"Shh." Yuta quickly hushed Doyoung with a kiss on the lips. "What other life has he known? We both did the best we could with the situation we had."

* * *

The wedding was a grand celebration. The Prince Regent had allowed a holiday for the entire capital, so the townsfolk joined in the festivities too.

The couple, so beautifully decorated, kowtowed to Yuta, the groom's father. Yuta looked like he was close to tears again, and Doyoung watched him with a smile.

He thought again about the passage that was about to take place. When Jinhyung took the throne, there would be more time for him and Yuta to live together as a couple, and he had always longed for nothing more than to have Yuta all to himself. On the other hand, he had become accustomed to seeing Yuta as the Prince Regent, and on this night he realised that this was what he loved most about Yuta, his brilliant omega prince, the slave whose life had taken such an unexpected path.

Seeing that Yuta was still emotional, he went to his side and held him warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you to everyone who has been following the story with me <3  
> I originally just wanted to try writing something escapist and fun to deal with the stress of covid and lockdown, and I didn't expect it would get this long! I hope you have enjoyed the story, and everyone please stay safe and take care <3


End file.
